


Switched

by Ischa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bodyswap, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Monster Hunters, Multi, Musicians, Polyamory, Rimming, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: In which bodies are switched, magic is apparently real and three people fall in love.“Okay,” Mark said once Ian was calm again. “So what happened?”“I’m a girl,” Ian said.Mark blinked. “Babe, you’ve been a girl all your life,” he replied. Amusement was curling his lip up and Ian wanted to punch his stupidly handsome face.“No, Mark, I have been not,” Ian said.“You need to sit down. Preferably not in the bathroom,” Mark said.“What I need is coffee and then I need to call Kasey, Ian, me, my phone,” Ian said.“Babe you don’t make any sense,” Mark replied, frowning. He looked concerned too, but Ian could not spare him a thought because he was a girl and not any girl. He was Mark’s girl.“Stop calling me Babe,” Ian snapped.“Okay…” Mark said, stepping away from him.Ian felt like a jerk. It wasn’t Mark’s fault he was suddenly a girl, not any girl, but Mark’s girl.But it was someone’s fault. And Ian was going to figure out whose and then he would strangle that person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nearly finished wip.

**Part one: Ian**

~One~  
He had no dick. He was looking down at himself and he had no dick. His hands were gripping nothing. And that was because Ian had no fucking dick.  
Was this a bad trip? Did he take anything last night? It had been a wild night and he tended to go overboard sometimes, especially if it was the end of a tour. A long and energy-sapping tour. Which it had been.  
He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Surely his cock would be back again, once he opened them.  
Nope.  
Nope, it wasn’t. What was there was a smooth stomach and then – a pussy. It was a pussy and now that Ian had named it, he knew that something was definitely not right, because – he also had tits and the stumbling to the bathroom made more sense now because his whole body felt off balance. And not in the usual ‘I was so drunk last night, I hate myself’ way.  
No he was off balance, because it wasn’t his fucking body.  
He was feeling the panic clawing at him. And he needed to piss. He really needed to piss.  
There was nothing for it.  
The toilet seat was fucking cold, but at least his female body knew what the hell it had to do. Thank god for small mercies. Once he was done, and washed his hands he stared into the mirror. He knew that face.  
Kasey was staring back at him. Her muddy brown eyes, her perfect lips, the cute nose, the long dark brown hair. It was Kasey alright.  
But, if this was Kasey that meant Ian was not in his bathroom. This was not his place. He looked around carefully. Alright. This was so not his place.  
He took a breath and then screamed because maybe he would wake himself up from this nightmare that way. 

“What the hell! Babe, are you alright?” Mark asked, barging into the bathroom and Ian was still screaming at the face in the mirror because now he could not stop the panic.  
Mark’s arms were around him moments later and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. And he smelled good, and he felt warm and Ian felt safe.  
“Breathe,” Mark said. “Just breathe, we’re gonna do it together, okay? In. Come on, babe, in,” Mark said and Ian took a breath. “That’s it, and out,” Mark continued gently. His hands were stroking Ian’s skin and he let a breath out and then inhaled again, exhaled, it got easier and easier every time Mark told him to take a breath. 

“Okay,” Mark said once Ian was calm again. “So what happened?” 

“I’m a girl,” Ian said. 

Mark blinked. “Babe, you’ve been a girl all your life,” he replied. Amusement was curling his lip up and Ian wanted to punch his stupidly handsome face. 

“No, Mark, I have been not,” Ian said. 

“You need to sit down. Preferably not in the bathroom,” Mark said. 

“What I need is coffee and then I need to call Kasey, Ian, me, my phone,” Ian said. 

“Babe you don’t make any sense,” Mark replied, frowning. He looked concerned too, but Ian could not spare him a thought because he was a girl and not any girl. He was Mark’s girl. 

“Stop calling me Babe,” Ian snapped. 

“Okay…” Mark said, stepping away from him. 

Ian felt like a jerk. It wasn’t Mark’s fault he was suddenly a girl, not any girl, but Mark’s girl. 

But it was someone’s fault. And Ian was going to figure out whose and then he would strangle that person. 

~+~  
“Felling better?” Mark asked, after Ian had his first coffee. 

He nodded. He was still feeling freaked out, still unbalanced in this body that wasn’t his and this life that wasn’t his. With this man – who wasn’t his either. But he felt calmer.  
Sitting at the kitchen table and clutching a mug of coffee, yes, he felt definitely calmer.  
“I need to call Ian,” he said. 

Mark looked at him. “You need to call Ian. Now? You know he’s probably hung-over? And will be pissed when you wake him and why do you even want to talk to the bassist of my band? And when did you get his number?” 

“Your band?” Ian asked. 

Mark shrugged. “He’s the new guy.” 

“I thought you liked him,” Ian asked. Because fuck if he was wasting his time here. Fuck if Mark didn’t like him, fuck if he was going to be replaced soon.

“Kasey, we talked about this,” Mark said. 

“I’m not Kasey,” Ian replied. And he didn’t want to sit around here and try to convince Mark that he was someone else. And the longer he waited with that call the worse it would get anyway, because now he knew that Mark was – that there was something Mark didn’t like about him. But he had suspected it before, of course. It was probably the same thing other men didn’t like about him. The same thing that had him fired from bands before.  
And Ian wasn’t a total asshole. He would not pry just because he was looking like Mark’s hot girlfriend right now. That was just wrong, on so many levels. 

“Babe-“

“Just give me your damn phone,” Ian snapped at the same moment the doorbell rang. 

Mark got up and opened the door. “He’s here right? I mean, me, I’m here?” Someone said. 

And wasn’t that a mindfuck? Hearing his own voice like this? He got up and poured a third cup of coffee.  
“In the kitchen,” Ian said. 

She was staring at him. And he was staring right back. For a few endless moments nobody said anything.  
“Oh, fuck,” Kasey said then with feeling. “Oh, fuck. This can’t be happening. Why is this happening?” 

“Ian-“ Mark tried. 

“I am not Ian, babe,” she cut him off. “It’s me Kasey.”

“If this is a prank I don’t think it’s funny,” Mark said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Would you put on a damn shirt,” Ian snapped. Because he didn’t want to have this conversation with Mark’s naked chest right there. It had been fine when they had been alone for some reason but with Kasey here it just wasn't. It was distracting and he was on edge anyway, because he had no fucking dick. 

“You always liked seeing me shirtless,” Mark shot back. 

“I still do,” Kasey cut in, “But Ian is right. You need to be dressed for this.” 

He looked from her to Ian and then back to her. “What the hell is going on?” 

“I already told you,” Ian said. “I am trapped in your girlfriend’s body and she,” he waved at his own body standing right there, “is inside me.” 

She snickered and it sounded so wrong from his mouth. He never snickered. 

“I’m going to put on a shirt now,” Mark said. 

“Yeah, you do that,” Kasey replied, watching him go. Ian could see how she wanted to grab his ass, but then didn’t because – well, because it would be probably weird in Ian’s body, doing it with Ian’s hands. 

“So,” Kasey said, once Mark disappeared in the bedroom.

“Why aren’t you freaked out?” Ian asked. 

She shrugged. “Why are you freaked out?” 

“Because I woke up without my dick, Kasey!” He snapped. 

“And I woke up alone in a strange bed, a strange home. Without my boyfriend,” Kasey said. 

And shit, he felt guilty for snapping at her. Must have been hard on her too. Did she think for a second she had been kidnapped?  
“What a mess,” Ian said. “How the fuck did this even happen?” 

“Magic,” Kasey said. 

He wanted to tell her to take this shit seriously, but as he looked into her eyes, (his eyes, had they always been this stormy grey?), he knew she was taking this seriously.  
“I was about to call you,” Ian said. 

“I figured I’d just come over, I mean…I needed to see Mark anyway. Try and explain and make sure I wasn’t stranded in an alternate reality or something,” Kasey said. His face looked all wrong with her expressions on it, Ian thought. 

“Good luck with that. I tried for half an hour now.” 

“I don’t blame him. I mean who the hell would believe this?” Kasey asked. 

“Yeah,” Ian answered. “Exactly. No one. He probably thinks we’re nuts.” 

“I was pretty sure I was crazy when I woke up with a cock,” Kasey said. 

“Did you check it out?” Ian asked. 

“I had to touch it, if that’s what you’re asking. I had to pee,” Kasey said. 

“Yeah, well, just don’t break it. It’s on loan.” 

Kasey laughed. 

He shoved the mug of coffee he had prepared for her earlier in her direction. “You’ll need this.” 

“And food. Why do you not have food in your kitchen Ian?” Kasey asked. 

“Because I was on tour for the last three weeks?” Ian answered. 

“Right,” Kasey said. 

“Okay,” Mark cut into their conversation. “Explain yourselves.” 

“I think you should do this,” Ian told Kasey. “I’m going to take my coffee and wait in the living room.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Kasey replied. 

Mark looked for a second like he wanted to protest, but then just nodded. He was probably glad that someone was going to talk and make sense of this whole mess.  
Man, Ian thought, would Mark be disappointed.  
But if anyone could make Mark believe that they did in fact switch bodies, then it would be Kasey. She knew him. He knew her. They had history.  
Hearing things only Kasey would know about their relationship, about Mark, out of Ian’s mouth should do the trick and once Mark was clued in and believing this whole thing they could start on finding a solution. 

He left them to their talk and sat down on the couch.  
Maybe retracing his steps would help, provide some clue.  
They had been out, to a restaurant first and then a club, then some bar and another after that, a house party somewhere in between, maybe. He was pretty sure that Kasey had been there for all of it, like had been Isabel, Tim’s girlfriend and Tim, their singer of course. Also Bob, the drummer. And some other people. Some girls he couldn’t remember the names off now.  
By the end of the night it had only been a handful of people left and Ian, Kasey and Mark had been in that group.  
Did they get Chinese or Thai after the last bar?  
He grabbed a pen and ripped a page out of a magazine and wrote it down.  
Chinese? Thai? Food?  
This was not Freaky Friday, even if it felt like a movie moment. But what else was there to go on, really?  
He sipped his coffee and tried to remember more. Like what, a sarcastic voice asked at the back of his head. A witch mumbling something and leaving in a puff of smoke?  
It was unreal. There was no reason for this.  
Wasn’t there usually a reason for such things? Yeah, in fairytales, not real life, the same voice said. Ian told it firmly to shut the hell up, because: so not helping.  
Maybe they were all still tripping.  
God, how he wished that were true. 

~+~  
What felt like hours later, but was probably only one hour in reality, Mark and Kasey entered the living room. 

“We good?” Ian asked. 

“No,” Mark said. “We are not good.” 

“Obviously, but do you believe us now?” Ian asked. 

Mark nodded. “This is some crazy ass shit.” 

“No kidding,” Kasey snorted. 

“At least we’re not on tour anymore,” Ian said. 

“Yeah, but there might be other complications,” Kasey said, sinking down into one of the big armchairs. 

“Of course,” Ian replied. “Come on. Lay it on me.” 

“We are invited to a wedding, my sister’s wedding, to be precise and we can’t skip this.” 

“When is it?” Ian asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“This weekend,” Kasey answered. 

“Great, just fucking great,” Ian replied. 

“You think we like this?” Mark snapped. He was still standing like he didn’t know where to sit. Ian really couldn’t blame the man. 

“We have one week to figure this out then,” Ian said, ignoring Mark’s bad temper. He would have been probably a bit touchy too if his girlfriend suddenly had a dick – oh wait no, because he didn’t care for gender. 

“Has anyone any ideas?” Kasey asked. 

“I was trying to retrace my steps from last night, but I have to be honest, a lot of it is a blur,” Ian answered. 

“Well, we met at Danny’s for dinner, then went to Exodus5 for drinks and dancing, because –“ Mark started to rattle of.

“Tim, Tim wanted to go dancing,” Kasey threw in. 

“Yes, and then we hit a few of the bars on that street,” Mark said. 

“By two we were pretty much wasted and you lost your shirt,” Kasey added, pointing at Ian. “And because it was an expensive shirt Mark helped you look for it.” 

“Can’t remember that part,” Ian replied. “Can’t even remember how I lost that shirt.” 

“With some twink in a bathroom stall,” Mark huffed. 

“You sure it was a twink?” Ian asked.

Mark shrugged, “Maybe it was a boyish looking girl. I don’t know.”

“Not the point, guys,” Kasey sighed. 

“Right,” Ian said. “So what then? I think I remember us getting food? Asian?” 

“We did get food, it wasn’t Asian,” Kasey answered. 

Ian groaned. “There goes my Freaky Friday explanation.” 

“You thought a fortune cookie did this?” Mark asked. 

Ian glared at him. “It’s as good an explanation as any.” 

“Ian is right, it is as good an explanation as any,” Kasey said before Mark could snap at Ian again. 

He felt better knowing she wasn’t dismissing anything just because it seemed very unlikely. This whole situation was very unlikely after all.  
“I just don’t get why,” Ian said. 

“Why?” Mark asked. 

“In these kind of situations there is always something the people involved have to face or learn or something…” he trailed off looking at them. 

“Walking a mile in someone else’s shoes,” Kasey said nodding. 

“Exactly,” Ian replied. “But, and I mean no offense, what do I have to learn from you? Or you from me for that matter, because it could be about you Kasey, not me.” 

Which, was that a good thing? Ian honestly didn’t know. 

“As you are both involved, I think it’s safe to say it’s about you both,” Mark threw in. 

Ian started to nod, but then stopped as Kasey said: “It could be about you too.” 

“Why would it be about Mark?” Ian demanded. 

“He is in your band. You guys don’t know each other that well, maybe-“

“Why would I be you then?” Ian asked. It made no sense to him. Fact was that Mark was involved because Ian was occupying his girlfriend’s body. There was probably nothing more to it than that. 

“I don’t know! I’ve been body-switched for the first time ever too. It’s a fucking learning curve,” she said. 

Ian laughed. Because yeah, no one had a plan, or an idea what was going on or why. 

Mark sighed. “Let’s forget the why, if we have to learn something, I’m sure we will. And as we have no plan whatsoever how this happened or how we can reverse it, I think it’s better to come up with a plan.”

“A plan?” Ian asked. “For what?” 

“For this situation,” Mark answered. “If we can’t switch you two back, or you two switch back magically by Friday – well, we will need a plan and that we can do.”

“You want me to be your girlfriend Mark?” Ian asked. He was not ready for the light red ting to Mark’s ears. He blinked. “You do.” 

“I don’t want you to be my girlfriend!” 

“Good because I am not a girl, no matter that I am inside one now,” Ian said. It was kind of a sore spot with him. Ever since he came out at the age of fourteen as bisexual. 

“I want you to play my girlfriend,” Mark said. “And for that you need to spend – a shitload more time with us.” 

Oh, yay, Ian thought. “I have to warn you, I’m not a good actor.” 

“But you’re a performer,” Kasey said. “I think we can fool anyone for a few hours.” 

“What about you then?” Ian asked. “Will you come to that wedding too?” 

“I – shit,” she ran a hand through her hair, Ian’s hair, which – it was such a mindfuck, really. “I don’t know. I should be there, really. I’ll have to call my sister-“

“You mean Ian has to call your sister,” Mark said. 

Kasey nodded. “Yeah. And ask her if it’s okay to bring another person. At the last second. I bet she will love this. Why does this have to happen now?”

Mark hesitated for a second before he pulled her gently against his chest. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and all Ian could do was stare, because – fuck, didn’t they look good together. Didn’t Ian’s body fit right into Mark’s arms? Didn’t Ian want someone to hold him right the fuck now too. But he wasn’t so lucky. He was alone in this. 

“At least we’re not on tour,” Ian said again just to break the moment, because he didn’t want to look at them anymore. He didn’t want to look and wonder and feel. 

“Let’s call my sister,” Kasey replied, stepping away from Mark. 

Ian nodded. 

~+~  
It was easy enough with Kasey being right there and coaching him through it, but he didn’t think he would be able to fool Kasey’s sister or her mother for that matter in person. This was madness. He didn’t want to do this. 

He closed his eyes once she hung up and just breathed. “She’s chatty.” 

“She’s getting married in a week, of course she’s chatty, Ian,” Kasey said. 

“I don’t get it, but then I’m not the monogamous type,” Ian replied, grinning. 

“That sounds so wrong out of my girlfriend’s mouth,” Mark said. He had finally sat down on the couch. He looked as exhausted as Ian was feeling at the moment. 

“Sorry, I can just be me, no one else. No matter that I have ladyparts now,” Ian replied. 

“We have a guest room, you should grab some clothes and stuff-“ Kasey stopped. “Right my clothes are here and I can probably wear Mark’s-“

“You will not wear your boyfriend’s underwear while in my body, Kasey,” Ian said, because just no. Ian really didn’t need that in his life right now. His stupid attraction to Mark was bad fucking enough. 

“A trip to your apartment it is then,” Kasey said. “I think we should both go and Mark can do up the guest room. And freak out for a bit by himself.” 

“I will do just that,” Mark said. “Have fun.” 

“I need some clothes,” Ian replied, because he was still only wearing panties and a muscle shirt. 

“You need help with the bra?” Kasey asked. 

“I know how they work, I’ve taken them off of girls a thousand times,” Ian said, getting up from the couch. 

She looked at him, “You sure?” 

“I’ll yell if the female clothing style should be too much to handle-“ he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. “You’re not due for your period any time soon, are you?” 

She grinned, wickedly. “Scared now?” 

“Hell yes!” Ian said. “Are you?” 

“No,” Kasey said. “I’m good for another three weeks or so.” 

“We better have figured this shit out by then,” Ian replied. He didn’t even want to think about the logistics of it. He had never wanted to be a woman and he had no wish to remain in this body longer than he had to. It didn’t matter either that Kasey had a really nice body and that Ian would have hit on that body in any other circumstances than these. 

“My clothes are on the right side of the closet, underwear is in the drawer,” Kasey said. 

“Thanks,” Ian replied and made his way to the bedroom. He hadn’t had time to look around the apartment much because he had been freaking out about his lack of dick this morning, but now he did look.  
It was different from what he had imagined Mark’s place would look like. There was this certain sense of cohabitation here. A place shared by two people who blended their styles. The bedroom was done up in shooting tones, with splashes of bold art and some healthy looking plants. Compared to this his own bedroom felt kind of lonely, he thought. He shook his head and started to grab clothes out of the drawers and the closet.  
Kasey seemed to favor the frilly girly underwear and Ian really hoped it didn’t itch. It didn’t, it was surprisingly soft and cool on his skin. It felt nice. His skin felt nice too, when he skimmed his fingertips over it. Shit…would it be okay to touch this body? Because he didn’t think that he would be able to go without any kind of sex for the next – however long this was going to last. He had to talk to Kasey about it. Make a pact. Fair was fair after all and if he was going to masturbate in her body she should be allowed to do the same with his. But first things first, putting on some clothes, brushing that damn long hair and then – finding a hairband because no way was he the letting your hair down kind of guy. 

“I thought the closet monster got you,” Mark said, after Ian emerged from the bedroom. It had taken Ian longer to put on Kasey’s clothes than he had anticipated. 

“It’s different from this side of things,” Ian replied, tying his hair in a low ponytail. This at least was familiar enough as he had worn his hair long for some time back in school. “Also there are no such things as closet monsters,” he added. 

“Are you sure? I mean, we know that magic at least is real enough,” Mark said. 

“I’ll give you that, but I’m not going to declare that closet monsters are real now too,” Ian replied. “I might change my stand on this once I see one.”

“You ready?” Kasey asked from the kitchen. 

“Yeah, let’s roll,” Ian answered. 

She grabbed the car keys and Ian followed her out. 

~+~  
“I didn’t want to talk about this with Mark in the same apartment as me, because I fear he might do me some bodily harm, or you, or you know,” Ian said. 

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “Okay?” 

“I mean, you can obviously say no, but you should think about it first,” Ian said. 

“Ian- is this about sex?” 

“Well, yeah,” Ian answered her. 

“You want to ask if you can masturbate while in my body, yeah?” She wanted to know. He had a sneaky suspicion that she had thought about it too. 

“Yeah, I don’t buy for a second that you didn’t think about it,” Ian answered. 

“I did think about it, once I calmed the fuck down. I mean…when will I ever get to know a male body this well, right?” 

“Right,” Ian said. 

“It’s sweet of you to ask,” Kasey said. 

“It’s the fucking decent thing to do,” Ian huffed. 

“It is, but I am not naïve enough to think that everyone would have asked,” Kasey replied. Her eyes were trained on the road, but her fingers were relaxed on the steering wheel. Ian chose to think that’s a good sign. 

“Well, some people are just assholes,” Ian said. 

Kasey laughed. “True that. I will talk to Mark about it, but I don’t really see how it’s his business. As it’s your body and my body and we – we are gonna do this, right?” 

“Obviously not together, because it would be weird to watch myself get off,” Ian said. 

“You never watched yourself masturbate?” Kasey asked, she was looking straight ahead now, but it was different. Ian knew she was deliberately not looking at him. 

But Ian was very aware of her presence. “Did you? Like in a mirror? Or – shut up, a movie?” She shrugged. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if Mark liked to watch, but then he just grinned. “Kinky.” He added. 

“It’s probably less kinky than the shit you’ve done,” Kasey replied. 

“And what would you know about that?” 

“You know you talk when you’re drunk, right?” Kasey asked. 

“Yeah, I do, but usually not in details about what I’m doing to get off,” Ian said. 

“Granted I don’t know you that well-“

“Well, you are going to get to know me very intimately,” he interrupted. And that should have been scary, right? But with Kasey he didn’t feel like she would somehow take advantage of him. Or rather his body. 

She laughed. “Guess so, but as said before, I don’t know you that well, but the few times you got drunk with me and Mark there, you did talk about it in detail. Is it to make Mark uncomfortable?” 

He shrugged, staring out of the window. “Maybe. He…it’s not that he’s not friendly, it’s just that he rubs me the wrong way sometimes and I think it’s because I like to fuck men.” 

“I don’t think he’s doing it on purpose,” Kasey said. 

“Well, it’s still not cool. I mean it should not be anyone’s business but my own,” Ian replied hotly. 

“I’m not making excuses,” Kasey said, then looked at him. “You think maybe it’s Mark who has to learn something?” 

“Like not being a pain in my ass?” Ian asked. 

She nodded. 

“Maybe? Who the fuck knows,” Ian said. “The next right, we’re nearly there.” 

She parked the car five minutes later in front of his building, but didn’t get out immediately. “Okay, so I know this is fucked up, and I know that I’m asking a lot of you by asking to pretend to be me, but-“

“You know,” Ian interrupted, “I actually like you. I want to help you. So, let’s just do our best and hope this shit goes away soon. Okay?” 

She smiled. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this story once a week, most likely every Friday :)

~Two~  
“Morning,” Mark said right into Ian’s ear and his hands were hugging Ian possessively and for a second he was really tempted to lean into that warm, hard body at his back and maybe rub his ass against Mark’s dick. But he didn’t because Mark had a girlfriend, who was actually a really nice person and Ian didn’t mess around with taken men. Mostly that was. If he knew that they were taken before he messed around with them. 

“Not your girlfriend Mark,” he said and pushed Mark’s hands away. 

“Shit!” Mark hissed and actually jumped away from him. 

When Ian turned to look at him, Mark was staring at him and clutching his t-shirt right above his heart. Ian felt for him, he really did. He woke up with the faint hope that this whole thing had been a very weird dream this morning, but that hope had been smashed as soon as he realized his dick was still gone and he wasn’t in his bed.  
“Thought this was a bad dream?” Ian asked, with just a little bit of snark in his voice. He just couldn’t help himself.

“Yeah…” Mark answered. And Ian could tell that he honestly meant it. 

“Well, it’s not. I am still stuck in your hot girlfriend’s body, and she is still inside mine,” Ian replied. Saying it out loud sounded exactly as insane today as it did yesterday. Ian didn’t think it would get any better with time. “Speaking of, where is she?” 

“Still sleeping I assume,” Mark answered. 

“You assume?” 

“I- slept on the couch,” Mark admitted. 

“Oh,” Ian said. 

“It was too weird feeling her but not feeling her, you know?” 

Ian nodded. He didn’t know, but he could imagine. “So, you want to sleep on the couch as long as this lasts?” Ian asked. He leaned his butt against the counter and just looked at Mark. Mark looked different in the mornings, Ian decided, less tense, less on. Ian liked how his brown hair was all over the place, how it curled around his ears and neck, because he was wearing it a bit too long. Mark was fucking handsome and Ian’s type, there was no way around that. 

“I don’t know. But man, I just . I pulled her close in the middle of the night and slid my hand down her stomach and – it was – I, fuck,” he stopped, looking frustrated. 

“Yeah, okay. You two have been together for some time, right?” 

“Two years,” Mark said. “Longest fucking relationship I ever had and now this.” He grabbed a chair and sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He looked like the poster boy for misery, Ian thought. A hot poster boy for misery, but that was neither here nor there. 

“You’ll figure it out.”

“How? My girlfriend has a dick,” Mark said, sounding utterly miserable. “When I saw you there, this morning wearing those panties.”

“What?” 

“I gave her those panties and her ass looks so good in them and she knows I like them,” Mark continued. 

“Okay, are there any panties I should not be wearing?” Ian asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Maybe he should buy his own underwear as long as he was inside this body?  
And what was weird too were breasts: they were in the way, he adjusted his arms under his new breasts and wondered how long it would take to get used to them. And then he shook his head mentally: he didn’t want to get used to them. He wanted his own body back. 

“If it’s fine with Kasey, it’s fine with me – just. Sorry, I was half asleep and I didn’t sleep that well to begin with.”

“That couch doesn’t look like it’s made for sleeping,” Ian said. 

Mark laughed humorlessly. “It’s really not.”

“Maybe you should sleep in the guest room then. I can sleep with Kasey.” 

“You wish.” 

“That came out wrong, but you know I would not fuck my body with this body, while I’m still in it,” Ian said. Did that make sense? He really hoped so. “It’s that or the couch. Or I could just go home and live there.” He could of course offer to share a bed with Mark, but that was dangerous territory and so he didn’t. 

“No,” Mark said. “How would that look?” 

“Whatever do you mean?” Ian asked sweetly. For a moment he though they were going somewhere, but now Mark was back to being his dick-self. 

“I am not – I don’t care that you fuck men.” 

“Too,” Ian said. “People like to forget that. I like to fuck men too. And to be honest, I don’t believe for a second that it doesn’t bother you.” 

“I just meant that I don’t want people to think I broke up with Kasey, or that we’re taking a break, or that she suddenly hooked up with you,” Mark replied, totally sidestepping the confrontation that Ian was kind of hoping for. 

“Fair enough. It’s your back, it’s your choice. I don’t mind sharing the bed with Kasey.” He turned around then to make some coffee. Unbelievable that he had this conversation on an empty stomach and with no caffeine in his system. 

“Why are you up that early anyway?” Mark asked. He was watching Ian, Ian could feel it. It wasn’t exactly a bad feeling. 

“Couldn’t really sleep either. This body is so weird.” 

“This body is hot, you mean,” Mark said. 

“I’d hit on it, yeah, but being inside it. I mean…how do girls sleep on their stomachs? Jesus.” 

Mark laughed. “Probably got used to it over time.”

“I don’t really want to get used to it,” Ian said. He had finally succeeded in making the coffee machine work, so he turned to face Mark again, while the machine did its thing. 

“How weird is it really?” Mark asked. He looked really curious now. 

Ian shrugged. “Weird. There are so many things I didn’t even think about before. Like breasts.”

“I think about breasts a lot,” Mark said grinning.

“Duh, yeah, touching them, sucking on them, playing with them, having them pressed against your skin. Sure. I think about that too. But it’s different having them.” He wasn’t going to tell Mark about how he had been caressing those breast, how good it had felt, how his pussy had clenched, because everything seemed so connected. His own body’s nipples weren’t especially sensitive so this was a revelation. “And yeah, crossing your arms, weird, sleeping on your stomach? Weird. Not wearing a bra? Weird. Wearing a bra? Kinda weird too.”

“Okay…” Mark said.

“It’s not bad, I mean…at least this body is healthy and in good shape. No allergies or anything, so that’s good. It’s just –“

“It’s not your body,” Mark said. 

“Yeah. And I feel displaced somehow, it’s hard to explain,” Ian added. The coffee was done by now and he grabbed two mugs and poured them some. 

“Bet Kasey feels the same way,” Mark said. 

Ian nodded; there was nothing else to say. They drank their coffees in silence and waited for Kasey to wake up. 

~+~  
“You can dance, right? And I don’t mean the dancing that is more like grinding and having clothed sex you do ,” Kasey asked, after they had breakfast and talked a bit more about Kasey’s family and the wedding. 

“Will I have to dance?” Ian asked. He was wearing a dress, a tight dress and his ass and breasts looked amazing. His hair was a mess, and the heels were killing him. He stepped out of them. “Nope, not gonna happen. We will need to buy other shoes.” 

Kasey sighed. “These shoes are so cute with this dress.”

“I will kill myself trying to walk in them, Kasey,” Ian said. “You want hat? You want for everyone to see you stumble and fall? And maybe break a leg or your neck? Have people capture that on their camera phones and share on social media? And keep it forever and ever.” 

“No, I don’t want that,” Kasey replied. She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. 

“Well. Then we will need to go out and buy new shoes. Flat ones, ones I can walk and dance in.” 

“Fine,” Kasey said. 

“Good, we could go this afternoon,” Ian said. It was day three of them living together and he really needed to get out of the fucking apartment. He was itching with it. Buying shoes was not Ian’s idea of fun, but he didn’t hate shopping for clothes either. “Maybe have some dinner too. See other people.”

“Already sick of us?” Kasey teased. 

“Aren’t you sick of me being constantly in your space?” Ian asked, sitting down carefully on the couch. He didn’t want to mess up the dress. It was a nice dress and looked expensive. 

“I think it’s better with you here. I mean…Mark is sleeping in the guestroom.” 

“It’s not you, you know that,” Ian said. After two nights on the couch Mark had given up and they had now new sleeping arrangements. 

“I know it’s this body, but – I know it’s stupid, but I thought he would love me no matter the shape of my body.” 

“He loves you,” Ian said, because of that he was very sure. “He just doesn’t like that body very much.” He added with a wave of his hand that indicated well, his body. 

“But inside I’m still the same,” Kasey said. 

“Yeah, but people don’t usually get attracted to the inside first, you know that.”

“Still,” Kasey said. “It’s hard that he can’t even really be with me. I get that he doesn’t want to have sex…but I miss him.” 

“You told him that?” Ian asked. 

“I’m giving him space, I mean, it’s been only three days so far,” Kasey answered. 

“He’ll come around,” Ian assured her. 

She smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m sure he will.” 

“So, shoes then this afternoon and dinner somewhere nice?” 

“Yeah, you want me to dress up?” Kasey asked. 

“You want me to dress up?” He replied. 

“You know we do make a stylish couple too, so we might as well do it.”

“You’ll have to help with the hair, because all I can do is make a ponytail or braid it,” Ian said. 

“You can braid hair?” 

Ian nodded. “It used to be long back when I was a rebellious teenager.”

“I bet you were cute,” Kasey said. 

“I was,” Ian replied, “but also out and unapologetic about it.” 

“Still angry about it?” 

“No more, I imagine, than other people in a similar situation,” Ian answered. 

“People can be so shitty sometimes,” Kasey said. 

Ian laughed. “Yeah.” 

“Okay then, let’s see about that hair and a dress and shoes…Make-up?” 

“It’s not like I never put on any, you know they do that for photo shots and shit, right?” 

“Right,” Kasey replied. “I just wanted to make sure you’re cool with it.” 

“I’ll give anything a try at least once,” Ian said, and added grinning, “apparently even being a girl.” 

She rolled her eyes at him, but it also made her smile and that made Ian feel good in return. 

~+~  
Ian knew that it wasn’t his body, but the person staring back at him looked stunning nevertheless. “I clean up nicely,” Ian said. 

“Duh,” Kasey replied. “But you know you look different than me, when I’m looking like this. I mean, the way you – wear my body, I guess? It’s different.” 

“Well, because it’s not my body, I wear it like I borrowed it, I guess,” Ian replied, staring at his reflection. His dark brown hair wasn’t a mess anymore. In fact it looked nice and it was out of his face too. There wasn’t a lot of make-up on his face, but he liked how his lips looked so shiny and inviting. He was wearing jeans and sneakers, with a floral top and a blazer. He liked the sneakers too. They felt right on his feet. 

“No, that’s not it at all,” Kasey said. 

He looked at her then. “No?”

“No, it’s something else,” she shrugged. “Ready?” 

“As ready as one can be in this situation,” Ian answered. 

“I’m leaving a note for Mark on the fridge and gonna send him a text as well, so he’ll know we’re out and doesn’t freak out when he comes back,” Kasey said. 

Ian nodded.  
Mark was meeting with some friends today and as they didn’t want to look or act suspicious he hadn’t canceled. Ian thought that maybe Mark had needed a break from all this madness as well. He couldn’t blame Mark for it either.  
Guy was obviously messed up about the fact that his girlfriend was a man now. 

~+~  
It was a sunny enough day and they opted to take the bus to the city and walk around for a while before they braved the shops.  
It was clear that Kasey had a plan and was looking for the perfect shoes, and it was also clear that their tastes in shoes clashed. Violently. 

“You can’t wear yellow chucks with the dress,” Kasey said. 

“But it would look great, we could buy a yellow bag to match too,” Ian replied. “They’re comfortable.” 

“It’s a wedding,” Kasey said. 

“And? You can’t be comfortable at a wedding?” Ian challenged. 

The pretty salesperson was giving them looks. Ian didn’t really care. If he had been in his body, he wouldn’t even have this conversation, and would have been trying to pick that pretty salesperson up. 

“You have to look good at a wedding,” Kasey answered. 

“This body looks good in anything,” Ian said, “Naked too.” 

She slapped him lightly. “Take this seriously, Ian.” 

“I am, and I think you should call me Kasey when we’re in public,” Ian said. 

“You want that?”

“Not really, but – appearances.”

“Who cares? These people don’t know us. Who are they to judge?” Kasey said. 

She had a point, Ian thought. “So you will only call me Kasey at the wedding, and with people we know?” 

“We try to avoid people we know,” Kasey replied. “How about those?” She held up a pair of yellow ballerinas to him. They were cute. And they were yellow. They were flat too. As compromises went it was a good one. It wasn’t like he would be able to keep the chucks anyway. Once he was in his own body again. 

“Okay, yeah, you should try the yellow chucks on then, in my size. I want them, for when I’m me again,” Ian said, putting the ballerinas on. They fit perfectly and were very comfortable too. Also, not too expensive. “You like them?” Ian asked. 

“Do you like them?” Kasey replied. 

“I do, but I won’t keep them, so…you like them?” 

“Yes,” she said. “I hadn’t thought about yellow for shoes or a bag, but I do like it. It looks good on – me.” 

Ian laughed. “See? I am a well of fucking inspiration.”

“You are, and so modest too,” Kasey replied. “Let’s pay for them, pack them up and go get some food.” 

“Okay,” Ian said. 

~+~  
They found a small bistro that wasn’t too full of people and squeezed into a corner table by the window. 

“Never been here before,” Kasey commented. 

“Me neither, let’s see, what they have to offer us. You good to share?” 

Kasey nodded. “Yeah, we can try more things that way.” 

“Exactly,” Ian replied, smiling at her. 

Before this whole thing happened, they hadn’t really talked that much, Ian realized. Mostly because she had been in one corner with Mark while Ian had been – flirting shamelessly with anyone who had caught his eye. It was a shame really, he had the feeling they could have been good friends by now. After this was over, he would not let her slip away again. And if Mark should have a problem with that, well – Ian didn’t really care and he was pretty sure that Kasey wasn’t the type of person to let her significant other tell her who she could or could not hang out with. 

“Okay, I’m think, number seven, thirteen and twenty?” Kasey asked. 

Ian looked at the options and nodded his head. “Dessert?” 

“Sure? What are you in the mood for?” She wanted to know. 

“Anything you don’t like?” Ian asked. 

“Peppermint,” she answered, putting the menu aside. 

“Well, let’s have the petite four platter then? There is chocolate, raspberry and lemon in the mix,” Ian suggested. “And coffee.” 

“Coffee goes without saying, Ian. Really,” she grinned. 

“I – okay. Fine, but you know I’m still learning about you.” 

“Being me,” Kasey said. 

“No, about you,” Ian replied. 

“We will not solve this whole thing until this weekend, will we?” Kasey asked, suddenly. 

Ian shook his head. “Don’t think so. And I don’t know about you, but…as weird as this is, it’s also kinda fun. And what do you mean by ‘solve’ we have no idea where to even begin. We are not doing anything to solve this, we’re just waiting for it to go away.” 

She looked at him. “You think we should be more pro-active about this whole thing?”

“How?” Ian asked, just as the waitress approached. 

Kasey ordered for them and once the waitress was gone, she bit her lip, clearly thinking. Ian never bit his lip while he was thinking. And it looked strange and sexy on his face. Was it fucked up to be attracted to his own body? Kasey had said that he wore her body differently than she did, but the same could be said for her as well. It was his face, alright, but it looked different, because another soul was residing in his body and animating his features. 

“I don’t know. Witchcraft?” 

“Seriously? That is your idea? Witchcraft?” Ian asked. 

“You thought a fortune cookie did this, via magic,” Kasey pointed out. 

“Yeah, but – witchcraft.” He shook his head, it wasn’t that he didn’t believe in magic, because obviously it was real, but witchcraft was kinda of…out there. 

“Is magic,” Kasey said. 

“Witchcraft sounds too much like teenagers messing around or hippie chicks with crystals.” But to be honest he didn’t have a better idea. Would it be so bad to ask a professional for help? Whatever professional meant in this case. 

“We do know that magic is real,” Kasey countered. 

“Yeah, we can agree on that,” Ian said. 

“So maybe some of these people are the real deal as well,” Kasey continued. 

“Maybe,” Ian allowed. “We would need to run this by Mark too. I mean, he is kinda in it as well.” 

“Is he? I wonder.”

“It’s been only a few days, Kasey,” Ian said. 

She sighed, closing her eyes briefly, when she opened them she looked determined. “Let’s look for a professional once we’re home. I do want my body back.” 

Ian nodded. It could hardly do any harm he supposed. “We’ll have to test them.”

“Of course,” Kasey replied, just as their drinks and food arrived. “Oh, this is really good,” she exclaimed after taking the first bite. “Try it!”

Her enthusiasm was catching so Ian tried the food. They spent the next half hour eating and pointing out their favorites, and not talking about the magic, or curse or whatever it was that was happening. Once the dessert arrived Ian had nearly forgotten that this wasn’t just his usual dinner date with a friend.  
Only when he looked at Kasey, at his own face – which looked different, she styled his light brown hair differently too, did he remember, but even that was becoming normal now. It wasn’t freaking him out anymore seeing himself like this. He really didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.  
After they’ve finished the food, they ordered another coffee each and started to make a plan. 

“I don’t know when Mark will be back, he may be back by now,” Kasey said. “We should definitely include him, but I think we could start without him if he isn’t home yet.” 

“Make a list of witches that live and work nearby?”

“Yes, maybe card readers and – I don’t know spiritualists as well?” Kasey answered. 

Ian nodded. The broader the search for someone real, the better in his eyes. Maybe there was someone out there who would know what the heck was going on and more importantly how to reverse the whole thing. And it better involved some ritual with candles and chanting and not them learning their lesson, because really Ian still had no clue what the hell he was supposed to learn from being stuck in Kasey’s body. Wouldn’t it have been more efficient to put Mark in Kasey’s body? Or any straight man? Because Ian had had his fair share of crap to deal with, like every women ever he imagined, because he wasn’t a straight man. Was he to learn that monogamy was a good thing? Because if that was the lesson, they would be stuck like this for the rest of their lives. Monogamy was maybe good for other people, worked for other people, but Ian always strayed because if he was with a women, he missed men, and if he was with a man, he missed women. He knew it wasn’t like this for every bisexual person out there, but it was the case with him. It took him some time to accept this about himself, but he did accept it and was a happier person for it now. 

He finished his coffee and paid the bill, Kasey wasn’t even protesting, and they left the bistro to stroll around a bit. 

“I didn’t realize I was feeling restless until we got out of the apartment,” she said. 

“What do you usually do?” Ian asked. 

“Go to work, which…I took some days off for the wedding. So that’s good, but I should go back a few days after the wedding.” 

“I don’t think this will work,” Ian said. 

“I’ll just try to get more days off then, because I don’t think you can fool my colleagues either.” 

“You like your job?” Ian asked. 

She shrugged. “Not especially, but it pays the bills.” 

“I imagine it’s something to pass the time too when Mark is touring the country or in the studio,” Ian said. They weren’t a very big band yet, but they were going to make it, Ian just knew it. People were interested in their music. Record companies were interested in their music. They were recording some demo tracks now, if this worked out they would get a real contract. And then they would be on the road again. Living the dream. 

“That too,” Kasey replied. “I knew he wanted to make it when I met him and now after years of working his ass off this thing is coming together. And I’m happy for him.” 

Ian could hear the ‘but’ coming. “But?”

She smiled. He thought her smile looked nicer on his own face than his. “But, I miss him when he’s not here and I used to worry a fucking lot that he would get drunk and fall of the stage or hookup with a groupie. You know we didn’t use to be exclusive for the first whole year of our relationship for that reason exactly. It was my idea.” She laughed. “I don’t even k now why I’m telling you that.” 

“Because it’s like talking to yourself when you look at me?” Ian tried. 

“Nah, you look different than me. I told you,” Kasey said. “I guess because we’re in this together. And I wanted to talk to you before. I mean, really talk. You seemed like an interesting person.” 

“I was surprised they picked me, at the audition when their old guitarist quit,” Ian said. 

She looked at him. “Okay?” 

“I – I mean, I don’t know why I’m telling you this either, maybe because I feel like I owe you a bit for telling me about how you feel? Whatever. I told them, you know, that I’m bi, because that had been a problem in bands before. And I’m used to not getting the gig because of that reason. So I was surprised.”

“Mark said you were the best. He was seriously impressed. So was the rest of the band,” Kasey said. “It would have been stupid to choose someone else just because you like to fuck men too.” 

“Tell me about it, but people are people are people,” Ian said. 

“I’m sorry Mark is being…” she trailed off. 

“An asshole sometimes?”

“Yeah.” 

“It’s just so frustrating when I’m chatting up a girl he’s fine and when I’m chatting up a guy it’s usually fine too, but when I tell him about it, I mean – not like tell him about fucking men, obviously, but like all guys do, and I guess girls too, he gets all – tense and distant and assholey on me. And I have to work and live with this guy for weeks and months when we’re on tour.” 

“Was it so bad?” Kasey asked. 

Ian shrugged. “Mostly it was great. I am living the dream. It doesn’t pay that much – yet, but I am living the dream.”

“I can hear a ‘but’,” she said. 

“But, if he’s gonna be that way for the next few years, I don’t know if I can take it,” Ian said. “So maybe it’s better to quit this whole thing now and start something else. I haven’t been with the band that long yet.” 

“But they’re better with you,” Kasey said. 

“I know,” Ian replied. 

“There is that modesty again,” Kasey joked. 

“It’s stupid to be modest when you know you’re good at something, or make other people better by being around, Kasey,” Ian said. “You should be less modest. Own your awesomeness.” 

“That should be the title of your first album,” Kasey said. 

“I’ll run it by the others,” Ian replied. He wasn’t even kidding about it. Kasey was right: it was a good name for a first album. 

~+~  
Mark wasn’t home yet when they entered the apartment. Ian didn’t know how he felt about it. Mark has been gone nearly all day. 

“He’s fine, right?” Ian asked as they were unpacking their purchases. 

“He texted me earlier, he is fine. Doing some man thing or other,” Kasey answered. 

“Good,” Ian said, but something in his voice must have caught her attention because she looked at him, he brown eyes earnest. 

“What is it?” 

“He could have texted me too,” Ian replied, and regretted it a second later. He had no designs on Mark. He wasn’t Mark’s girlfriend.

“I guess he didn’t think of it,” Kasey said easily. 

“So, let’s make some drinks and look at those adds online,” Ian said, because they really had more important things to do than this, whatever the hell it was that he was feeling all of a sudden. A few days living at Mark’s and Kasey’s apartment didn’t give him any rights. 

“Right, I’ll get the laptop and you make the drinks.” 

Ian nodded. There was no way he would mix anything with alcohol, but some fruity non-alcoholic stuff should do just fine.  
Of course Kasey was done sooner than him, she had a few taps open already and was scribbling down names and addresses on a piece of paper on the coffee table. Ian put the drinks on the table and sat down next to her.  
“Okay, what do we have?” 

“A lot of flashy websites,” Kasey answered. 

“Is that good, is that bad?” Ian wondered. 

She shrugged. “No idea, really. How do you find a good physic? Or a real witch?” 

“By talking to them, I guess, ” Ian answered. 

“There are more in the city than I thought there would be. And we need to visit them together,” Kasey said. 

“Why?” Ian asked. “If they’re the real deal then they should see, sense, whatever that I am not in the right body. That my soul was displaced.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to do this alone,” Kasey admitted. 

“But you do want it resolved by Friday?” Ian asked. 

She glared at him. “Yeah.”

“Take Mark then, he is your boyfriend after all,” Ian said. 

“Take me where? What are you guys doing?” Mark asked from behind them. 

Ian nearly had a fucking heart attack. He hadn’t heard the front door, or Mark’s footsteps. “Don’t sneak up on people.”

“Hi, babe,” Kasey said. 

For a second it looked like Mark would not lean in and kiss her forehead, but then he did. It was still strange as fuck to watch Mark kiss his body. It was also arousing and Ian should not be thinking about it. At all. 

“So, what are you doing?” Mark asked again, he grabbed one of the drinks without asking and sat down in one of the armchairs instead the couch.  
Ian frowned at him. He should be closer to Kasey. She needed him. 

“We’re looking into witches,” Ian answered. 

Mark gave them a look. “You’re joking right?” 

Kasey shook her head. “No, we have only two days until the wedding, and I do want this resolved.”

“So, you’re idea to fix it is a witch?”

“Or a palm reader or whatever, we’re not that picky as long as he or she is the real deal,” Ian threw in. 

“We made a list of people in the city,” Kasey said. “We split it in half and I want you to come with me tomorrow,” she added looking at Mark. 

Mark nodded. “Fine. And what if none of them is the real deal?” 

“Well, then we’re fucked,” Ian answered. 

“The wedding?” Mark asked. 

“Still a go. I can’t not go, and you know that. My only sister is marrying the love of her life, Mark. I need to be there. We need to be there. So you better start making a real plan for this,” Kasey answered. 

“I already know all of your family and your closest friends. I memorized as much as I could and I learned to dance like you – or better, as well,” Ian said. “We only have to fool them for a few hours and you guys will help me.” 

Kasey nodded, putting her hand on his. “Thank you.” 

“It’s your sister,” Ian said. “And maybe one of these people is the real deal and we can figure it all out,” he added with a nod at the laptop screen. 

“I really hope so,” Mark said. “Give me that list and let’s make a plan.”

Kasey handed the list over to him. “We should maybe start at the edge of the town and work inwards?” Mark mused. 

“Yeah,” Kasey replied. She seemed relieved that Mark was finally getting on board with them doing something instead of waiting for this to go away. 

To be honest Ian was relieved too. He didn’t want this to fuck Kasey and Mark up. There was of course no way in hell that this whole thing wouldn’t mess with any of them, but he wanted things to be better once this was over and not worse.  
He wanted, he realized, Mark to like him. They had shared that moment in the kitchen after all. That was the real Mark. The one Ian wanted to get to know better. 

“And you’re going alone to visit these professionals?” Mark asked, with a look at Ian. 

“Well…yeah. I mean there are only three people who know about this, so yeah. And I can take care of myself. Kasey needs you.” 

Mark nodded. “Be careful anyway.” 

Ian smiled. “Sure.”

~+~  
It still felt weird, but when would the chance come around again, he thought as he was standing under the warm spray of the shower.  
Kasey had given him permission. He was sure she had touched his body too. They made a pact after all.  
He let his hands slid down his stomach and then between his legs. It was different from this angle of course and it felt – he didn’t have words for it, but he knew that women could have more than one orgasm shortly after another and he was totally going to try this.  
His mind flashed to all the random encounters he had had in the past, some of them were memorable and he picked the one with the two girls a year ago. That one always got him going fast, because it had been just so hot.  
He could feel himself clench and when he slipped a finger over his clit his whole body shuddered. He could feel the slick wetness further down. It was a whole different kind of arousal. He pressed his tits against the cold tile and that felt surprisingly good too. His nipples hardened and he rubbed his breasts against the tile, the groves catching on them and making him even wetter.  
He bit his lip to keep a groan in. He didn’t want Kasey or Mark to hear him getting off in the shower.  
Everywhere his hand brushed his body it felt good, electric, heightened his arousal further. He opted to only rub his clit for a while, because it felt so fucking good. He wondered how it would feel if someone sucked on it. Would it be close to what he was feeling when someone sucked the head of his cock?  
Shit, the image of Mark between his legs popped into his head and he came suddenly with a muffled groan.  
He could feel his heart beat too fast in his chest, his knees felt weak, he had to turn and lean his back against the tile, because otherwise he feared he would fall. His tights felt slick, his body was still tingling.  
He totally wanted to do it again. Preferably on a bed, when he had more time to tease himself. Maybe he would be lucky enough to have the apartment to himself for an hour or two in the next few days.  
After his body calmed down, he finished showering and got dressed for bed.  
Kasey was already asleep on her side of the bed, so he slid under the covers carefully because he didn’t want to wake her up.  
It felt nice, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, to have someone else there beside him. 

~+~  
Breakfast the next day was a quiet affair, but Ian couldn’t help but notice that they had started a routine. It had been easy enough for Kasey and Mark to make room for him in their home. And it hit him like a brick to the head that morning, how well they fit. 

“You okay?” Kasey asked, handing him a mug of coffee, exactly the way he liked it. 

He nodded. “Yeah.” 

“You sure? You kinda looked freaked out there for a moment,” Kasey said, sitting down. 

Mark was finishing the French toast he had been making. Mark really made excellent French toast. It was another small detail he hadn’t known about his band mate before all this happened. 

Ian shook his head. “I’m fine, really. Was just thinking.”

“Okay then,” she said. “Once we found someone real, we’ll call.”

“I know the plan. Don’t worry. I will take good care of this body,” Ian replied. 

“You better,” Mark said, putting a plate in front of him and one in front of Kasey, before he sat down. “I am fond of that body.” 

They ate in silence and then split up. Ian would take his own car, because he knew how to drive it, but had to take Kasey’s driver’s license. He gave her his.  
“Good luck,” he said to them outside the apartment and then got into the car. He didn’t think he would find anyone who had actually a clue what was going on with him, or knew how to fix it. But they were desperate and this was the only plan of action that made a bit of sense. Just sitting around and doing nothing wasn’t getting them anywhere anyway. 

He hadn’t been very optimistic to start with, but the more of these people he checked out the worse his mood became.  
By afternoon, after he had some lunch and texted both Mark and Kasey that he had had no luck so far, he looked at his list with a handful of names left on it and sighed. He was ready to give the fuck up, because no one so far had a clue, but there were only five names left on the list and hope sprang eternal after all.  
The next one was only three blocks away. Ian grabbed his bag and started walking.  
It looked like a used book store, he checked the address with his list, but it was the right one. The antique looking sign said it was open, so Ian entered the dark shop. It smelled like old paper, herbs and coffee inside. It looked like something out of another time.  
It wasn’t really dark inside, but it felt homely, maybe it was because of the mismatched ancient looking bookcases everywhere.  
The girl behind the counter didn’t fit the shop. She had pink hair and a nose piercing. 

“I’m looking for whoever is in charge here,” Ian said. 

She looked up from the book she had been reading, an old paperback. “You looking for books or other stuff?” 

“Other stuff,” Ian said. He didn’t have the patience or time to try and find a book on body-switching spells or whatever. If there even was something like that. 

She waved him forward. “Give me your list and I’ll see if we have it.”

Ian frowned. “I’m not here for that. I need to talk to a professional.”

She looked at him then, “You want Travis then. He’s the owner and ‘professional’.”

He could hear the finger quotes around the word loud and clear and wondered if she was making fun of him. “Is he in?” Ian asked. 

“He’s with a client, but should be done shortly. You want a water while you’re waiting?” The girl asked. 

Ian nodded. “Sure, thanks.”

She fished bottled water out from under the counter. It was a glass bottle, the kind you usually only get in expensive restaurants or hotels. 

“Travis doesn’t believe in plastic bottles, they’re bad for our planet,” the girl explained. “You can wait in that chair or look around. No spilling anything on any of the books.” 

Ian nodded, and opted for the chair. There was a small table too, where a stack of old worn paperbacks was resting, ready to be picked up, Ian thought. He picked up a copy of Alice in Wonderland and started reading. The girl went back to her own book.  
Ian was starting on chapter two when a guy came out of the back of the shop. 

“Customer,” the girl said. 

Ian looked up at the man. He was dark skinned and pretty. There was no other word for it. He didn’t look like someone who was dabbling in witchcraft. He looked like he should be on the covers of magazines. Or the catwalk modeling clothes way too expensive for normal people. 

“You Travis?” Ian asked, getting up from the chair. 

“You’re…not yourself right now,” Travis said, studding Ian. 

Ian blinked at him. “No, I’m not,” he replied, but wasn’t giving anything else away. He put the book down on the stack carefully and waited Travis out. 

Travis nodded to the girl. “I think we should talk in the back.”

Ian agreed and followed Travis to a small office. The office did look like something out of a Voodoo-movie, but in a clean and modern way, Ian thought. There were bookshelves of course, and big leather chairs, as well as a nice desk, which didn’t look ancient, but modern. It somehow fit right in. 

“What can you tell me about your condition?” Travis asked as soon as Ian sat in one of the two chairs and put his empty glass bottle on the desk. 

“What can you tell me about my condition?” 

Travis smiled. It was a nice enough smile, but not really amused. “There is something wrong with your body, or your soul…” he trailed off and then reached out to touch Ian, “may I?” He asked before his fingers made contact. 

“Sure, go ahead,” Ian answered, and wondered if Travis had asked because he was in a girl’s body right now, or if he would have asked no matter what. 

Travis’ hand was cool and big, his fingers slender, his touch – electric. “Hmm…so, you’re not you right now. You’re not even a woman,” Travis said after a few minutes. 

“Okay, yeah. So, you’re the real deal then?” Ian asked, as Travis stepped back. 

Travis shrugged. “I have some gifts I guess.” He leaned his ass against the desk and smiled at Ian. “So, person who is in the wrong body, how can I help you?”

“Can you help me?” Ian asked. 

“Probably, but I’ll need to know more about this whole situation.”

“Ian,” Ian said, holding out his hand, “and this body belongs to Kasey.”

“Your girlfriend?” 

“A friend’s girlfriend,” Ian answered. 

“She cheated on him with you?” Travis asked. 

“Hell no,” Ian hissed. 

“Could have been an explanation,” Travis said calmly. There was no judgment in his voice, hadn’t been there when he asked if Kasey had been cheating either. 

“You’ve seen shit like this a lot, Travis?” Ian asked. 

“Not really. No, but I’ve heard of it,” Travis answered. “I’ll need to talk to the person who is inside your body as well.” 

“Sure, that can be arranged. Is it okay if her boyfriend comes too?” Ian asked, because he didn’t think that Mark would let them do this alone. Now that they found someone who may be able to help them. 

Travis nodded. “I have appointments tomorrow all day, but if the evening is good for you-“

“Yeah, it is. Whenever. The sooner the better,” Ian interrupted. 

“Okay, around six then, here.”

“What will this cost?” Ian asked. 

“I don’t know yet, because I don’t know what exactly is going on, how to fix it and what ingredients I will need to do so,” Travis answered. 

Which was fair enough, Ian thought, but he didn’t like it anyway. It was true that he wasn’t broke and he knew that both Kasey and Mark would help pay for this as they wanted it resolved as fast as possible as well, but still he didn’t want to pay with a finger or kidney. 

“Don’t worry, I do take money,” Travis added, reading Ian’s thoughts. Which probably wasn’t difficult because he was sure he was broadcasting them on Kasey’s face. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ian said, standing up. 

Travis nodded, they shook hands and then Travis escorted him out of the office.  
The girl didn’t even look at him as he passed her on his way out of the shop. He crumbled the list with names and threw it in the trashcan outside a diner and then he called Kasey. 

“Ian,” she said, she sounded exhausted. 

“I found someone who knew that I don’t belong in this body. He wants to meet you too, tomorrow,” Ian said, forgoing the usual hello and small talk. 

“Shit, really? Why not today?” 

“Because, apparently he’s a busy man and our situation is not life and death,” Ian answered. 

“But he is the real deal?” Kasey asked. 

“Yes, Kasey, he is the real deal,” Ian replied. “Did you find anyone who-“

“Nah, all of them were – they didn’t see what was wrong with me,” she said. 

In other words they were all scam artists, which wasn’t surprising to Ian at all. He had dealt with his fair share of them today as well. “Okay then. Meet you back home?” 

“Yes,” Kasey replied with no hesitation. “We’ll bring Thai.” 

“Good idea,” Ian said and hung up. 

Fucking finally, he thought, things were looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress report:   
I figured out how many chapters there will be to this: 11. \o/ And I finished chapter seven today.

~Three~  
“It looks like a used book-shop,” Mark said the following afternoon as they stood outside Travis’ bookstore. 

“Because it is a used book shop,” Ian replied, opening the door to said book shop. 

The girl from yesterday nodded at him. “He’s in the office, go right in.” 

Ian thanked her and did just that, Mark and Kasey followed. The door was open just a crack, so he didn’t knock. 

“Ian,” Travis said and then looked at Mark and Kasey. He held out his hand to her. “You must be Kasey.” 

She nodded, smiling. Probably because Travis had known that she was in the wrong body right away. “Yeah. Thank you for seeing us on such a short notice.” 

“Mark,” Mark said, offering his hand to Travis as well. 

Travis shook it. “Please sit. I heard some of the story from Ian yesterday, but I would like you to walk me through your part, Kasey.” 

“Can you help us?” Kasey asked. 

“I will try,” Travis answered honestly. 

Ian didn’t know if he liked that honesty or not, but it was probably better than false hope and promises. 

“Okay,” Kasey said. 

“So please tell me as much as you can remember,” he encouraged her. 

She nodded and started telling the story from her end. Ian had heard it already more than once as they had been searching for clues, so he tuned it out more or less and looked around the office. There were a lot of books, old and new, and boxes: wood and metal. No glass jars with dead animals or body parts in vicious looking liquids. It really didn’t look like anything Ian had imagined, except that it had this feeling to it, like a Voodoo-movie, but then again, Travis didn’t look like his idea of a witch-doctor either. Except maybe for the dark smooth skin. 

“And you can’t think of anyone who would want to do this to you?” Travis asked and Ian could feel his eyes on him, so he tuned in again. 

He shook his head, so did Kasey and Mark. 

“We don’t even know anyone who dabbles in this kind of stuff, not even Tarot, you know?” Kasey said. 

Travis nodded. “This didn’t happen by mistake or divine intervention,” he replied. 

“Someone did this to us,” Mark stated.

“Yes, maybe this was not their intention, but yes, someone did this to you. You said you’re in an up and coming band?” Travis continued to question them. Ian had no idea where this was leading and he was getting impatient. He wanted to get to the part where Travis took out his cauldron or wand or whatever and said the words to get him his body back. He didn’t hate Kasey’s body, but that was probably the problem. He was getting used to it and he could see that she was getting used to it too and that was just not an option. 

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?” Mark asked. 

“Maybe it was a fan, or maybe it was someone close to you,” Travis said. “Just covering my bases, the more I know the better I can help.” 

“So, you can help?” Mark asked. 

“Yes, I can, I just need to figure out which of the three spells that could make this happen had been used on you.” 

“So there are standard antidotes for this kind of thing?” Kasey asked. 

Travis smiled. He had a nice smile. Calming, Ian thought. He also had pretty eyes, light brown with a hint of gold. Unusual for sure. “There is nothing standard about switching bodies with someone, Kasey.” 

“Tell me about it,” she said. 

“Depending on the hex the cure can be really simple or really complicated,” Travis said. “I’ll need to run some test. You may find them embarrassing.” 

“I woke up with a cock one day…I think I’m past all that.” 

Travis nodded and looked at Mark. “If you could wait outside?”

Mark hesitated. “Why?” 

“Because they need to be naked for this,” Travis answered. “And your energy could be contra productive.” 

Mark closed his eyes briefly like he was in pain. “You want me to stay Kasey? If you want me to stay I’ll stay,” he said to her. 

She hesitated, thinking it over. “No, I think I’ll be fine. Ian will be here and I don’t think Travis is gonna try anything.”

“I am a professional,” Travis said. “Just think of me as a doctor.”

“Right,” Mark said, reaching over and squeezing her hand, which was Ian’s hand and – still a mindfuck seeing that. He still got this funny feeling in his stomach seeing Mark touching his body. Ian didn’t think it would go away any time soon. “I’ll be right outside.” 

Kasey nodded. 

They waited until the door was closed and then started to take off your clothes. “No need to forsake the underwear,” Travis said. “But I need to paint some symbols on your backs, shoulders, stomachs and legs,” he explained to them as he grabbed a few items from his desk drawer. He mixed the items in a bowl until he had a blue paste and then he grabbed a brush. “This is the diagnostic part.”

“Will it hurt?” Kasey asked. 

Travis shook his head. “It might tickle a bit, but do try to stay as still as possible.” 

“Okay,” Kasey said. 

“You want to go first?” Travis asked her. 

“Sure why the hell not?” She stood in front of him and Ian watched the brush paint blue symbols onto her skin. Once Travis was done with Kasey it was Ian’s turn. 

It felt nice, actually, until Travis finished the symbols and murmured a few words then the paint started to burn slightly and it glowed too. 

“Well, shit,” Ian heard himself saying. Real magic was being performed on his body. So weird, he thought. It only lasted a few moments but once the glowing and burning stopped he felt exhausted. 

“Yeah, what he said,” Kasey whispered. 

“It flared silver,” Travis said. 

“Is that good?” Kasey asked. 

“It’s not one of the three colors it should have flared,” Travis answered her. 

“So…what does that mean?” Ian asked. 

“That I can’t use anything I would usually use, and need to consult with someone else on this.” 

“Fuck,” Kasey said with feeling. 

“I’m sorry,” Travis told her and Ian could tell that he meant it. “But I don’t want to make things worse.”

“No, I get it. How long do you think this will take?” Kasey replied. 

“Another day maybe,” Travis said. 

“Well, fuck,” Ian said, he had been hoping that he could have skipped the wedding, because by then Kasey would be back in her own body. Seemed he would have to go anyway. Dance, play nice, be Kasey. 

“We will be gone over the weekend, it’s my sister’s wedding,” Kasey explained. 

“Monday then. I am sure I can fix this for you guys on Monday,” Travis said. 

Kasey grabbed her clothes and then just looked at them. “Thank you Travis.”

“The paint doesn’t stain,” Travis said. “You can put on your clothes. “

“Okay,” she said and started doing just that. Ian did the same with his. 

“And?” Mark asked as soon as they closed the door to the office behind them, getting up from the armchair Ian had been sitting in just yesterday. 

“He doesn’t know how to fix it yet. He needs to consult someone who knows more about it,” Ian answered him. 

“So…the wedding?” Mark asked. 

“We’re still going,” Kasey answered him. 

“Okay,” Mark said, taking her into his arms. 

Ian felt like he should be looking away, but it wasn’t happening. He couldn’t help it. And he knew that he was getting in too deep, but he couldn’t help that either. It was what it was. 

“It’s going to be alright, Kasey, you’ll see,” Mark said. 

She nodded against his neck. Ian wondered if it was weird for her, because in her own body she was smaller. Mark and Ian were nearly the same height. 

“I can always fake a headache later on,” Ian threw in. 

She laughed. “Thank you, Ian.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. His fingers were itching with the need to touch her too. To hug and comfort her, but it wasn’t his place. So he watched them until they were ready to let go of each other and they all could go home. 

~+~  
The wedding and party would be outside the city in a quiet little hotel. Ian and Kasey had stalked the website a few days ago. They would stay there for one night, because apparently Kasey’s sister Tina thought that it wouldn’t be a good idea to let anyone drive back home that late drunk. Which, Ian had to admit, was true. 

They piled into Mark’s car after breakfast, with Ian in the back. He didn’t mind, he put his ear buds in and listened to music on the four hour drive. They didn’t stop until they were there.  
Ian took a deep breath before he got out of the car. He knew Kasey’s parents from the photographs she had shown him and he waved at them as soon as Kasey’s mom caught their eyes.  
Mark stepped close to Ian, put an arm around him and Kasey stood on his other side. 

“Kasey!” her mom said, already grabbing for Ian. “So good to see you and you Mark!” She hugged Mark too and then they introduced Kasey as Ian to her. She grabbed Kasey’s arm and started talking to her as they left the parking lot. It was obvious Kasey’s mom wanted Ian to feel welcomed.  
It wasn’t a big wedding, around forty guests or so, Ian guessed. Mark helped Ian with the names, for which Ian was endlessly grateful. They managed to excuse themselves to freshen up after half an hour of greeting people.  
Mark let go of Ian as soon as they closed the door to the hotel room. 

“That went well,” Ian said. 

“Guess so,” Mark replied, running a hand through his too long brown hair. “We should get ready. The ceremony is in an hour and then we only have to manage a few hours of celebration.”

“Walk in the park. I practiced my dancing,” Ian replied with a smile just as someone knocked on the door. 

“It’s me,” Kasey said and Mark opened the door. 

“Where is your room?” Ian asked. 

“Nowhere close to yours. This sucks, but I guess I can be glad I, you, were allowed to come at all,” Kasey said. “Is it okay when I dress and shower here? We have enough time, and I wanted to help you with your hair and make-up.” 

“Yeah,” Ian replied. He was secretly endlessly grateful for her help. 

She smiled at him. “Okay, guys, let’s do this.” 

~+~  
“You look…” Mark started and then just stared at Ian. 

“Stunning,” Kasey said, “is the word you’re looking for, Mark.” She winked at Ian. 

“Yeah…that,” Mark replied. 

Ian though that Kasey did a great job with the hair and the make-up. She most likely didn’t do it like she would do her own. The make-up was on the light side and the hair not over the top. And Ian appreciated it. He didn’t think he would be able to deal with a complicated hairdo. It would only add to the stress he was already feeling over this whole thing.  
His dark flower dress looked stunning with the yellow ballerinas and the small yellow clutch he had gotten. No jewelry for him. He thought he looked good like this as well. 

“Good, I won’t embarrass you then,” Ian said with a grin. 

“You could never,” Kasey said, kissing his cheek. 

It surprised Ian, but he liked it. “Was it weird, kissing your own face?” 

She took a minute to think about it. “It was different for sure, but man, is my skin soft.” 

“Your lips smell like peaches,” Ian said. 

“Yeah?” and she was leaning in and he was pretty sure she was going to kiss him, but then Mark made a noise and they looked at him. 

“Stop fucking around guys, Kasey get ready, you’re still not dressed.” 

“Oh, right,” she said, sheepishly. 

Ian glanced at the clock. They had thirty minutes left. He was sure he could shower and dress in thirty minutes. Mark was already all dressed and ready. And he cleaned up well, Ian thought. 

“You look good,” Ian said. 

“Won’t embarrass you either,” Mark replied. 

“I know this is weird, but soon it will be all over and we can forget it ever happened,” Ian said, leaning against the delicate looking dresser. 

“You really think so?” Mark asked. “You know your face looks like hers but not?” 

“I – yeah, you told me before. Kasey said it too, that I wear her body differently.”

“It’s the same with your face, your real face. I can see her in your face and it’s- messed up. And this whole thing is messed up and-“

“Yeah, I get it,” Ian said. “I’m trying to make this work for Kasey and you too.”

Mark looked at him suddenly. His green eyes were intense and Ian nearly took a step back. “I know. Thank you.”

Ian blinked at him. That was the last thing he thought he would hear from Mark. “You are welcome.” 

“You know I don’t hate you, right?” Mark said. 

“I – yeah, I guess,” Ian replied. 

“And I’m sorry I made you feel…I don’t even know. It’s not you.” 

“Really?” Ian asked. “Because sometimes it feels like it’s me and I told you guys before you hired me that I’m bisexual.” 

“I guess knowing it is one thing, seeing is another,” Mark said. 

Ian didn’t want to get into this now, because they had to be downstairs in ten minutes and he had to play the good girlfriend and happy sister of the bride for everyone. He sighed. “Apology accepted.” 

Mark nodded and then Kasey came out of the bathroom. It was true. She looked like Ian, but not. He wouldn’t have chosen the clothes she was wearing, but he had to admit that they looked good on him. The suit was a dark grey that made his skin glow instead of making it look too pale. And the tie was a nice bold color that made his grey eyes shine. 

“You look stunning,” Ian said. 

“I take it as the compliment it’s meant to be,” Kasey replied. “Shall we?”

“You’re staying at my side,” Ian said. 

“Don’t worry, we got you,” Mark replied. 

~+~  
Mark was such a fucking lair, Ian thought five hours later. He had been at Ian’s side for an hour into the party and then he said he was going to just say ‘hi’ to an old friend and since then Ian hadn’t seen him. Ian had mingled because that was what Kasey would have done and tried to remember all the information about her family and old friends. It had been exhausting. 

“You two left me,” Ian said as Kasey approached him. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, but this girl was flirting with me and I – I didn’t know how to let her down gently,” Kasey said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. It was a risqué move, but they were standing in a corner where Ian had been hiding out for the last forty minutes. 

“It seems I’m very popular with the single ladies,” Ian joked. 

“Yeah, you are. You don’t even have to do anything, do you?!” She asked, looking out at the dance floor. People had fun out there. Ian had been brushing up on his ballroom dancing and now he was standing here like a fucking wallflower. He downed the rest of his drink and put the empty glass on one of the small tables that littered the walls. 

“Wanna dance?” Ian asked. 

She hesitated only for a moment and then nodded. “Hell yeah.”

He pulled her to the dance floor and she put her arm around him. It hadn’t been strange for Ian to not be the one leading, because he could do both just fine. A lot of the guys he had been with liked to lead and he didn’t particularly care either way.  
It was just a bit strange to be so small that he had to look up. In his real body he was slim, yes, but not small. But it felt good to be dancing with Kasey that way too. 

“He would have ditched me too,” Kasey said. 

“What?” 

“It’s not because it’s you in my body, he would have ditched me too so he could catch up with some friends he didn’t see in a long time,” Kasey replied, smiling down on him. 

“Ah, okay, but see I am a fish out of water here and I need someone to guide me through this,” Ian said. 

“I think you did fine,” Kasey replied and he could tell that she meant it. “My mom’s focus is on Tina anyway right now as it should be. Everyone is happy for her.”

“You too,” Ian said. 

“Yeah, me too,” Kasey replied. 

“I’m not mad at him, much,” Ian said. 

“It was kinda bad of him, but I get why he did it and I want you to know why he did it too, so you won’t be mad,” Kasey said, and then spun him around. 

She caught him easily and pulled him against her chest, which was of course his chest, but he thought his body even smelled differently. Was this how he smelled to other people? It was fascinating seeing himself from the outside. 

“How is it for you to see yourself like this?” Ian asked. 

“Strange, but not in a bad way. With you inside me I can see other sides of myself,” Kasey said. 

Ian chuckled. “Really?”

She slapped his arm playfully, it was such a girly gesture he thought. “Get your head out of the gutter.”

“It’s not in the gutter. I thought you were hot from the first moment I saw you, and then Mark came in right after you did and put his arm around you.” 

She blinked at him. “You would’ve hit on me?” 

He stopped dancing and looked at her. “Of course, you’re hot.” 

“I…thank you.” 

“You know you’re hot right?” Ian asked. 

She nodded. “I mean…on some days, yeah, on others…not so much. I didn’t used to think much of my appearance as a kid or teenager. Couldn’t be bothered,” she confessed. “Tina was always the outgoing one.” 

“So, you were overlooked a lot,” Ian concluded. 

She shrugged and then started dancing again. They were swaying to the music really and nothing else as they talked about their childhoods. 

“Things obviously changed,” Ian said. 

She smiled. Even that smile looked different than his own. “Yeah, they did.” 

“How did you and Mark meet?” Ian asked. 

“At the grocery story. He bumped into me and I spilled my groceries. He helped and then invited me for a coffee to make it up to me. He was charming and good looking and I was free anyway, so I said yes. Surprisingly he fit right in with my family and friends, made a few of his own from our circle as well.” 

“And here you are now, dancing with another man,” Ian joked. 

She laughed, pulling him closer. “Yeah, and I like it.” 

“I like it too, it’s good we did this. I wasn’t to a wedding in years,” Ian said. 

They danced for another few songs until someone bumped into Kasey. It was some guy Ian didn’t know and couldn’t remember Kasey showing him pictures of to memorize. 

“Can I?” the guy asked Kasey, the way he asked – Ian didn’t like it. 

“No,” he said. 

The guy looked at him then, for the first time, like it had been a forgone conclusion that Kasey would just let go of Ian’s hand and hand him over to some random stranger. Like the girl in this scenario, which he was now, didn’t have a choice in this matter. 

“Excuse me?“ The man said. 

“I said no, I do not want to dance with you, not that you asked me, which: rude,” Ian said. 

Kasey was just staring at him and then looked at the man. “You heard her. Sorry.”

Ian wanted to tell her to not be sorry, but he let it go. The man looked like he wanted to argue, but then Ian could feel a warm hand at his back. He looked over his shoulder and wasn’t surprised to see Mark standing there. 

“You mind?” Mark asked Kasey. 

She smiled at him. “Go for it.” 

“And again, I’m not asked,” Ian huffed. 

Mark blinked at him. “Sorry, you wanna dance with me, woman, your boyfriend?” There was amusement in his eyes. How much had Mark had to drink, Ian wondered briefly but then let it go.

Ian liked that side of Mark. He leaned up on his tiptoes so he could reach Kasey’s cheek and kissed her. “Sure. Boyfriend,” he said to Mark and held out his hand to him. 

Mark took it, nodded at Kasey, ignored the man who had tried to butt in and pulled Ian close. 

“Was he bothering you?” Mark asked. 

Ian huffed. “I can take care of myself. Even in this body.” 

“I have no doubts about that,” Mark replied. “You looked like you wanted to slap that guy.”

“I wanted to tell him to try some respect for a change,” Ian said. “If you want to dance with a girl, you ask the girl and not her partner, because she’s not a possession.” He grinned. “Same goes for a boy, or a man. Guys like that really turn me off.”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, I agree. Also sorry I ditched you, but you seemed to do fine.” 

Ian shrugged. “I guess I am doing okay, but you know I don’t actually know anyone here, except you and Kasey. I’m faking it all. And I’m alright mingling on my own, you know, but not when I’m also playing at being someone else.”

He spun Ian around and caught him effortlessly against his chest. Ian inhaled his scent, couldn’t help it at all. Maybe it was the champagne he had been drinking, maybe it was something else. Maybe it was Mark looking at him like that. 

“My beautiful girlfriend,” Mark said. 

“Yeah, her, in the flesh,” Ian replied, a bit breathlessly. 

Mark smiled. They danced for another few songs, the music picked up and once it slowed down again, Kasey was there with another drink. 

They left the dance floor and found a quiet table in a corner. Mark grabbed a bottle of liquor from the open bar.  
People came by sometimes to talk or ask for a dance, Ian declined, but Kasey took some girls up on it, with a wink at them. 

“She’s a good dancer,” Ian observed. He felt warm and loose. He hadn’t drank that much, he thought dimly to feel this way, but then maybe Kasey’s body had a different tolerance for alcohol than his own. 

“You’re a good dancer,” Mark said. 

“I-“

“I don’t mean in her body, that obviously too, I guess it’s muscle memory? But I mean you, in your body as well.” 

“You watched me dance?” 

Mark nodded. “Yeah, when we went out sometimes after a gig.” 

Ian eyed him and the glass in his hand. The bottle of liqueur was nearly empty. “How much did you have to drink?” 

“I’m not drunk, Ian, I’m being nice,” Mark said, downing the rest of his drink and reaching for the bottle. 

Ian was there first to snatch the bottle away from him. “It’s getting late anyway,” he said, “We should collect Kasey and –“

“Go to bed?” Mark cut in. 

There was something about the way he said it…but maybe Ian was reading into it. Wishful thinking and alcohol.  
“Yes, we really should. I mean, we will drive back after breakfast tomorrow, right? So sleep is a thing that needs to happen.” 

Mark nodded and got up from the chair. He looked around, as did Ian until they spotted Kasey. She had been cornered by a couple.  
Ian was pretty sure he knew what they were asking her. He had gotten those kinds of offers before. Took some people up on them as well.  
Kasey laughed and shook her head. 

“What did they want?” Mark asked as they reached her side. 

She grinned. “A threesome. Seems my sister’s friends are more open minded than I thought.” 

“Or drunker than they thought,” Mark said. 

“They didn’t seem that drunk,” Kasey replied. 

“You shot them down?” Ian asked. 

“You wouldn’t have?” Kasey answered. 

“No, they were hot, and I like to have fun with both genders at the same time.” 

“They were nice too,” Kasey said. “Too bad you’re not in your body.”

“Yeah,” Ian agreed. 

“But you wouldn’t have been here if you were in your own body,” Mark pointed out. 

“True that,” Kasey agreed. 

Ian sighed. “Fucked either way.” 

“Or not fucked to be precise,” Kasey said. 

Ian groaned. “You need to go to bed too. You had way too much fun.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the entrance. He knew that Mark would follow them.  
Once at the room door he fumbled for the charming old fashioned key and opened it.  
“That’s not my room,” Kasey said. 

“You need to help me get all these hair pins out,” Ian replied. “Besides your room is on the other end of the hotel and – I don’t know if Mark is going to want to share a bed with me.” Because until now he had shared a bed with Kasey and Mark had slept in the guest room. 

“Mark doesn’t care either way tonight,” Mark said behind him and pushed them through the door. 

“Oh, okay,” Ian said. 

Kasey sat him down on the bed and started to take the hair pins out, while Mark was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. The bed was big enough for two people, Ian thought, but three would be a bit tight.  
Kasey combed his hair out with her fingers; he leaned into it, closing his eyes. It felt good. 

“Come on, take this off,” she said and Ian raised his arms so she could take off his dress.  
The bra was next. 

“Shit,” Mark said from the door to the bathroom and Ian opened his eyes. Mark was staring at him, at his breasts, at Kasey with the bra in one hand and her other on Ian’s hip. 

“This – is exactly what it looks like,” she said. Obviously trying to defuse whatever the hell was going on right now. Ian had an idea what was going on right now, but – but. 

“You look good together, I thought that when you were dancing too,” Mark said, coming closer.

Ian swallowed, his nipples tightened . 

“Oh,” Kasey said. There was a moment of silence and then Ian could feel her fingers (his own fingers) on his neck and then he was looking at Kasey (at himself) and then she was kissing him and he only hesitated a moment before he was kissing her back. It was surreal to feel his own lips against his. It was surreal to feel Mark’s hand on his naked shoulder, sliding down, cupping his breast. He heard himself moan against Kasey’s mouth. A part of him was seriously debating if he should stop this and go hide in the bathroom, a bigger part of him was ready to do whatever the hell they wanted right now and just go with it, because they were all adults after all. Lust won out. 

Mark rolled Ian’s nipple between his fingers and he could feel his pussy clench, it was different from when he had played with himself in the shower. But then; sex with other people involved was always different.  
Kasey’s hand cupped his other breast, it was a bit hesitant, different, good. He reached out so he could curl his fingers around her neck, so he could deepen the kiss. Take control of it.  
He only broke the kiss when he needed to breathe and then Mark was there, his fingers around Ian’s neck and pulling him in, close, taking his mouth gently. It was sweet, yes, but not what he wanted, so he turned, straddled Mark, took that mouth for himself. He wasn’t a girl, he didn’t want sweet right now either; he wanted to dominate that kiss, that man.  
Mark gasped in surprise, but his hands came up and settled on Ian’s hips. His naked breasts were brushing against Mark’s dress shirt. He pressed closer, his hands stole under Mark’s shirt and found warm, soft skin. 

“Off,” he whispered against Mark’s lips and they let go of each other long enough to get rid of the shirt. He looked over his shoulder to Kasey. She was shirtless now too, his tattoos on full display and she was stroking her cock, his cock, shit, so strange, still. It wasn’t hesitant or fumbling, but it was different from the way he used his hand on himself. She obviously had done it before, explored that body she was currently inside of. “Fuck,” he said. 

“Yeah, that…can I?” Kasey asked. “Would that be too weird?”

“You want to – fuck yourself?” Ian asked. 

She laughed. “I won’t get another chance to be inside a girl this way for sure. I want to-“

He nodded because he understood completely. “Yeah, I want to know too.” They both looked to Mark then, because he was part of this, if he wanted it or not. 

“Yeah,” he licked his lips and Kasey followed that motion. “Yeah, okay.” 

She reached over and curled her fingers around Mark’s neck, and Ian could feel her arm against his naked shoulder. Could feel Mark getting hard in his boxers. His eyes snapped to Mark’s face, but Mark was only looking at Kasey. They were staring at each other. And then Mark nodded again and Kasey kissed him, but it was Ian’s mouth that kissed Mark, it was Ian’s hand that held Mark, it was Ian’s tongue that made Mark moan. He was becoming wetter by the second.  
Ian’s hands dug into Mark’s back. He was sure Mark could feel his wetness through those flimsy panties he was wearing. 

“You want to fuck me too?” Kasey asked, and she was still looking at Mark. 

Mark shook his head. Ian wasn’t sure that it was a no, but Kasey just nodded, didn’t push it. “You want to fuck Ian?” 

In Kasey’s body, Ian thought. Shit, and he wanted that. He wanted to feel Mark inside him. Had felt that low-key attraction for some time now, and if this was the only time – because this was fucking crazy anyway – he could feel Mark’s dick inside him, he was all for it. 

Mark nodded. “Is that weird?” 

Kasey laughed. “Shit yeah, but I want to fuck him too, so not throwing any stones here, as I’m sitting in a glass house myself.” She looked at Ian then. “You want that?” 

“Hell yes,” Ian said. “Condoms. We need condoms.”

“Got you covered,” Mark said, but wasn’t getting up because Ian was still sitting in his lap. Mark#s fingers were running up and down his sides and back and it made Ian wetter still. “Bathroom.”

“I’ll get them,” Kasey said, and disappeared into the bathroom a moment later. 

“You sure?” Mark asked. His hand was drawing small circles on Ian’s hip, brushing skin and panties and skin again. It was maddening, it was hot. He wanted Mark to touch him everywhere. He wanted Mark’s fingers in his mouth, inside his pussy. 

“Yeah, I am just that adventurous and I am sure you’re gonna make my first time good for me,” Ian answered, teasingly. 

Mark groaned and then he kissed Ian, hard. The kiss left Ian breathless and his panties in ruins. 

“Shit,” Kasey said, approaching them with condoms in hand. 

Ian was already slick and ready, and had just enough alcohol in his system to not overthink the whole thing right now. 

“We look good together,” Ian said. 

Kasey nodded, throwing the condoms on the bed. “You do.” And then she was grabbing Ian’s face with her hands, his hands, and she was kissing him again, and it was sweet and languid and a total contrast to Mark’s kiss, but it left Ian breathless too.

Mark’s hands were running up and down his back and his sides and then cupped his ass. “Off?” He asked.  
Ian nodded, and lifted his hips so Mark could pull down the ruined panties just enough. “Lost cause, I fear,” he said to Kasey. 

“Worth it,” she replied. 

Mark chose that moment to slip his finger inside his pussy and he moaned, shamelessly. Ian pressed closer. “I like how you kiss,” he said against Mark’s skin. “I like how you finger me too,” he added. 

Mark bit his shoulder. 

Ian wondered for a moment if Kasey was one for dirty talk, but then Mark rubbed his clit just right and he came biting his lip. 

“That was fast,” Mark said. 

“That was good,” Ian replied, he got up on shaky legs, got rid of the panties and then let himself fall onto the bed and spread his legs. “Come on.” 

Kasey swallowed. 

Mark just stared. Ian knew then that Kasey had never presented herself like this to Mark.  
He held out a hand to Kasey. “Fuck me now.” 

She nodded and crawled over him, she leaned down to kiss Ian, and Ian slung his legs around her middle. She was still wearing pants. 

“Need to be naked for this part,” Ian said teasingly, against her lips. 

“I know that, I had sex before,” she replied. “You need to let go, so I can get out of those pants and underwear.” 

“Mark can help you, he helped me,” Ian replied, with a look at Mark, who was just sitting there, staring at them. He licked his lips. “Afraid?” 

Mark got up and stood behind Kasey, so he could reach around and open the nice dress pants and then he was sliding them down, and the boxers she was wearing too. She was hard, her cock, Ian’s cock looked somehow different and bigger from this angle. His tattoos looked stark against his skin. He was afraid he was losing his nerve. Maybe Mark should have gone first, he thought, because Mark had done this before. 

“Condom,” Kasey said to Mark. 

“You want me to put it on?” Mark asked. It seemed he was getting back into it. 

“God, yes, that would be hot,” Ian hissed, he was getting impatient again. He was a wreck, he was aroused and he was nervous and he was so fucking wet. 

Mark gave him a look, but grabbed the condoms and slid one over Kasey’s dick. That image would be forever burned into Ian’s head, he just knew it. Mark stroked Kasey a few times before he whispered something in her ear, she nodded and then Ian could feel that dick at his pussy. 

“We can stop anytime you want to,” Kasey said. 

“Are you kidding? Get inside me now,” Ian replied. 

It took a bit of fumbling coordination but then she was inside him and – he had no words for it, because it felt totally different from when he had a dick inside him in his real, male body. There was no discomfort at all. 

Kasey was staring at him. “That feels – amazing.” 

“That’s how you feel every time we do this,” Mark said. 

“Move,” Ian hissed. “It’s gonna be better when you move.”

She nodded, “I don’t think I’m gonna last long.” 

“It’s fine,” Ian assured her. 

She moved and it was better, he was clinging to her as she drove into him carefully at first but then faster and more selfishly. She had been right, it didn’t last very long. 

She kissed him hard once she could move again. “Amazing.” 

He laughed as she rolled off of him and took care of the condom. And then Mark was there, his green eyes dark and intend on Ian’s. He wasn’t asking permission with words, but Ian could see the question in his eyes. 

“You better make me come again,” Ian said. 

Mark grabbed a condom, put it on and positioned himself between Ian’s legs. There was no hesitation at all, because he had done it countless times before. His hands grabbed Ian’s legs. “Turn around?” 

Ian took a moment to think about that request and then he nodded, turned around and got on his hands and knees. It had always been good for him in that position, so why not try it out when he was a girl? He also didn’t think that Mark was trying to avoid looking at him while they fucked.  
Mark grabbed his hips and pulled him in and then his cock was sliding into Ian’s wet pussy and – yes, this felt different. And Ian liked it. 

“Fuck,” he said. 

“I like it that way too,” Kasey threw in and then rolled over so she could kiss Ian and play with his nipples. That was why he liked sex with more than one person so much. More hands, more mouths, more touch. More pleasure. 

He was meeting Mark thrust for thrust in no time. And Kasey’s mouth was on his and her tongue was battling with his and – fuck, he was so close. He tore his mouth away from hers. “Rub my clit,” he said. 

She reached down and did just that. It didn’t take much more than that to make him come. He could feel the pleasure in every cell of his body.  
Mark was fucking him through that intense orgasm and then he could feel Mark come. Mark’s fingers grabbed his hips hard, would probably leave marks.  
Mark kissed the back of Ian’s neck as he collapsed on the bed, taking Ian with him.  
He was boneless and tired. Someone threw the blanket over him and he closed his eyes.  
Soon sleep claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, but hey, so you won’t have to wait a whole week for an update. ;)

~Four~  
“I’ll wait here,” Mark said, as they entered the book shop on Monday afternoon. 

They hadn’t talked about their crazy night of passion, but Ian could tell that Mark was freaked out about it. It had probably been his first threesome ever. And Ian was pretty sure that when Mark had entertained a threesome in his mind it had been with two gorgeous women, not his girlfriend of two years and another guy. Body-swapped. 

Kasey nodded. “Okay.” 

Ian wanted to touch her, but wasn’t sure if it would be welcome. “This is it,” he said as they took the few steps to Travis’ office. 

“Yeah,” Kasey said and then she grabbed his hand. She didn’t need to specify what she meant. “I don’t regret it.” 

He squeezed her hand. “I don’t regret it either. It was crazy, but fuck, it was good.”

“Yeah, it was good,” Kasey said with a smile and then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

Ian took a deep breath and opened the door to the office. They already knew that Travis would be able to fix this mess, because Travis had called them with the news and asked them to come in. So here they were. 

“How are you?” Travis asked as they sat down. 

“Fine,” Kasey answered. 

“Ready to get back to my own body,” Ian replied. 

“Good, let’s do this then,” Travis said. 

“Do we need to be naked for this too?” Kasey asked. 

Travis shook his head. “No, you just need to drink this,” he said, indicating two cups on the desk. “And then you’ll need to kiss, so your souls can switch back, while I’m going to chant. This should do the trick.” He took the cups and handed them each one. 

Ian and Kasey faced each other, their knees touching. He had the feeling he should say something, but he didn’t know what. After all everything was going to go back to normal, which – it was such a lie. 

“Bottoms up,” Kasey said and tipped her cup to her lips. Ian followed her example. The stuff tasted earthy and a bit sweet, not in a pleasant way, but not too horrible either. He tried to finish it all without having to taste it too much. 

Travis was already chanting. Ian wasn’t sure when exactly he had to kiss Kasey, so he reached out to curl his fingers around her neck and pulled her in. His body felt warm, her lips soft. His lips, his fucking lips felt soft.   
And then the world was tilting and everything went black. He realized that he must have closed his eyes and when he opened them he was looking at Kasey. The real Kasey, not Kasey in his body. 

“Kasey? Ian?” Travis asked. 

“It worked,” Kasey answered the unspoken question. 

Ian looked at his hands, his pale skin, his fingers. He was back in his body. “Fuck, it worked,” he said, “Thank you.” He meant it too, with all his being, he had never been so thankful before in his whole fucking life. His body was his again. His dick was his again. 

“My pleasure,” Travis said with a smile. 

Ian ran a hand through his own light-brown hair. It was a bit strange, he had gotten used to Kasey’s long curls, but he was sure it wouldn’t take him long to adjust to his own body again. It was after all the body he had been living in for the last twenty-five years. 

Kasey was crying. Ian put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in. “It feels strange,” she mumbled against his chest. 

“I know,” Ian told her, because he did know. He let her cry for a few minutes until she was done and then looked to Travis. “How much do we owe you for this?” 

“Five hundred,” Travis said. “All in all. Not separately.” 

“Really?” Kasey asked. 

Ian too thought that was rather cheap, all things considered, but he wasn’t going to argue. 

Travis shrugged. “It was an easy enough fix, once I knew how to fix it.” 

“Thank you again,” Kasey said and grabbed Travis’ hand to shake it. 

“You’re welcome,” Travis replied. “The tea should also make sure that whoever did this to you, won’t be successful in doing it again.” 

Ian had nearly forgotten that Travis had said someone did this to them. That someone was still out there.   
“Can you find out who did this to us?” Ian asked. 

Travis cocked his head to one side. “I can try.” 

“Thanks,” Ian said, because he did not feel comfortable not knowing who did this and why. Was it to break up the band? Had it been a love-spell gone wrong? 

“I’ll keep in touch,” Travis replied. 

Kasey grabbed her purse and paid him cash. Ian would give her his half of the payment as soon as he found an ATM. He guessed he should have thought about the money this morning, but to be honest he had been all over the place, because of the night he had spent with Kasey and Mark. Because they both had fucked him and it had been one of the best threesomes he had ever had.   
His cock twitched when he remembered it. 

Kasey touched his arm and smiled at him. “Let’s go and tell Mark.” 

Ian nodded, shook Travis’ hand once more and then they were walking out of the office. 

Mark stopped pacing as soon as he saw them. “And?” He sounded rather breathless, Ian thought. Like that night at the hotel. Shit, Ian shouldn’t be thinking about it anymore. It had clearly been a onetime thing only.

Kasey ran at him and flung herself into his arms. “I’m me!” 

Mark kissed her hard and Ian had to look away. 

“Thank god,” Mark said and then he looked at Ian. “We should celebrate.” 

Kasey nodded. “Yeah.” She looked to Ian too, for a moment he thought she would hold out her hand to him, (and he would have grabbed it), but then she just smiled at him. “You coming?” 

“Yes,” Ian said, because he wasn’t going to make this weird. They had had enough weird to last them a lifetime. 

Ian dragged them to the small place he had been eating at the day he took a chance with Travis’ book shop. 

“I didn’t know this place even existed,” Kasey said, looking around. 

“The food is good, the cakes excellent,” Ian replied, as they were sitting down. His body felt kind of strange, but he was adjusting to it well. Or maybe readjusting.   
They ordered and then just sat there, in silence. Maybe this whole thing wasn’t such a good idea after all. He wondered if he should say something about the night at the hotel, but then: what could he have said? Was it even wise to say anything as it was clear that neither Mark nor Kasey wanted to talk about it? At least not right now?   
He was glad once their food was delivered. 

“Oh,” Kasey said. 

“Oh?” Mark asked. 

“Food tastes different, I guess I got used to Ian’s taste buds,” she answered smiling. 

Ian took a sip of his coffee. She was right. Things tasted different. He should have realized it sooner, but there were so many strange things about being a girl that it just hadn’t really registered. 

“I got used to yours too,” Ian said, smiling.

“Is it weird for you to be back again?” Kasey asked. 

Ian shrugged. He was very aware that Mark was watching them as he was eating his sandwich.  
“I don’t know. I mean, I wasn’t overjoyed at first to be a girl, but it got easier the longer I stayed one.”

“Yeah,” Kasey said, nodding. “Exactly.”

“I for one am glad you’re back to normal,” Mark cut in. “What did that cost us?” 

“500,” Ian replied. “Before I forget, here is my half of it,” he had been to the ATM before they entered the café. He handed the cash over and Kasey put it away. 

“Really? Wasn’t that rather cheap?” Mark wondered. 

“Maybe Travis likes us?” Kasey said. 

“And we kind of hired him to figure out who did this to us in the first place and why,” Ian added. 

“So, he is sure it was some kind of hex or curse?” Mark asked. 

“Yeah,” Ian replied. He could still barley believe that they were talking about this whole magic thing like it was normal. 

“Aimed at whom?” Mark asked. 

“Not a fucking clue,” Ian replied, because he couldn’t think of anyone who would want him to be a girl. No one had approached them either. And it hadn’t happened while they were on tour, so a rival band (and he could hardly believe he was entertaining this idea) wouldn’t profit from it. 

“You think it was to get Ian out of the way?” Kasey asked. 

“Who would have beef with you, Babe?” Mark answered. 

“Who would want to hurt Ian?” Kasey gave back. 

Which was a good question, it wasn’t that Ian had lived a cookie cutter life, but he didn’t think anyone wanted him trapped inside a girl’s body for the rest of his life. And then there was the question of why Kasey? If it was aimed at him, it could have been any girl. So why Kasey? 

“What if it isn’t about me or Kasey at all,” Ian said, looking at Mark. 

“Why would it be about me?” Mark asked. 

“Maybe whoever did this hoped you would freak out and leave Kasey, break up with her?” 

“I love her, I would never do that,” Mark said, hotly. 

Ian nodded. “Yeah, I know, but any other person would think that a straight young male like you, who can have his pick of girls wouldn’t want to be with someone who was trapped in the wrong body.” 

Mark ran a hand through his dark brown hair. Ian’s fingers itched to do it for him.   
“There was no way I would leave her or you to this,” Mark said eventually, looking from him to Kasey. “If anything this made me realize that I have been an asshole – without really meaning to be, to you,” Mark said. “This shit put things in perspective for me.” 

Ian wondered what it really was that Mark had been battling with since Ian joined the band, but he wasn’t going to ask this now. He wasn’t going to ask this probably ever. But he secretly hoped that Mark would bring it up. When he was ready. 

“It made us stronger,” Kasey said. 

“Yes,” Ian nodded, “But it could have as easily ripped us all apart.” 

Kasey looked pissed at that. She had every right to be pissed at that. It was a testament to the people they were that this didn’t end in blood and tears.   
“I’m sure Travis will figure out who did this and why and we will deal with it then,” she said. 

Mark grabbed her hand and squeezed. Ian made himself not look away. 

~+~  
His apartment felt empty. And too silent after Kasey and Mark had left. They had driven him back to his place with his clothes and groceries and now he was here, alone, and didn’t know what to do with himself. He had only been living with Kasey and Mark for a little over a week, but he had gotten used to having someone around.   
It was strange, he thought, because on tour he had been sharing close living quarters too, but it had not been like it had been the last week with Kasey and Mark.   
It was probably that, Ian realized: it had been Kasey and Mark. A package deal.   
But that was done and over. He was back to being himself and living on his own in his studio apartment. Back to hooking up with strangers in bars.   
But maybe not just yet, Ian thought. Now he needed to settle into his skin again. He needed time to be himself again and Kasey needed that time too.   
A shower, some sleep, those were the things and everything else would fall into place eventually.   
There was no reason it shouldn’t. 

~+~  
Ian hadn’t planned on coming, but he hadn’t seen Mark or Kasey for over a week and – he didn’t really want to admit it to anyone, especially himself, but he had missed them.   
And besides he wanted things to be normal again. So he had to meet with them from time to time. He would be working with Mark and the rest of Devious Needs on songs soon enough. If he wanted to stop working crappy jobs between gigs, he had to get his head back in the game. 

“Ian!” Tim said, pulling him into a hug. Tim was affectionate with everyone. Ian liked that his bisexuality hadn’t made Tim treat him differently than the rest of his band and friends. 

“Tim,” Ian said, hugging him back. 

“I haven’t seen you in weeks, how have you been?” Tim asked, already pulling Ian with him to the table Isabel and Bob were occupying. Neither Kasey nor Mark was there yet. He wondered if they would come. He was wondering about them a lot these days. 

“Fine,” Ian said, because what else would he have said? He could tell no one that he had been a girl for a week, that he had had sex with his bandmate and said bandmate’s girlfriend. That he had lived with them, that he missed having them around, to be able to talk to them, laugh with Kasey, have Mark’s French toast. He couldn’t say any of this. So he went with ‘fine’. 

Tim smiled at him. He was obviously in good spirits. “I hope you had a great down time. Because in two days we’re back in the studio to try and make something awesome.”

Ian nodded. He was all for burring himself in work. He needed a distraction from himself and that crazy week he could tell no one about. 

“And we have only one shot at this,” Bob added, making room for Ian. They had already ordered drinks, so Ian grabbed one and downed it. And then he listened to Bob tell him about that girl he had met two days ago. Bob was usually a quiet guy, so him talking about a girl was a big deal, Ian knew. 

“Did you invite her here today?” Ian asked. 

Bob shook his head. “I don’t think it’s her scene.” 

Ian laughed. “Bob, this is a bar. It’s not even a very fancy bar. It’s not the worse either, no people trying to score drugs or anything. It’s not a scene in any sense.”

“I don’t know man, she seems the art and talking type,” Bob replied, shrugging. 

“And you don’t want her to meet your friends, yet,” Ian clued in. 

“You’re a rowdy bunch on your best days,” Bob said. 

“We’re a rock band,” Mark said, as he leaned over Ian to greet Bob. Ian turned on instinct and had his face buried in Mark’s shirt a second later. He inhaled sharply. “Loud and rowdy is what we do,” Mark continued, instead of stepping away, so Ian could fucking breathe. 

Ian put a hand on Mark’s leg and shoved a bit. Mark looked down at him, and there was something in his eyes that made Ian’s stomach flutter, but it was gone a second later. He was probably imagining things.  
He blinked at Mark, leaned away from his chest. “You’re late.”

Mark shrugged, as he high-fived Tim over Ian’s head. Was he ever going to step away? That fucker.   
“Where is Kasey?” 

“Parking the car,” Mark answered. 

“She was driving?” Bob asked. 

Mark nodded. 

Something was off, Ian thought. Why hadn’t Mark waited for Kasey to find a parking spot? Why was he here alone? Why was she out there alone?   
It was none of his fucking business and he knew it, but he couldn’t not wonder either.   
Mark grabbed a chair and a drink as soon as he sat down. It wasn’t unusual for Mark to drink, but it was unusual for him to – what, Ian wondered. He couldn’t put his finger on it, and it seemed he was the only one who thought something was wrong. He didn’t know Mark and Kasey as long as Tim and Bob knew them, so maybe he was fucking overreacting. Or reading into things. Maybe they had had a fight and were still a little pissed at each other. Who the hell knew?   
Not your business, he reminded himself again, just as Kasey waved at them from the door. She looked nice, Ian thought and she was wearing the yellow ballerinas. He waved back to her and she smiled at him. 

“Found a parking spot finally?” Tim asked her. 

She nodded. “Anyone ordered me a drink?” 

“You can have this one,” Bob said, sliding a shot glass over. 

Kasey nodded her thanks and downed that one.   
Now Ian knew that something was fishy. He felt suddenly awkward between Mark and Kasey, because that was where he had ended up after they had shuffled around a bit to find space for her. As much as he usually liked to be the filling in a sandwich this was so not his idea of a good time.   
He had no hope of making Mark talk, but he and Kasey had become close after switching bodies.

“So…” Ian said, leaning into her, after watching her not having much fun for over thirty minutes. 

She downed another shot. “So…”

“You wanna go outside and talk about it?” Ian asked. 

For a second he thought she would say no, but then she nodded and got up. “Gonna grab some air. Be right back.” 

Ian stood too. “Same,” he said to their friends. 

Once outside she leaned against the wall and stared at the buildings on the other side of the street. Ian waited for her to gather her thoughts. 

“Things are not as they used to be,” Kasey began. 

“Understandable, I guess, because we’re not who we used to be before,” Ian said, just realizing it himself. Of course this whole thing would change them. Hell, he had been a woman for over a week, he realized that there was actual magic in the world. If there was magic out there, what else was hiding in the shadows? 

And he had been fucked by Mark. Ian knew that he shouldn’t be thinking about it as much as he was, but he couldn’t help it. And it seemed to him that Kasey was thinking about it too. 

“No, we’re not.” 

“Is it only the magic part that fucks you up?” Ian asked. He wasn’t looking at her, he was staring straight ahead and he knew she was doing the same. It was strange how awkward things were right now. 

“You know it’s not,” Kasey answered. “It’s everything. Of course it’s the magic part too, I mean, there is a whole world out there we didn’t think was real. And now we know there is magic. Magic.”

“Right, I know. What else is out there? Are werewolves real? Vampires? Ghosts?” 

“I know, right, I was walking home two days ago and wandering if the cat that sat on a doorstep was a shifter,” Kasey laughed. 

“How does Mark cope with it?” Ian made himself ask. 

“He doesn’t. He shuts it all out. Doesn’t want to talk about it, or the other thing,” Kasey answered. 

“And with the other thing you mean the hot, sweat drenched threesome we had,” Ian said a bit too sharply. 

She turned to look at him then, touched his arm so he had to look at her too. Her brown eyes were soft. “I can say it. You know? I think about it a lot. About the sweat drenched sex we had. It was – fuck, it was so hot.” 

Ian nodded, bit his lip – that was a new habit he realized. He took a breath. “He’s regretting it.” 

Kasey shrugged. “I guess, I’m just not sure why.” 

That got Ian’s attention. “Because it was just sex and there is nothing to worry about?” He had hooked up with people before, even friends sometimes, so it was stupid to get all defensive about it now just because it was Mark and Kasey.

“No, I mean, maybe,” she grabbed his arm hard, looked him directly in the eyes. “It didn’t feel like it was a mistake. Not to me anyway.” The last part was only whispered. 

“Well, shit, does he know?”

“Ian, do you think it was a mistake?” She asked instead of answering his question. 

He didn’t know. It didn’t seem like one at the time. When he was thinking about the time they spent together it didn’t seem like one either. The sex had been hot. It had felt – not exactly right, because he had not been in his own body, but it hadn’t felt wrong either. He had felt connected. But now things were falling apart around him.   
“I think Mark thinks it was a mistake and that makes me think, maybe –“

“Fuck Mark,” Kasey snapped. “It felt right with you there. I mean, living with you too, having you around me, around us. It wasn’t a burden. I liked it.” 

Ian didn’t know what to say to that. He felt similar things when he thought back to their shared living arrangements.   
“I liked it too, but we have to be realistic here, Kasey.” 

She nodded. “I know. It sucks anyway.”

“It does, but I want to stay in this band,” Ian said, voicing one of his greatest fears. People were fired for less than a drunken threesome. He wanted to make this work. He needed to make this work. 

Kasey sighed. “He’s not only giving you a hard time.” 

“What?” 

“He’s distant and we…fuck less,” Kasey admitted. 

“And with less you mean, not at all?” 

“We did once we got home, against the fucking front door, but since then…nope,” Kasey answered. “And I know it’s fucked up to tell you, because we weren’t that close before this all happened, but there is no one else, except Mark and Mark made it clear he doesn’t want to talk about it.” 

“I don’t mind. I mean, we’re sitting in the same boat, I have only you and Mark to talk about it as well,” Ian said. “Any idea why he’s not interested in talking about it?”

“A few,” Kasey admitted. 

“They probably have to do with me,” Ian said. 

“I know he knows he was fucking me in your body, but I guess it still messed with him, because it was your body.” 

“He’s never been with a guy before?” Ian asked. He also thought maybe Mark was a bit overreacting, because his body and Mark hadn’t done much else than kiss and touch. 

“I don’t know. We actually never talked about it. I always just assumed he was as straight as they come, but now… Wouldn’t he have told me if he had been interested – even in passing – in cock?” 

The sad truth was, Ian thought, that no, Mark would have not told his girlfriend of two years that he sometimes thought about fucking a guy. Because there was this wonderful thing called denial. And phase and all that other bullshit little boys and girls grew up with and that made them afraid of their own sexuality if it was anything but straight. 

“No, he wouldn’t have,” Ian stated simply. 

“Oh,” Kasey said. 

“It has nothing to do with you or how much he loves or trusts you, it’s – the others,” Ian said. 

“Well, after fucking you in my body, I thought he would be okay with talking about it. I mean I fucked you in my body, which was basically kinda selfcest?” Kasey said. “So I thought we would be over any awkwardness when it came to sex and things we like or would like to try out or were sometimes thinking about in passing.” 

“What are you thinking about in passing?” Ian asked; he was staring at the opposite wall again, because it was somehow easier to have this conversation when he wasn’t looking directly at her face. When he wasn’t looking at her lips when they moved.

“A lot of shit,” Kasey said quietly. 

He nodded. “Me too.” 

She sighed. “I thought it was fine, the morning after. He was okay.” 

Ian nodded. He had thought so too. Mark hadn’t been weird that Monday when they had gotten their bodies back. “He seemed okay to me too.” 

“And then everything kinda just – went to shit.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ian said. 

“It’s not your fault,” Kasey replied hotly. 

He was glad that she thought so. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but he had needed to hear it.   
“I know.” 

“Good,” Kasey said. 

“Just give him time,” Ian said. 

She huffed. It was kind of adorable Ian thought. “It’s weird, but I miss it.”

“Yeah, me too. Not the being in another body thing but – us.” 

“Yes,” Ian said. 

“It shouldn’t have been so simple,” Kasey whispered. “I mean everything about the situation was fucked up beyond imagination-“

“It was simple because you’re both good people and tried to make it work,” Ian interrupted her. 

“You are a good person too and I’m happy we’re friends,” Kasey said. 

“Me too,” Ian replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the lovely people who left kudos on this story: Thank you so much!

~Five~  
“I need a drink or a wall I can bang my head against repeatedly,” Ian said. He was so done with all this for now. They were getting nowhere and fast and it was because Tim was in a shitty mood. Ian nearly wished Tim had called and canceled band practice. 

Bob nodded. “Me too, let’s pack up for today.” 

Tim looked like he was about to protest but then just sank deeper into the arm chair he was sitting in and sighed. “Shit, sorry. I’m a right asshole today.” 

“You’re always an asshole,” Bob said mildly.

“Most of the time we don’t mind,” Mark threw in. 

“Something the matter?” Ian dared to ask. 

“Girlfriend trouble,” Tim answered. 

“You want to talk about it over a drink?” Ian offered. 

“Nah…not yet anyway. I just need to get my head on straight again. And I thought work would do that, but –“

“Here we are and it’s not working,” Bob finished for him, crossing his arms over his chest. Bob had really nice arms Ian thought. 

“So let’s pack up for today and not waste any more time with sitting around and getting nowhere fast,” Tim said. 

They all nodded in agreement and started to pack up their equipment and notes.   
They had managed a few songs over the last two weeks, but it wasn’t enough for a whole album yet. And to be honest, only four of the seven songs they wrote they really liked. 

“Ian you need a ride home?” Mark asked quietly as Ian was grabbing his guitar case. 

Normally he would say no, because he could take the bus, but Mark asked, so it meant, Ian thought, that Mark wanted something. Maybe to talk. They really were overdue for a talk anyway.   
“Sure, thanks,” Ian replied, easily. Maybe Mark just wanted for things to be normal again.

They said goodbye to Tim and Bob and Ian followed Mark to his car.   
Once inside, he put his seat-belt on and waited, because Mark wasn’t staring the car. He was just sitting there, staring straight ahead.   
Ian suppressed the impulse to bite his lip. He was doing that more often now, ever since Kasey had occupied his body. 

“You know where I live right?” Ian made himself ask after five minutes of silence. Of course Mark knew where he lived, but Ian figure it was as good a conversation starter as any other. 

“Yeah, I do. You mind if we stop for a drink first?”

“Or you could drive me home and we could drink there, because I’m gonna guess here and say you want to talk about something,” Ian offered. 

There was another long silence, but Ian just waited for Mark to make a decision.   
“Yeah, okay,” Mark said and started the car. 

The drive to Ian’s apartment was silent, the way up the stairs was too. Once inside Ian put his case against the wall and made his way to the kitchen, because that was where he kept his liquor.   
Mark followed him, sat at the kitchen table and waited for Ian to pour. 

“Okay, so how drunk do you want to get?” Ian asked, once Mark downed the first drink. It was Vodka and not the cheap stuff either. 

“Not very,” Mark answered. “Just enough.”

“Okay, I’m going to make this easy on you, because you obviously aren’t used to talk about – whatever you want to talk about.”

Mark laughed humorlessly. “I know it’s fucked up, but you’re the only person I can talk about it with.” 

“Well…there is always Kasey, your girlfriend of two years who is part of this whole thing,” Ian said carefully. 

“Is…” Mark repeated. 

“Yeah, is. Because it’s clearly not over,” Ian replied a bit annoyed now. He poured them another drink. 

“I really wish it was over,” Mark said. 

“Well, it was clear from the beginning that this – that it would be hard to forget and then we –went and made it more complicated still,” Ian made himself say. 

“By fucking each other senseless,” Mark said, downing his drink. 

“Yeah,” Ian said. 

“The problem is,” Mark began and he wasn’t looking at Ian, he was in fact looking down at the wood tabletop of the kitchen table, “The problem is that it was so good.” 

Ian blinked, because yes, he had thought so too, but he had never expected Mark to come out and say it. Admit that their threesome had been really good sex and – it blew his mind right now. He poured himself another drink and downed it in one go.   
“Okay, yeah. Did not see that one coming.”

“Don’t you think it was good? I mean you had threesomes before so this one might not even have ranked in the top ten of your sexual exploits,” Mark said. 

“It was good. It was very good. Just – it was, different. I mean I wasn’t me,” Ian replied. He eyed the Vodka bottle, but then decided that getting drunk was not a good idea. Not now, not in his kitchen, not with Mark right here looking like the tragic poster boy and being emotionally vulnerable.

“I know, but I still fucked a guy,” Mark whispered. 

“And you liked it,” Ian had really meant to phrase it as a question, but it came out as a statement anyway. He had been there after all. He had seen it. Hell, he had felt it. 

“Yeah, I did and now I’m wondering, did I like it because it was you inside Kasey’s body or did I like it because I like fucking guys now too? And I didn’t hate kissing her in your body and I didn’t hate seeing you two together, in fact it was hot, it got me going. And it messes with my head. And it messes with me and Kasey and it does not help that-” he took a breath, drummed his knuckles against the wood of the table, and still wasn’t looking at Ian, “that she’s trying to bring it up and I am trying to forget about it.”

“Well,” Ian replied, “It obviously doesn’t work.”

Mark laughed. “No shit, genius. And we’re working together, closely. I see you nearly every day and –“

“It messes with you,” Ian finished for him. 

“Yeah. It messes with me.”

“Let me ask you something, okay?” 

“Fine,” Mark answered. 

“Did you look at guys before too? I mean in passing, did you think about kissing a guy, or touching him?” 

Mark didn’t answer for so long that Ian thought he wasn’t going to. “When I was fourteen or so, yeah…” Mark whispered. 

“And no one since?” Ian asked. 

“Girls were easier,” Mark replied. 

Which was – such a fucking bullshit answer, Ian thought. “Well, yeah, of fucking course they were.”

Mark looked at him then. “You of all people should know.”

Ian was really getting pissed off now and that was not a good thing, because Mark was here baring his soul.   
“Believe me I do,” Ian said. “As I see it, you have two options now. A: you just go and stuff that weekend into the back of your mind and never think of fucking another guy again. Good luck with that, by the way. Or you talk to your girlfriend about it and accept that sometimes yeah, you like to look at guys and wonder how their lips would feel skimming over your body.” 

Mark swallowed and held the glass out for Ian in a silent demand to pour him another drink.   
Ian poured it and watched Mark sip on it slowly this time around. He sighed. “You don’t have to announce it to the world, you now? But I think being honest to yourself and your girlfriend would be a good start, because I don’t think Kasey would freak out about it. She was there that night too. She knows you fucked another person, hell, she fucked another person with you right there and that other person was male.” 

“That other person was you,” Mark said, he said it in a way that made Ian pay attention. Like it was significant for some reason that it had been Ian. “I’m glad it was you.”

”Why?” Ian asked.

“Because I know you, because you cared about Kasey, because – because of this,” Mark said waving between them, the table and the Vodka. 

“Because I get you drunk on good shit?” Ian asked, with a grin. 

“Because, even I’ve been kinda an asshole to you and Kasey, you still let me in and you’re listening and I know Kasey’s been talking to you too.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t have anyone else to talk to about this shit, it’s really just me,” Ian replied. 

“I’m glad she has you,” Mark said. 

Shit, Ian thought, this was what got him into trouble. This sweet side of Mark. The side he most likely only showed to people close to him, to Kasey. The side he had seen more than once when he had been in Kasey’s body and living at their place.   
It would have been so much easier if Mark would have been an alpha male asshole all the time. But no one was ever only one thing all the time. 

“Well, I have her too, you know?” Ian said. 

Mark nodded. “I’m glad about that too. I don’t want things to be like this.”

“How do you want things to be?” Ian asked. 

“Normal,” Mark said. 

“What normal?” Ian wanted to know. “The normal before we swapped bodies, or the normal before we fucked or lived together or the normal before you even knew me?” 

Mark finished his drink and put the glass down carefully. He wasn’t drunk, not after only three drinks, but he was – something, emboldened maybe, Ian thought. 

“Hell if I know, anymore. Kasey said she liked having you around.” 

“Did you like having me around?” Ian asked. His heart was beating way too fucking fast and he should really not have this conversation, because hope was a fragile thing and he didn’t need anything fragile right now in his life. 

“I don’t know. I got used to it. It was weird the first few days not having you around, but I thought it would pass.” 

“Did it?” Ian asked. Why was he doing this to himself? Even if Mark admitted that he liked having Ian around, that he liked having breakfast with him and Kasey, that he had liked kissing Ian, that didn’t mean that things would magically change. It wasn’t like Mark would suddenly like to build a life together, tell the band and his parents that he was in a relationship with a man now too.

It was true that more and more people weren’t following the strict boy and girl live happily ever after in a monogamous two person relationship model, but it was still hard to be accepted as a triad, or poly or hell, even bisexual in some cases. Ian knew he had mostly lucked out in that department because his mom hadn’t bat an eyelash when he came out, but that was hardly the case for everyone. Ian didn’t know much about Mark’s parents, or upbringing. And even if they were tolerant when it came to others, when it was abstract, they could feel different about it when it was their own kid. 

“I’m sitting in your kitchen right now, and admitting I’m messed up about this, so what do you think Ian?” Mark asked sharply. 

Ian ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know what to do or say to make things better for Mark or Kasey or himself. “I think that it didn’t pass. That you still think about it.”

“Because you still think about it?” Mark phrased it as a question, but they both knew it wasn’t really one. 

“Yeah, because I still think about it,” Ian answered honestly. 

Mark nodded. “So where does that leave us?” 

“Hell if I know, but maybe we could start hanging out, the three of us, you know?” Ian asked. 

“Create our new normal,” Mark said. 

“Yes,” Ian replied. That and they could see where it would lead. There had been chemistry there that night at the hotel and they had all felt it. He wondered how it would feel to feel Mark’s lips on his skin in his own body, how it would feel to let Mark fuck him. Wondered if Kasey would want to watch, or if she would want to participate. He wondered how it would feel to be inside Kasey, to feel her hot wet pussy clench around him when he made her come.   
Wondered if it was even a good idea to wonder about this.   
One drunken body swapped one night stand didn’t make them lovers. Right now they would have to work hard on being friends. Was it even worth it, he asked himself, if he had to work hard on a friendship? 

“You look like your brain is going to explode, Ian,” Mark interrupted his musings. 

“It just might,” Ian replied. 

“We’re gonna take it slow,” Mark said. “Look where it leads and if it doesn’t work, well…it doesn’t work.”

Ian nodded. That was a healthy way to approach the whole thing. Some people were meant to be friends, some to be lovers, some to be fuck buddies at best. Maybe he and Mark were meant to be band mates only, and he and Kasey were meant to be friends only. Who the hell knew?   
It wouldn’t do him any good to stress about it before they even started hanging out. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Mark smiled up at him, and man, his green eyes were very pretty and so was his mouth, Ian thought. “I should go home then and talk to my girlfriend of two years,” Mark said. 

“I think that is a very good idea Mark,” Ian replied. “You good to drive?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks for the talk,” Mark answered. 

“Anytime,” Ian replied and showed Mark out. 

~+~  
Ian was not going to sit by his phone and wait for an invitation to hang out with Mark and Kasey, because he was not a teenage boy with his first crush anymore. He had his own life to live and he had been neglecting it for weeks now. Ever since the whole bodyswap thing happened.   
So when Saturday evening came around, he showered, put on some nice clothes and did his hair and went out.   
Dancing had always been fun and a way to shake off the stress of the week, may it have been school or later work. And it was still fun and a good way to leave the workweek behind him.   
He greeted a few regulars and people he had had a good time with in the past on his way to the bar. Maybe he would hook up with one of them again tonight if no one else should catch his eye.   
He didn’t always come here to hook up with someone, but he was for that reason here tonight. He hadn’t had sex with anyone since the night at the hotel with Kasey and Mark and he was done putting his life on hold just because Mark was trying to – be friends or whatever.   
At least he thought, Kasey didn’t have to try, they had just clicked and he thought her text messages and emails were hilarious. They weren’t talking about serious stuff, just shooting the shit. And it was nice, refreshing. Ian didn’t have that many female friends.   
Wow, he thought, as he paid for his drink, and here he was again, thinking about Kasey and Mark and Mark and Kasey, and MarkandKasey. He really needed to stop doing that. 

“I would have offered to buy you a drink, but you just got one,” someone said beside him and Ian turned to look at the boy. The voice had been very male, but the face was too beautiful for words. 

“I would have accepted,” Ian said, looking the boy over from head to toe and not making a secret out of it. The boy smiled. His lips were a pale shimmery pink and he was wearing a t-shirt that was from the women’s section. Ian knew that because Kasey had the same shirt, a size or two bigger. 

“Adrianne,” the boy said. His hair was long and blond and looked soft. Ian could imagine holding a fist full of it while he was fucking Adrianne. 

“Ian,” Ian answered, offering his hand. 

Everything about Adrianne looked fragile and slender, but his handshake was strong and firm. The boy would surely be fun. 

“Wanna find a table?” Adrianne asked. 

“Wanna skip all this and come home with me?” Ian counter offered. 

“Can we dance at your place?” Adrianne asked. 

“Naked if you want,” Ian said, because he really wanted Adrianne. He knew that no one else would do tonight. 

“Let’s finish our drinks then,” Adrianne replied with a grin. The grin was a bit wicked, which made Ian’s cock twitch in his pants. Adrianne’s teeth were small and sharp looking.   
He watched mesmerize as Adrianne drank, watched the boy’s throat work, got harder for it.   
He downed his own drink which had only been a soda thank fuck and grabbed Adrianne’s hand as soon as Adrianne put his empty glass on the bar counter.   
They made their way back to the entrance with minimal groping from other patrons and once outside, Adrianne pressed his hot body against Ian’s. 

“Car is parked a bit down the street,” Ian said. 

“I could blow you in the car, to take the edge off,” Adrianne offered with a pointed look at Ian’s front. 

The offer was very fucking tempting but Ian shook his head no.   
Adrianne shrugged and let Ian drag him down the street to where his car was parked.   
The ride back to the apartment was relatively silent but Ian could feel Adrianne’s eyes on him, the heat of his body, his want, his desire was like a living thing between them.   
It nearly felt otherworldly, and he asked himself for a second if maybe Adrianne was one of those things that hunted humans and then Adrianne’s hand was on his knee and sliding up and his long fingers were barely touching Ian’s dick. 

“You’re thinking too hard, Ian, let me help with that,” Adrianne murmured leaning in. 

“Shit, I’m gonna crash the car if you keep that up,” Ian hissed. 

Adrianne laughed and pulled away. “Don’t want that.” 

Ian exhaled slowly, Adrianne kept his hands to himself until they parked and left the car. Then his fingers were around Ian’s wrist: holding on tightly.   
As soon as the door was kicked shut behind him Ian was pressed against said door with Adrianne’s hot body plastered to his front. His dick was very happy about the friction. His hands settled on Adrianne’s hips like they belonged there. 

“So, Ian,” Adrianne said, his mouth was very close, Ian could smell the lip-gloss on them, something fruity and inviting. There was also a hint of alcohol as well. “What are you into?” 

“I like kissing, oral both giving and receiving and would love to fuck you slowly and torturously,” Ian answered. 

Adrianne took a sharp breath, “Yeah, I can work with that,” he said just before his lips crashed over Ian’s. Adrianne was a skilled kisser and Ian handed control over to him gladly. It was a turn on for him to have someone so slim and fragile looking dominate in the bedroom. 

“I think it was faith meeting you,” Adrianne said once he broke the kiss so they could suck in some air. 

“Yeah? Why?” 

“You’re exactly what I need tonight,” Adrianne answered. 

Funny thing, Ian thought, he felt the same way, and then he kissed Adrianne again.   
They skipped the naked dancing and went straight to blowjobs and then undressing. Ian had known of course that Adrianne’s body would be pleasing, but it wasn’t flawless there was a scar near his navel that looked a bit nasty, it made Adrianne look more real in Ian’s eyes. He touched it gently with a fingertip and Adrianne sighed. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Adrianne said. 

“Good,” Ian replied and proceeded to lick over it and then further down to that pretty cock that was begging for attention.   
From that point on he lost himself in the warm skin and tight body and whispered demands. Ian took his sweet time driving Adrianne crazy and fingering his hole open slowly until Adrianne was cursing him. 

“Put it in, Ian or I swear-“

Ian looked up at him from his position between Adrianne’s legs. “Yeah?”

“I’ll flip you over, hold you down and ride you,” Adrianne answered. 

Fucked up thing was that Ian believed him, believed that Adrianne was able to do just that. He grabbed a condom from the drawer, put it on, slicked up and pushed in slowly.   
“Fuck yes,” Adrianne said. “You feel as good as I knew you would.” 

“Right back at you,” Ian replied and then moved. He fucked Adrianne just the way he said he would slow and deep. Adrianne was clutching the sheets or skimming his fingers over his own body, playing with his nipples, sucking on his fingers, never once straying beyond his navel.   
It was clear he wanted to come from just being fucked and Ian was ready to oblige.   
They were a sweat soaked mess once he finally came, squeezing Ian’s cock so hard he could barely move, so he stopped until Adrianne’s body unclenched and then fucked him hard until his own orgasm cashed over him.   
He pulled out gently once his heart wasn’t trying to leave his ribcage anymore and staggered to the bathroom to get rid of the condom, clean up and grab a washcloth for Adrianne.   
He handed the washcloth to Adrianne and then collapsed on the bed beside him. 

“Fuck,” Adrianne said, there was a laugh in his voice. 

“Yep,” Ian replied. 

“Is it okay if I crash here? I don’t think I can stand, or walk. My legs feel like jelly,” Adrianne asked. 

Ian could hear him let the washcloth slip down onto the flow. It made an unpleasant wet sound. He let it go. They could worry about that tomorrow morning.   
“Yeah, sure,” Ian replied, because he was not an asshole who would throw out a pretty and pretty fucked out boy like Adrianne in the middle of the night. 

“Thanks Ian,” Adrianne said. “I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem,” Ian yawned and closed his eyes. His body was pleasantly tired and he ached in all the right ways, besides it was nice, he had to admit, to feel someone else there beside him.   
Soon he was fast asleep. 

~+~  
Ian wasn’t surprised to find that Adrianne was gone when he woke up. He was surprised however to find a note and a stack of pancakes on his kitchen table. 

“Borrowed your shower, made pancakes and set up the coffeemaker. Xo Adrianne.” The note read. 

Ian smiled, he should probably have guessed that Adrianne used the female version of the name. Everything about that boy was – charming and a bit mysterious.   
The pancakes were cold so he put them into the microwave and switched on the coffeemaker. It was a great way to start a Sunday morning. He didn’t think he would see Adrianne again, but he would have liked a repeat performance of last night, he mused as he drank his coffee.   
He wondered if Adrianne made breakfast for all his one night stands and decided that no, probably not. They had hit it off for some reason, but Ian knew a restless soul when he saw one and Adrianne had been defiantly a restless soul. Probably only passing through their nice little town.   
It had been just Ian’s good fortune to catch the boy’s eye. 

“A night to fucking remember,” he whispered to himself.   
He had just finished his pancakes when the phone started ringing. It was Kasey’s ringtone so he answered it on the second ring. 

“You know what time it is?” Ian asked. 

“Around eleven?” 

“I could have been sleeping or fucking someone’s brains out right now,” Ian replied. 

“You wouldn’t have picked up the phone, on the second ring I might add, if you were fucking someone’s brains out, Ian. I know you and you have your priorities straight.” 

“True that,” Ian said. “So what’s up?” 

“Wanna hang out with us?” Kasey asked. Did she sound a bit nervous, Ian wondered, or was he just reading into things, because he was nervous. He had been hanging out with Kasey, and he had been hanging out with Mark and the band, but they haven’t been doing the three people thing since Mark had said they should while getting drunk on Ian’s good Vodka. 

“Sure,” Ian answered easily. “What did you have in mind?”

“The aquarium? And then some lunch?” Kasey asked. “It’s a nice day, so I though some outdoor activities would be nice.” 

“Sounds great,” Ian said, he hadn’t been to the aquarium in ages. The last time probably when he was still a teenager. 

“In two hours? We will pick you up?” Kasey asked. 

“Yeah,” Ian said. It would give him enough time to tidy up a bit, shower, shave and put on some real clothes. He had assumed that he would be hanging out at home in his pajamas and watching movies, so he hadn’t bothered with a shower just yet, but now that his plans had changed, he had to wash off Adrianne’s scent. 

~+~  
True to her word Kasey and Mark picked him up exactly two hours later. 

“He’s waiting in the car,” Kasey said, as Ian opened the door. 

“Hello to you too,” Ian replied. 

She grabbed him by the t-shirt and pulled him into a hug. She fit perfectly into his arms, now that she was in her own body. And she smelled good too.   
“Hello, Ian. Ready to go?” She asked and then pulled away. 

“Yeah,” Ian said, grabbed his keys and closed the door behind them. 

Mark was waiting outside the car. He looked good, but then Mark usually looked good. He smiled at Ian, but they didn’t hug.   
“Okay then let’s go, I haven’t been to the aquarium in ages either,” Mark said, opening the door. 

It was clear that Ian would be sitting in the back, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t like to talk while sitting in the back of the car so he put in his earbuds.   
Mark gave him a look. 

Ian grinned. “Just let me know when we’re there, talking like this is a pain.” 

“Okay,” Kasey said. 

Ian pushed play on his favorite playlist.   
The drive to the aquarium took only half an hour, which was perfect because his favorite playlist only lasted half an hour.   
The last song had just ended when Kasey stirred the car into the parking lot.   
Once she parked, Ian got out, stretched, because his muscles were still a bit sore from the night before as he had been fucking Adrianne and then looked at the couple. 

“So, are you wooing me or do I have to pay for myself?” he asked jokingly. 

Mark rolled his eyes at him. “You pay for yourself.” 

Ian nodded, he hadn’t expected anything else, but at least Mark wasn’t being a dick about Ian joking about this whole thing. Maybe they could put the whole threesome thing behind them and be friends after all.   
They had to wait to get their tickets: it seemed a few people had the same idea and a lot of them had kids with them.   
Ian groaned. 

“My thoughts exactly,” Kasey said. 

“So, you don’t want any?” Ian asked, as he paid for his ticket. 

“Hell no.” 

It sounded like she had her mind made up, so he didn’t ask if she was sure. Or told her she might change her mind in the future. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn’t, it wasn’t anyone’s business but hers if she wanted kids or not. 

“What do you want to see first?” Mark asked. 

“The jelly fish,” Ian answered before Kasey could. 

“I like them too,” Mark said. 

So they went to see the jelly fish first and then everything else that looked like it would be fun.   
It took them over two hours to see everything and then they found a table at a nearby seafood restaurant that served excellent sushi. 

“I feel bad ordering fish now,” Kasey said. 

“Fish eat smaller fish too,” Ian replied. 

“Also, some fish eat people,” Mark added. 

“Maybe, but still,” Kasey said. She really looked torn. 

“The vegetarian sushi then? That should be fine. And it’s really good too,” Ian suggested. 

“Yeah, it sounds good,” she said after she scanned the menu. “And desert.” 

“Oh, selection of mini-cakes, wanna share?” Ian asked. 

“Sure,” Kasey agreed easily. 

“Is that enough for three or should I order my own dessert?” Mark asked. 

“Should be enough for three,” Ian answered, after scanning the menu once more. “Six pieces. Two each.” 

They ordered and made light conversation over the food.   
It was nice, Ian thought, to just hang out. No agenda, no need to be on his best behavior because this wasn’t a date. He didn’t have to wow them. They already knew him.   
After lunch they took a walk and talked some more. Ian had assumed that it would be awkward with three people in the mix, but it wasn’t. When Kasey talked with Ian about something Mark had no real interest in, Mark was playing on his phone. When Mark and Ian got into music, Kasey just rolled her eyes and tuned them out.   
It was already getting dark when they finally made their way back.   
Ian climbed in the back again, put his ear buds in and let them drive him home. All in all it had been a very good non-date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part two: Mark**

~One~  
Mark was trying his hardest to put the whole body-switch episode out of his mind and into the past. The problem with that was of course that they still hadn’t figured out who had done this to Ian and Kasey in the first place and if they would try again.   
Most likely not with this particular curse, but maybe with something else. Something a bit more nasty this time around. Mark also hated the fact that he couldn’t even say who the fucking target in their little group of three people was. It made planning for the future hard. They had gotten some charms from Travis that should ward off most of the common hexes, but Mark really wondered if that would be enough, because a body-switch curse, this body-switch curse in particular, didn’t look like it was beginner’s luck. Someone powerful was messing with their lives and Mark didn’t like it one bit.   
At least he thought, he wasn’t alone in this mess. He had Kasey and Ian to talk to. Both of them would have his back no matter what. 

“You look pensive boyfriend,” Kasey said from the couch. 

“I was thinking,” Mark replied. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“It’s not only one thing, but – I was thinking about that psycho who did this to us and that he or she is still out there and will most likely try again.”

“Travis gave us amulets,” Kasey said. 

Mark nodded. “I know. And I do feel better wearing them,” he admitted, even if they all looked identical and Ian had one too and people could read into that shit like it was nobody’s business. Fans loved to speculate after all. 

“I can hear a but,” Kasey said. “And I’m pretty sure I know what the but is about too. You think that the charms won’t be able to protect us against whatever nasty thing that sick person has planned next.” 

“There is always the hope they see the error of their ways and just let it be,” Mark replied. He didn’t believe in that and judging by his girlfriend’s face she didn’t believe in it either. 

“Right,” she said. 

“Yeah, there is also the fact that Travis knew of three different curses that could did this to us and it was none of them.”

“Which means that whoever did it to us is – powerful? Skilled?” Kasey mused. 

“Probably both.” 

“But Travis knows that,” Kasey argued. “He wouldn’t give us a normal charm, because he knows that it would do nothing to protect us.” 

That was probably true, Travis seemed like a decent guy who knew his shit. Mark had also the impression that Travis took pride in what he did. He wasn’t in it only for the money.   
“Yeah, you’re right, but I can’t help but worry. I’s been only a bit over two months since you’ve switched bodies with Ian.” 

“You’re waiting,” Kasey said. 

Mark nodded. “Yeah, right now we’re still vigilant, I guess, but give us another few weeks and we will put this behind us and not be as careful as we are now.” 

“What else is there to do? We don’t know anyone who could do something like this and we can’t think of anyone who would want to do this to me, us, either,” Kasey sighed. “I’m kinda sick of being on edge all the time.” 

Mark got up from the armchair he had been occupying and set down on the sofa beside her. She leaned into him and he soaked up her warmth and the smell of her skin.   
“Me too,” Mark said.

“I just want things to be good now. I mean, you made up with Ian, I have a new friend because of this whole thing and we are better than before, because now you talk to me about important shit.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything about me sometimes wondering about guys, it’s just – my parents weren’t the very accepting kind when I grew up.” 

She hummed to let him know that she was listening if he wanted to talk about his parents. He didn’t really want to talk about his parents. He loved them, he really did, and they had always supported him, but they had never invited any conversation about anything that messed with their world views and the words ‘fag’ and ‘homo’ have been used – a lot. Mark knew that the way his parents had viewed non-straight people had colored his own thinking. But he wasn’t his parents. 

“I know they aren’t thrilled that I started a band instead of learning something useful,” he added. 

“You are doing what you love, that should be enough,” Kasey replied. “And now you’re actually making money too. That’s a good thing. Soon I will be able to quit my job and be a kept wife.” 

“Wife, yeah?” Mark asked. 

“The term isn’t important to me. I don’t need a ring either,” Kasey answered. “I just meant that I want to stay with you.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Mark said. 

“Good, so stop worrying. It will be fine. We will make it work,” Kasey whispered, her hand was creeping up his leg until her fingers brushed gently against his dick. 

“Feeling a bit horny?” Mark asked. 

“What do you think? Wanna blow you,” Kasey answered. 

Mark groaned. He loved the fact that she got a kick out of giving head. His Kasey loved any kind of oral really, she loved to use her mouth to bite, nibble, suck, lick and kiss.   
“Right here?” Mark asked. “In the living room?” 

She squeezed his dick once hard and then slid down to the floor to kneel in front of him. “Spread your legs for me,” she commanded. 

He did as he was told, because it was hot too when she took charge in bed. He watched as she opened his pants and grabbed his dick to pull it out and then she just looked at it for a few moments.  
“I love your cock, I really do,” Kasey said. “It’s the perfect size.” 

“You’re killing me here,” Mark hissed, because her breath was hitting his sensitive flesh and her fingers holding him just weren’t enough. He needed her mouth on him and now. 

“Don’t worry, I always take good care of you, don’t I?” She asked and smiled up at him wickedly, just before she planted a feather soft kiss on the crown of his dick.

Mark put his hands on either side of him on the couch and watched his girlfriend play with his cock. It was such an erotic sight. He wanted to record it so he could watch it over and over and over again. Maybe share it with Ian. Shit, his cock twitched at that idea.   
Kasey hummed and Mark closed his eyes, because watching her became suddenly too much. He was sure she had felt that twitch and would probably ask about it later.   
Kasey stopped humming and started to take him deeper. After two years of them having sex she knew exactly how to play him, how to draw out his pleasure.   
He was so hard he was shaking with the need to come by the time she grabbed his hands and guided them to her head. His fingers tangled in her hair and he started to fuck her mouth, slowly and controlled at first, but when she nodded just the slightest bit giving him permission to use her how he needed to, he went for it.   
It didn’t take him long to come after that. He held her still while he spent deep inside her throat. 

“Shit,” Kasey said, with a laugh. Her voice sounded a bit raspy and he loved it. Loved the fact that it was because of him. 

“I think I’m dead. Not going to get up any time soon,” Mark replied. 

She laughed against his leg. “Yeah, figured.” 

“I could finger you,” he offered, carding his fingers through her long dark hair. It felt so soft and silky. He loved Kasey’s hair. 

“You can make it up to me later tonight,” she said. 

“Deal.” He pulled her up onto the couch with him and let her snuggle into his side. 

“You need to put your cock away, lover.”

“Maybe later,” Mark replied. “I know you like to look at it.” 

She kissed his cheek. “Yeah, I do.”

They stayed for a bit on the couch like that until Kasey’s stomach started to growl. Mark put away his cock and went to the bathroom to clean up a bit while Kasey ordered them take out.   
He looked well fucked, he thought as he looked into the mirror. He was a lucky man and he knew it. Kasey was everything he could have wanted, and now that he listened to Ian’s advice and didn’t keep his bi-curiosity to himself he though their sex was even better.   
The whole body switching debacle had really brought them closer together. Even he and Ian worked better now. It was nearly like in one of those comedies he used to watch as a kid. A wonderful and happy ending.   
Except that Mark was sure this wasn’t the end yet. 

~+~  
“Okay, guys, Michelle said that we can start recording next week,” Tim said after their practice session on Friday afternoon. 

“Do we have enough good songs?” Bob wondered. 

“It doesn’t matter, Michelle has a studio space and she booked it. She’s our manager, we have to trust her. And while we’re recording the good songs we have, we can keep working on others.” 

“I can’t believe that we’re finally going to make an album,” Bob said. 

“Any ideas for the title?” Tim asked. 

“Actually yes,” Ian said. 

“Let’s hear it then,” Mark said, he was curious, because Ian hadn’t talked about having something in mind to him. 

“Own your awesomeness,” Ian answered and waited. 

Mark was mulling it over in his head. He knew that Tim and Bob were doing the same. 

“It has a positive vibe to it, but it’s also a bit cocky,” Bob said. “I like it.” 

“Two in favor of it then,” Ian said grinning. 

“I like it too,” Tim finally said. 

Mark just nodded. It had a nice ring to it. “How did you come up with it?” 

“It was during a conversation I had with Kasey about self-esteem and being bullied at school as a teenager,” Ian answered, shrugging. 

Mark had never known that Ian had been bullied at school. He should have known, because no one fucking lived in a bubble and Ian was very unapologetic about his sexuality. 

“We can put that on the website, I bet Michelle will love it. She’s all over this, you know? She thinks you being non-heterosexual is the best fucking thing that could happen to this band,” Bob said, clapping Ian on the shoulder. 

“Did she really say that?” Ian asked. 

“Not in so many words,” Tim said. 

“But she thinks it will work in our favor with fans and media,” Mark added. 

“Okay…” Ian said. 

It was clear to Mark that Michelle hadn’t shared that little tidbit with Ian. “You okay with that?” He asked. 

“It’s better than her wanting me to only date women while I’m in the band,” Ian answered. 

“If a manager would have wanted that, we would have fired them,” Tim said decidedly. “It’s really no one’s business but yours who you fuck.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Ian said, laughing. 

But Mark could tell he meant it too. 

“You’re with us now, Ian, so forget the idiots who couldn’t see past your sexuality and were probably envious of your game, I hear after all a lot of chicks think it’s hot when a guy is bi, and –“

“Wait,” Bob cut in. “Really?” 

“Yeah, totally. There are books and porn and like communities for it,” Tim answered. 

“How in the loving hell do you know that?” Bob asked. 

“Girlfriend likes to watch some porn sometimes to get her going…, sometimes we watch it together,” Tim said. 

“And you watch two guys and a girl go at it?” Ian asked. 

Tim nodded. “First I thought it would be like two guys spit-roasting a girl, and I mean, that’s hot, right? But then they were all over each other too, and – honestly I was not prepared for that, but,” he frowned. "It was amateur porn, that’s what my girlfriend watches, mostly. And they were all clearly into each other and that made it good.” 

“I feel you,” Ian said. “Also, can I have a link?” 

Tim laughed. “Sure.” 

Mark couldn’t fucking believe his band. How awesome were these guys? And what kind of dick had he been to Ian in the beginning just because he had been so fucking messed up about his own – curiosity.   
He needed to google the hell out of that bi-sexual boy on boy on girl porn once he got home. Thinking about it now he wondered if Kasey was watching that kind of stuff, or if she would be interested to watch it with him. 

“Oh, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you’re with us now Ian and we will have your back,” Tim added. 

“Thanks. That means a lot,” Ian replied. 

“And on that note, let’s end our practice and pack our shit up. I have a date this evening,” Bob threw in. 

“Still the new girl?” Ian wanted to know. 

Bob nodded. “Yeah, I think she’s really into me, even if we don’t have that much in common.” 

“Good luck then,” Tim said. “And you two? Any plans?” 

Ian shrugged. “Not really, maybe I’ll hit a bar or club, maybe I’ll luck out and cross paths with that boy I had great sex with a while ago.” 

Tim gave him two thumbs up. 

“Good luck to you too then,” Bob said and then started to break down his drum kit so that he could pack it up. 

Mark’s stomach was all in knots because of Ian’s admission and he knew he wasn’t uncomfortable with Ian’s sexuality anymore, he figured that shit out, so it had to be something else. But he didn’t want to think about it right now. He had no right to Ian. He had no right to judge either, but he couldn’t help how he felt. No one could. He would just have to deal with it like a fucking adult, whatever the hell it was. 

“Mark?” Tim asked. 

“Probably gonna hang out with my girl,” Mark answered. And check out that threesome porn, he added silently. “If she doesn’t have other plans.”   
Because that was always a possibility with Kasey, she was prone to saying yes to drinks with a girl friend when said girl friend needed a shoulder to lean on.   
If Kasey should be out with a friend, Mark would check out that porn alone. 

“Okay, guys, see you next week in the studio then,” Tim said, clapping Mark on the shoulder. 

“You need a ride home?” Bob asked Ian and Ian nodded. 

When did those two become so close, Mark wondered.   
Shit he hadn’t been paying attention at all before this whole body-switching mess started, he realized and vowed to be a better band mate and friend in the future. 

~+~  
Kasey wasn’t home when he got to their apartment, there was a note on the fridge because she was sometimes old-fashioned that way. It also meant that she had been home and had been lured away. It meant that he would have to eat alone, which kinda sucked.   
Mark opted for a frozen pizza, a beer and a movie before he switched on his laptop to search for that elusive bi-sexual threesome porn where everyone was into everyone.   
There were a few false starts and he was ready to give up on the whole idea or cave and ask Tim for the link to the one his girlfriend liked, when he stumbled onto something with skinny boys and a curvey blonde.   
He put his earbuds in and pushed play. He wasn’t even two minutes into the thirty minute film when they boys stared to kiss each other and his mind flashed to Ian in Kasey’s body and how different the kiss had been than when he had kissed Kasey in her body before. He wondered how Ian kissed with his own lips, wondered how Ian’s lips would feel on his when he was in his own body. Wondered if Kasey was wondering about the same thing too. They all had kissed each other that night, and Mark had to admit that he had liked it, but it would be different with Ian being in his own body, of that Mark was sure. 

Things progressed fast from the kissing on screen, clothes were shed like all three of them couldn’t get fast enough at each other’s skin. It was hectic and uncoordinated. Mark’s dick liked the images very much. Maybe he mused as he slid his hand over his growing erection, maybe he had been looking at men in straight porn before too. Maybe he hadn’t let himself notice it, but things were different now. He wasn’t as afraid anymore as he used to be and he knew that a big part of that was how Kasey had reacted when he told her. Mark had suspected before that he had the best girlfriend a man could ask for, but now he knew for sure. 

On the screen one of the boys and the girl were sucking cock and that was, unexpectedly, hot. Mark’s dick was very interested in that and again Mark’s mind supplied Ian and Kasey on their knees in front of him, when he closed his eyes and opened his pants. He pushed his pants and underwear out of the way and grabbed his dick firmly. He wasn’t watching the video anymore, his mind supplied his own porn and it was hot. It got him hard like it was nobody’s business. He got close very fast, and in his mind he was looking down on their pretty faces, Ian’s grey eyes and Kasey’s perfect lips and he wanted to come badly on their faces. 

“Shit,” he hissed as he spilled over his own fingers. That last image was very territorial he thought.   
When he opened his eyes the three people on the screen were still enjoying themselves. The girl was making those tiny noises while two mouths were sucking on her nipples and two hands were busy between her legs.   
Mark grabbed a tissue and cleaned his hand as best he could before he finished watching the movie. 

Once it ended, he took a shower and put on a soft t-shirt and sweatpants. He was pretty sure he could handle everything he had just seen in the movie. It had been mostly oral and some fingering, nothing too heavy.   
He could work up to the rest- shit, he took a deep breathe. Was he seriously thinking about a threesome with another guy? Some long term thing where he could take his time to get used to it? What the hell?  
Jerking off to it was one thing, planning to actually do it was a whole other deal. 

“Honey! I’m home!” Kasey yelled from the door and Mark breathed out in relief. 

“I can hear you,” Mark replied. 

She looked a bit tipsy when she walked into the living room. 

“Had a good time?” Mark asked. 

“Yeah, it was good, one Margarita too many I think, but yeah. You?” 

“Well, I had some food, watched some porn, got off, took a shower…the usual,” he replied grinning. 

Kasey licked her lips. “But I’m horny now.” 

“So…you take care of your pretty pussy yourself and I watch you do it?” Mark proposed. 

“You always had a voyeuristic streak,” Kasey replied.

“Don’t even, you like to watch too,” Mark said, closing the distance between them. Her lips when he kissed her tasted faintly like peach lip-gloss and her mouth had a ting of alcohol and sweetness. 

“Hmmm, that’s not watching, that’s touching,” Kasey said. 

“Just getting you in the mood,” Mark replied. 

“Don’t worry, thinking about you touching yourself gets me all wet and bothered,” Kasey said. 

“Hot and bothered,” Mark corrected, running his hands over the curve of her ass. 

“Wanna bet?” Kasey asked. 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in, smelled her skin, kissed her neck. “I think I’m gonna lick your pretty pussy until you come.”

Kasey inhaled sharply. “I think that is a great idea. Bedroom now.” 

Mark kissed her again before he dragged her to the bedroom. 

~+~  
“I think,” Ian said over lunch, “We should get a bit more proactive on the whole curse thing.” 

Mark nodded. It was only them sitting in a corner of a hole in the wall restaurant Mark had discovered recently with excellent coffee and sandwiches. “I’m also not sure we should keep this whole thing a secret. What if the band is in danger too? From whoever is doing this?” Mark asked. It had been on his mind the last few days. He couldn’t even say why it only occurred to him now. If it was about the band, then the other members of the band could be in danger too. 

“I get where you’re coming from, but do you really think it would be a good idea to tell them now? Now that we have no proof of the whole thing, because we’re back to normal? They’ll probably think it’s a prank. And what if it’s not about the band, but about you or me? What if it’s just someone who is unhealthy obsessed with one of us?” Ian answered. “Making the band aware that magic exists might be the thing that puts them in danger in the first place.” 

“I don’t like lying to them,” Mark said. 

Ian gave him a look. “You think I like lying to them?” 

“I didn’t mean it that way and you know it, what’s with you today?” 

Ian sighed, putting his sandwich on the plate and closing his eyes briefly. He was very handsome, Mark thought now that he allowed himself to notice and think these things. His hair was getting long, but Mark liked that too, he thought that it suited Ian. 

“I haven’t gotten laid in a while,” Ian said, as he opened his grey eyes. 

Mark felt pinned for a second, before he looked away from Ian’s face. “I can hardly believe you have suddenly no game.” 

Ian made a face and then put his head in his hands. “I do, but…there is this-“ he stopped. 

Mark rolled his eyes. “Guy?” 

Ian nodded. “Yeah, there is this guy.” 

Did Mark really want to hear about this guy that had Ian on edge? ”And you have the hots for him?” 

Ian looked straight at him. “Is this what we’re doing now?” 

“Whatever the hell do you mean?” Mark asked, genuinely curious. 

“I mean, are you going to freak out about it later on?” Ian asked. 

For a second Mark thought Ian was out for a fight, but then he realized that Ian was being open and vulnerable right now.   
He shook his head. “No. I’m not gonna freak out about it later on. I’m not ready for details, okay?” He continued, because he really didn’t want to know who fucked who and how, in which position, if there were toys involved – he needed to stop that train of thought right the heck no. 

“We hooked up, it was really good and since then…I hooked up after, but nothing was quite right. The sex wasn’t bad, but-“

“Not as good, as you know it could be,” Mark finished for him. 

“Yeah, exactly.” 

“So, hook up with him again,” Mark said. “Problem solved. I should charge your ass for my excellent advice.” 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Thank you. I would if I could. I haven’t seen him around since then.”

“And you don’t have his number,” Mark added. 

Ian nodded. 

Mark couldn’t even blame him, you hardly ever got the number of someone who was clearly meant to be a one night stand. Mark had been there too. “I’m sure you’ll get over it.” 

“I guess, just – fuck, it's strange, is all.” 

They looked at each other then. “Strange, or magic strange?” Mark asked. 

“How should I know?” Ian replied. But he was looking worried. 

Hell, Mark was worried. “We should visit Travis. Right now, I think would be good. Just to make sure, you don’t have some kind of magical STD.”

“Fuck you,” Ian said. 

Mark grinned, “Not as long as we don’t know you’re clean.” 

Ian just stared at him and then he burst out laughing. He nodded once he calmed down and started on his sandwich again.   
Mark did the same. 

Once they were done and had paid they got into Ian’s car and drove to Travis’ bookshop.   
The same girl like the last few times was at the counter. She nodded at them and then grinned. “You guys in trouble again? Or here for some follow up reading?”

“Follow up reading?” Mark asked. 

“I got some books,” Ian said, not looking at anyone. 

“On what?” 

“Magic, magical creatures-“

“And where to find them?” Mark cut him off. 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Wrong kind of book.” He looked at the girl again. “We wanted to see Travis if he’s free.” 

She nodded. “He’s in his office. Probably just browsing porn or YouTube, or some shit.” 

Travis was so not what Mark had been expecting the first time they met and he still wasn’t. But Mark liked that Travis seemed so normal. It made approaching him with weird as hell stuff easier. 

“Thanks B,” Ian said. 

Mark just stared at him and then followed Ian to Travis’ office.   
“You know her by name?” 

Ian shrugged. “When I asked for it, she told me to call her ‘B’. So I’m calling her B,” Ian said, as he knocked on Travis’ door. 

“Come in,” Travis said. When they entered Travis took one look at them and then laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Mark asked. 

“Nothing, really just…it’s not a magical STD,” Travis said, waving it away. 

“How did you-“

“I have means and ways, and a crystal ball!” Travis cut him off. He got up from behind his desk and stood in front of Ian. “You had sex with something not quite human. That’s why you feel how you feel about it.”

“What?” Mark said. 

“It’s often like that, it’s just a little bit better than very good human sex,” Travis explained. “The good news is, it will fade away, and you can’t catch anything from a magical creature. Usually that is. I would still use condoms…” 

“I always use protection,” Ian said. “How come that I never had an experience like this before and now…” 

Travis nodded in understanding. “It’s because now you’re being noticed by the magical world, there are still traces of magic around you. They will fade.”

“Will they, with the charms you have us wear and all?” Mark asked. Also, he thought, was Kasey in danger of being noticed as well? Most likely. 

“Mark,” Ian said in warning. 

“No, I get it. You are concerned, Mark. I understand that. It’s the natural reaction when you care about someone,” Travis said. 

Was Travis implying that Mark cared about Ian? Shit, Mark did care about Ian, but he loved Kasey. So, whatever Travis was saying, it was the truth and Mark was totally overreacting in his head right now and needed to stop it right this second. 

“I’m not trying to be a dick,” Mark said. “I just want to know if the magic we’re wearing to protect us from whoever did the body-switching, is also maybe a kind of bait for – other things out there.” 

“No, it’s not the magic you’re wearing around your necks,” Travis said. “It’s the magic in Ian’s and Kasey’s body. Their souls were displaced, a huge amount of magic was used to do that, traces of that magic are still lingering in their blood, their skin and flesh.” 

“Just – how dangerous is this?” Ian asked. 

“Nothing will eat you – not in a bad way,” Travis said with a wink. 

Ian nodded. “So what -,” he stopped, bit his lip, which was such a mindfuck, because he didn’t use to do that before he switched bodies with Kasey, and the started anew, “What kind of creature? Is creature the right word? Non-human? Did I sleep with?” 

“Non-human is fine, my best guess would be a halfbreed incubus,” Travis answered. 

“That’s – okay, yeah. I can see why that would make the sex so much better,” Ian said. 

Mark just stared at them. How was this a real conversation they were having? His life used to be normal.   
“How are you not freaked out Ian?” Mark asked. 

Ian shrugged. “Nothing bad happened to me. I mean, okay I feel like sex should be better, but Travis just said it will fade, so it’s not like I lost the ability to enjoy sex.” He looked back to Travis then. “How can I tell that my one night stand isn’t human? Or half human or whatever?” 

“Do you want to seek them out?” Travis asked. 

Ian shook his head. “I want to avoid it.” 

“Interesting,” Travis said. “Some people would seek it out.”

“Yeah, well. It’s kinda like a high and afterwards you crash for a long time, so not really worth it for me,” Ian said. 

Travis nodded. “I will make a list for you. All of you,” he added, looking at Mark. 

“I don’t have any traces of magic,” Mark said. 

“But your girlfriend and friend do and you hang out with them a lot,” Travis replied. “It’s not a bad thing to know this, Mark.” 

Mark wasn’t so sure. There was a saying after all: Ignorance is bliss. But was it really? In their case? Probably not. Not anymore. They were living in a whole new world now. And Mark didn’t have to like it, but it was what it was and it was better to know about the dangers of that world.   
“So…can one of those non humans get Ian pregnant?” Mark asked. 

“What the fuck, Mark!” Ian hissed. 

“I think that’s a concern worth addressing,” Mark replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He was only half joking too.

“I always use protection! You know that!” 

“No, Ian cannot get pregnant, because he’s a man,” Travis answered calmly. “He could have gotten pregnant in Kasey’s body.” 

Ian blanched at that. “So glad I’m me again.” 

“We use condoms too, you know,” Mark said. 

Ian gave him a look. Because of course he knew. They – fucked. Even drunkenly they had all remembered condoms. 

“Okay then,” Travis cut in. “I will mail you a list as soon as I can. Most of the non-humans in this city are harmless and just like you and me looking for a good time.” 

Ian nodded. 

“Is there anything we can do to draw the person out who cursed Kasey and Ian in the first place?” Mark asked. They were here after all and they had just agreed over lunch that they wanted to be more proactive about the whole thing. Sitting around and doing nothing was driving Mark slowly crazy.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to provoke them,” Travis answered. 

“I don’t want to provoke them, I just want it done and dealt with. I mean, is our band in danger when we’re on tour? Or manager? Our families?” Not that Mark had much contact with his, but still. “It’s driving me nuts that I know nothing and can do nothing to protect the people I care about.” And that totally included Ian, Mark wasn’t going to lie to himself. Ian was important to Mark, to Kasey too. 

“I understand, but I fear it’s like with all obsessed stalkers, we have to wait for their next move,” Travis replied. 

“Fuck,” Mark said with feeling. 

“I wish I could do more. I tried to find the root, the source of the curse, but wasn’t able to. It’s too obscure, even for me,” Travis said. “I’m not giving up.”

“Thanks,” Mark replied. It was good to know that they had someone knowledgeable on their side. Someone who really wanted to help them and wasn’t only after their money. 

“We know you won’t give up,” Ian said and then shook Travis’ hand. “We’re really very grateful for all you’re doing for us.” 

“Well, once you guys are famous I want backstage passes for me and my close friends,” Travis joked. 

Mark thought that was a done deal. “Deal.” 

“I’m holding you to this,” Travis said. 

“You can,” Ian replied. 

They said their goodbyes and left the bookstore. Mark took a deep breath and then looked around the street.   
“You’re looking at things like you’re willing them to reveal themselves,” Ian observed. 

Mark blinked and turned his head so he could look at Ian, who was staring at him. “I – things are different now.”

“Yeah, but don’t let it freak you out. Things change all the time,” Ian said with a smile. “Sometimes they change for the better.” 

“You think this is for the better?” Mark asked and started walking, because standing in front of a magical shop wasn’t the best idea right now for them he thought. What with magical beings finding Ian suddenly very hot and tasty. 

“There is real magic in the world, of course I think knowing that is for the better. I used to dream about magical beings and worlds when I was a kid and now I know it’s real. Maybe not all of it, but some. And that makes the world richer, doesn’t it?” 

“It makes the world scarier,” Mark replied. 

There was a pregnant pause after Mark’s words. He could feel Ian’s gaze on him, resting, assessing. “You could choose to see it that way,” Ian said eventually. “But that would be kinda sad.” 

Mark nearly asked him if that was still his phenomenal nonhuman shag talking, but that would have been crude and uncalled for and just plain stupid, because it would most likely piss Ian off.   
“I was comfortable in my old world,” Mark said. 

“Were you, really?” Ian asked, his arm was brushing Mark’s: they were walking so close together. In the past he would have put some distance between them, but now it didn’t seem to bother him. Ian in his personal space felt natural. Like Kasey felt natural. 

Mark knew what Ian was getting at. “When I was in denial, you mean?” 

“Well…yeah.” 

“I was until you came along,” Mark admitted. 

Ian grabbed his wrist and curled his fingers around it tightly. It wasn’t hurting, but it was – something. A prickling awareness at the back of his neck, down his spine, and of course where Ian’s fingers were circling his wrist. 

“In Kasey’s body?” Ian asked. His grey eyes were so earnest, Mark couldn’t look away and this was the worst possible moment, really. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Soon people would start cursing at them under their breaths. 

Mark looked away from Ian’s eyes and face and straight ahead. He tugged a bit, but Ian wasn’t letting go of his wrist. “We’re standing here like a couple of idiots.”

“That’s the thing you choose to address? I’m basically holding your hand in public, Mark,” Ian said. 

Which was fucking true, and wasn’t freaking Mark out. Why wasn’t this fact freaking him out?   
“You could let go,” Mark said. 

“You want me to?” Ian asked and he was even closer now. Mark could feel Ian’s breath on his skin when he spoke. 

Did he? Was he just playing? Was he trying to prove something to Ian? Or to himself? “No,” he answered eventually. “I don’t want you to let go of my hand.” 

Ian made a noise that was half frustration, half something else that Mark couldn’t really identify. And then he let go of Mark’s wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have more sexy threeway shenanigans. :) And thank you for the kudos.

~Two~  
“What the hell were you thinking?” Kasey asked. “I thought we agreed on taking things slow and measured and shit.”

“I don’t know. I was feeling…adventurous I guess,” Mark answered, slumping down into the sofa even further and hoping it would eat him. 

“You were feeling adventurous?” 

“He was holding my hand in public, I don’t know,” Mark said. “It felt good, it – it felt good to be able to say these things to him. I guess the timing might not have been the best.” 

“Was he angry?” Kasey asked, sitting down on the coffee table. Her knee was touching his leg, so he knew she wasn’t totally pissed at him for ruining their careful plan to woe Ian.

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“What did he say?” Kasey asked. 

“He didn’t say anything after that. He just let go of my hand,” Mark said. “I don’t know, maybe I ruined everything by admitting I liked that he was holding my hand in public.” He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. “I mean we haven’t talked about anything with him. Not even the threesome. And I know he’s been hooking up. Shit, the only reason we were at Travis’ was because Ian thought he had caught something magical-”

“Stop freaking out, lover,” Kasey interrupted him sternly, prying his hands away from his eyes. She intertwined their fingers and it felt good. She felt good. 

“I’m not freaking out,” Mark protested, but even to his own hears he didn't sound convincing. 

“Yes, you are,” Kasey said. “I will talk to Ian, if he wants to talk about it. But I won’t pry.” 

“I really don’t know what makes you so sure that he even likes me that way?” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “He let you fuck him, Mark.” 

“He lets strangers fuck him,” Mark countered and realized that he didn’t particularly like that fact. 

“No, no, no no no,” Kasey said, shaking her head. “We are not going to be jealous. As long as we haven’t clued Ian in yet, he is a free man. He can do whatever he wants and with whoever he wants.”

“I know. But I don’t have to like it, do I?” Mark said. 

“Your possessive side is endearing, sometimes,” Kasey replied, kissing his knuckles. “I like that when you’re in, you’re all in.” 

“But?” 

“But, you’ve been a dick to Ian, and then you fucked him in my body and I fucked him in my body and it was glorious but weird. And now you’re kinda friends, is what he thinks, while we’re trying to woe him. And we haven’t made our intentions clear because we – I am afraid it will all go to hell if we do that too soon. I want him to like us first. Fall in love with us.”

“Do you?” Mark asked, sitting up and looking into her warm brown eyes. 

She nodded. “Don’t you?” 

To be honest Mark hadn’t thought that far ahead. He and Kasey had talked about Ian – a lot and that they felt a connection to Ian, but love?  
“I’ve never been in love with a guy before,” Mark said. Was it fair then to want Ian to fall for them? If Mark didn’t know if he could fall for a man, any man? 

“You’ve never explored anything with a man, babe, so…you really don’t know, right?” Kasey argued. 

“I’m just saying, maybe we shouldn’t aim for love,” Mark said. 

She gave him a look. “What should we aim for then?” 

Mark cringed under her gaze, but said it anyway. “Friends with benefits.” 

“Where you don’t want him to fuck or date anyone else?” Kasey asked, sharply. 

Mark nodded, before he could think about it. 

“How is that fair? We will date and fuck someone else, each other.” 

“That’s different,” Mark said. “Because he will fuck us too.” 

“Will he?” Kasey asked. “Are you willing to let him fuck you?” 

Mark closed his eyes. He hadn’t thought that far ahead either. “I don’t know.” 

“I’m not trying to make this difficult. I just want you to look at it from all sides,” Kasey said gently. 

“Because you don’t want us to fuck it all up. To fuck Ian up, because we’ve been selfish,” Mark whispered. 

“Yeah.” 

“So, me telling him I didn’t want him to let go of my hand was selfish?” Mark asked. 

“Probably,” Kasey answered. “I think he was just confused by the whole thing and that’s why he wasn’t angry.” 

“Okay.” 

“I know it didn’t sound like it a few minutes ago, but I am happy for you and proud of you too,” Kasey said. 

“Yeah? For what?” 

“You held a guy’s hand in public and you didn’t freak out.” She nudged his knee with hers playfully. 

“He held my hand.” 

“If that difference matters to you maybe you can hold his hand the next time,” Kasey replied. 

“Maybe,” Mark said. 

She smiled at him and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in so she was straddling his lap and then he kissed her. 

“Starting something?” Kasey teased. 

“Yeah, totally starting something,” Mark answered and kissed her again. 

~+~  
“So, Kasey and I were thinking dinner,” Mark said as soon as Ian opened the door. It was clear from Ian’s outfit that he just crawled out of bed. His hair was a mess and Mark wanted to smooth it back for him. He was wearing a t-shirt and the tattoos on his arms were on full display. 

“It’s ass o’clock in the morning, Mark,” Ian replied. 

“It’s not, it’s after eleven,” Mark said. “You letting me in?”

Ian just looked at him. And he looked really soft and warm and Mark’s fingers itched with the need to touch him, pull him in. Feel Ian’s body against his own. 

“What if I say no?” Ian asked. 

Mark blinked at him. “I guess I’ll leave then and tell Kasey you’re not in the mood for dinner with us?”

Ian sighed and stepped aside. “I need coffee. You need to stop just showing up on my doorstep. There are things called phones now, people use them to make appointments.” 

“You’re grumpy,” Mark observed as he followed Ian into his kitchen. 

“I wanted to get laid. You know? And the guy I picked out for that purpose last night did not deliver,” Ian answered, yawning. 

“Bad sex can make you grumpy I guess,” Mark said. 

“It wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t what I wanted last night,” he replied, starting the coffee maker. “You want some?”

“Sure, why not?” Mark said, leaning against the kitchen cabinet. He was perversely fascinated. On the one hand he didn’t want Ian to tell him about his hook-ups, on the other hand he wanted to know everything about Ian – including the sexy stories. “He’s not still here?” Mark asked as the thought occurred to him that this might have been the reason Ian had been hesitant in letting him in. 

“Nah, he’s gone, but the place is a mess and I am grumpy and you…you look good enough to eat.” 

Mark crossed his arms over his chest. “You think I’m hooot,” he singsonged. 

“I think we established that when I let you fuck me,” Ian replied. 

“You let me fuck you in Kasey’s body,” Mark corrected. It was important somehow now to him, that distinction. He had been with Ian yes, but Ian hadn’t been in his body at that time. 

Ian shrugged. “I would let you fuck me now.”

Mark stared at him. It was something he had known on some level, deep down. That Ian was attracted to him, that he was interested, but hearing it said so bluntly…it was mind-blowing somehow. And it was stupid that he was suddenly scared. After all he wanted Ian to want him.

“You look freak out,” Ian observed. The coffee was done and he was pouring it into mugs and Mark was watching his hands work and yeah, Ian had really nice fingers. Fingers that would feel good curled around his cock. 

“I’m not freaked out,” Mark said. 

“You sure?” Ian asked, handing him a mug of coffee. 

“I’m sure, it’s just – I mean, I would, obviously you’re very attractive and a great kisser and I like you, but –“

“You’re with Kasey,” Ian said. 

“You could be with Kasey too!” Mark blurted out. 

“What?”

“I mean, you, me and Kasey,” Mark said, because they had talked about it briefly that one time and Ian had seemed interested in hooking up with them again. 

“You two are really serious about this, aren’t you?” Ian asked. 

“Yeah, we are.” 

“That why you want to go out all the time? Invite me over, have dinner?” Ian asked. 

“Well, yeah, but also we really do like you. You have to know that,” Mark answered. 

Ian nodded. “I know that. It’s just…strange.” 

“You’ve been with two people before.”

“But not like this,” Ian said. 

“Like what?” 

“Like….it feels real,” Ian said into his coffee. 

“That’s because it is real,” Mark replied. 

“No, that’s not what I mean.” 

“Ian.” 

Ian looked at him then: his eyes were sharp and dark grey and beautiful. “Yeah, I want to fuck you both.” 

Mark swallowed. “That’s…”

“You’re freaking out again,” Ian said. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for any kind of – penetration,” Mark admitted. 

“That’s fine, I didn’t mean fuck you, fuck you. I meant that yes, I want to have sex with you both at the same time. That’s what you two want too, right? Just so we are clear on this.”

“Yeah,” Mark said. He knew that Kasey would kick his butt for this later, but it was important to him now. “And I know I have really no right to ask this of you, but I would like you to not sleep with other people when you’re sleeping with us.” 

“You really have no right to ask that,” Ian said. 

“I know, but me and Kasey have been exclusive for so long and it seems – and I know it’s just me, okay? It seems wrong to me to have to share someone that is with us with someone else.”

“Let me get this straight, okay?” 

Mark smiled wryly and nodded. 

“You want us to be an exclusive threeway?” 

Mark nodded. It wasn’t that exactly, but he was afraid to tell Ian that he and Kasey wanted them to be together, exclusively dating. Exclusive sex would have to do for now. He was sure the three of them would get there eventually.  
“Yeah, that’s what I would like.” 

“I’ll have to think about it.”

“Making it depend on how good the sex will be?” Mark teased. 

“Oh, I think it will be good. I mean, I wasn’t even in my body and came really hard when you were inside me.” Ian said it all with a straight face. Like it was no big deal that he was giving Mark a hard-on. 

Mark put his untouched mug of coffee on the table and crossed the space that separated them in a matter of seconds. “You like to tease?” 

“I like to tease you,” Ian said, he was so close now that Mark could smell the coffee on his breath. 

“It’s a good thing then that I like you teasing me,” Mark said. 

“Mark-“

Mark cut him off by crushing his mouth to Ian’s. And it was glorious. It was everything Mark had missed between the last time they had kissed and now. He wanted to keep kissing Ian. Wanted to pin him to the next flat surface and devour his mouth, push his leg between Ian’s and make him moan. Make him come. 

Ian pushed him away after a few moments. His palms were flat against Mark’s chest. He was panting and Mark liked it. He liked seeing Ian undone like this from just a kiss. It didn’t matter that Mark was feeling undone too. It was a good feeling. He wanted more of it. He wanted more of Ian. 

“You look smug,” Ian said, looking up at him. His lashes were pretty. Mark hadn’t ever thought about a guy’s lashes before, but now he wanted – he had no idea. Yes, he did. He wanted them to be naked. 

“You look gorgeous,” Mark said. 

Ian laughed. “Shit, shit….you’re so.” He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again, he looked more composed. Ian let go of his chest and stepped away. “I’m all into this, but I think we should make it a rule to only do things when the three of us are together, Mark.” 

Mark wasn’t sure he liked this, or that it was even fair to Ian, because he and Kasey would be intimate together for sure, without Ian present, but he nodded, because Ian had the right to set rules for this too. They were in it together. 

“Okay, fine. I respect that.” 

“You better,” Ian said. “Drink your coffee.”

“I suddenly don’t feel like coffee anymore. I think I’ll just…sit down.”

“And hide your hard-on?” 

“There is no use in hiding it. Also: I don’t want to hide from you that you arouse me,” Mark said. It was like a button had been finally switched inside him. He wanted to be honest with Ian, like he was with Kasey. He wanted Ian to know him. He wanted to know Ian. Kasey had been right: when he was in, he was all in. 

“Have to admit, I didn’t think you would be like this,” Ian said. 

“I’m sorry I was a dick, I mean…I realize it now and I guess I was attracted to you from the beginning, just –“

“Hey, it’s fine. I forgive you. We’re good now.” 

Mark nodded. “So, dinner?” 

“Still doing the pretend dating thing? I already agreed to glorious sex with you two.” 

“It’s not pretend, Ian. We like you. We like hanging out with you.” Besides Mark didn’t think he could just call Ian over for a booty call and then throw him out once everyone had at least one orgasm. It just wouldn't feel right. 

“Just call Kasey and let her know I’m in,” Ian said. 

Mark frowned, but got his phone out and texted his girlfriend. “It’s a small café, she says. Casual wear. Around six?” 

Ian nodded. “Just text me the address.”

“Kasey probably did.” 

“You want me to come over to your place after?” Ian asked. 

“If the mood is right, sure,” Mark answered. “Sex is not a requirement of having dinner or any other kind of food or activity with us, Ian.” 

“I know. You guys have lube and condoms?” 

Mark nodded. They had stocked up on stuff just in case. 

“Felt lucky?” Ian teased. 

“Hopeful,” Mark admitted. 

“You’re fucking adorable,” Ian said. 

Well, that wasn’t so bad, Mark thought. 

~+~  
Mark wasn’t nervous. Well, okay, he was nervous. 

“You’re stressing, babe,” Kasey said, she was trying on the third pair of shoes. It wasn’t like her. Usually she knew what she wanted to wear. 

“You’re nervous too,” Mark shot back. 

She sighed. “Well, you told me he wants to have sex with us both and you told me how hot and bothered you got kissing him and how hot and bothered he got kissing you, so yeah. Also: for the record, I felt left out.” She pouted and that was adorable. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Mark said. 

“And it doesn’t help that he asked about lube and condoms,” Kasey continued, ignoring Mark’s words. 

“He wasn’t even kidding. I think he really assumed that we’d fuck after dinner,” Mark said. 

“Well, if he’s into it-“

“But isn’t it kinda sad?” 

Kasey turned to look at him then. “Wanting to fuck is kind of sad?” 

“No. I mean the way he assumed that’s all we’re after. A kinky night to relive what we did at your sister’s wedding.” 

“Stop analyzing Ian and his behavior. You don’t know him well enough for that. I mean,” she said, “if it hadn’t been for the whole body switching business you wouldn’t have stopped being cold to him. Am I right?”

“Probably. Or someone from the band would have kicked my ass for being such a damn fool,” Mark said. He was sure Bob would have said something sooner or later. 

“See? We’re just at the beginning here. I know it feels like we’ve been in this forever but only because the circumstances were kind of special.” 

“Messed up are the words that come to my mind, but sure, let’s go with special.” 

“If we hadn’t been cursed, we wouldn’t be on a date with Ian now. You would still lie to yourself and I would never have known how it felt to have a penis.” 

Mark laughed and stared at her. “That-“

“It makes me feel closer to you, any man, really,” Kasey cut him off. “It’s not just me being kinky and being happy about some new and exciting way to get off.” 

“Okay, yeah. I wonder if it makes Ian feel closer to women,” Mark mused. 

She shrugged. “You can ask him over dinner.” 

“Just wear the yellow ones, you liked them. You got them while you were shopping with Ian,” Mark said. “I like the yellow ones too.” 

She looked at herself in the mirror. “I guess I can just change those earrings for the big yellow hoops…and wear the yellow shoes.” 

“I think it’s a nice reminder too,” Mark said. 

She nodded. “You’re right.” 

~+~  
They were ten minutes early, but Ian was already waiting in front of the café. Mark thought that was a good sign.  
He was wearing skinny jeans and a button down shirt, all in black and his hair was styled, not too much, but enough that Mark knew Ian had made an effort. For them. It made him feel warm inside. 

“Hi,” Kasey said, and hugged him, kissed his cheek. 

Ian grinned at her, “Hi. You want a proper kiss?” 

It was kind of a challenge, Mark could tell, but Kasey didn’t hesitate, she just went for it. “Yeah,” she said, just before she cradled Ian’s face and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, full of promise. Mark knew exactly what that kiss could do to a man. 

“Let’s go inside,” Mark said once she stepped away from Ian. Ian’s lips looked shiny and Mark wanted to kiss him too, but they were standing on a busy sidewalk and he wasn’t there yet. He wasn’t ready to broadcast to the world that they were a thing, the three of them. 

“Sure,” Ian said and he was smiling, so Mark wasn’t going to overthink what he wanted and what Kasey wanted or Ian wanted. He was just going to enjoy dinner with the two people he was into right now. 

The café was one they frequented quite often, so Mark didn’t even have to look at the menu to know what he was going to order.  
Kasey always looked at the options anyway, mostly because the desserts were changing. 

“Hmm,” she said, and then she looked up at Ian. 

Ian smiled. “Yeah, we can share the dessert options.” 

“I hope not all of the dessert options,” Mark threw in. 

“They have only six,” Kasey replied. 

Mark hadn’t even looked at the desserts. He shrugged. “I guess then, go for it.” 

Kasey nodded, exchanged a look with Ian and after a moment more they were ready to order. 

They had found a table in the back, but it was still crowded at this hour, so the conversation was light. Which wasn’t bad, really. Mark enjoyed Kasey’s and Ian’s banter, he enjoyed all the new bits of information Kasey coaxed out of him. Kasey was good at things like that. They were talking between bites of food and sips of drinks and it all felt very normal. Not like a first date at all. Maybe, Mark mused because it wasn’t really a first date. Maybe their first date had been the wedding. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ian asked. 

“The wedding,” Mark answered. 

“Ah…” Ian said with a grin. 

“Not that part of the wedding,” Mark replied. 

“What part then?” Kasey wanted to know. “Want a bite of the raspberry one?” 

He looked at the nearly finished dessert and then shook his head. “About the dance.” 

“Oh,” Ian said. 

“Well…” it was stupid that he felt embarrassed about it now. 

“Maybe we should go dancing next time,” Kasey said. 

“I know a good place,” Ian replied. 

“Is it a gay club?” Kasey wanted to know. 

Was Mark ready for a gay club? He didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to say no to Ian and Kasey if they wanted to go dancing and he could imagine it too. Both of them looking their best, grinding against each other, laughing, singing, having fun. He could imagine watching them from the bar. Could imagine other people throwing them heated looks. Could imagine stepping on the dance floor and claiming them as his own. 

“What if it is?” Ian asked. 

“Nothing, we don’t have a problem with that. I was just curious,” Kasey replied. 

Ian looked at him. 

“It’s fine. I don’t care,” Mark said. And in his fantasy world he really didn’t care at all. Reality would be another thing, but he would cross that bridge once he got there. 

“This Friday then?” Ian asked. 

“It’s a date,” Kasey replied. 

Mark knew that she chose the words deliberately. She wanted Ian to know that this wasn’t just friends hooking up.  
The ball was in Ian’s court. 

“I’ll text you the address later. You want a bite of this one?” Ian asked him. It was the mini blueberry tarte that Mark had been eyeing on Kasey’s plate, but she had finished it in seconds. 

“Yeah, sure,” he answered. 

Ian scooped some up on his fork and held it out to Mark. “Be a good boy and say ah.” 

Mark’s stomach twisted at the words. He opened his mouth but didn’t make a noise.  
Ian smiled and gently slid the fork into his mouth. Mark closed his lips around the treat and waited. Ian was looking at him. And Mark liked that look, very much.  
He could feel Kasey’s gaze on him and it made the whole thing so much more arousing. The blueberry was fresh and delicious. Ian pulled the fork out gently and Mark swallowed. 

“That was hot,” Kasey whispered. 

Ian blinked and then smiled at her. “You think so?”

“Yeah, totally. I mean, yeah, I got a bit wet watching you two.”

Mark’s dick got interested at her words. 

“That is hot,” Ian said. They were all whispering now and the air around them felt heavy with arousal and possibility. 

She bit her lip. “Maybe we should finish this and pay?” 

“And leave?” Mark asked. 

Kasey nodded. 

“Or maybe we can get you off in the restroom,” Ian said gently. 

Kasey breathed in sharply. 

Mark’s dick totally liked that idea. He glanced at her. She was clearly aroused at the idea of having them right now.  
“You like that idea,” Mark said. 

“You like that idea,” she shot back. 

“I like that idea as well,” Ian whispered. 

He and Kasey hadn’t been that desperate and daring in some time. He looked at her, it was her decision and they all knew it. 

She nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Fingers only.” 

Which was fine, he wanted to watch Ian go down on her too sometime soon, but yeah, feeling Ian’s fingers inside her alongside his own was hot too. 

“You go first,” Ian said. 

She grabbed his hand on impulse and kissed his knuckles, then she grinned at Mark, got up and disappeared in the direction of the restrooms.  
Ian waited a minute before he followed her. Mark took his time to pay for their food and then slipped into the lady’s restroom, he had to knock on the door twice, before it was opened to reveal Ian and Kasey already kissing. Irrational jealousy took hold of him for a moment, before Ian’s fingers curled around his wrist and pulled him into the tiny room. 

“Took your sweet time, didn’t you?” Ian said. 

Mark grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into a hard kiss. “Doesn’t seem like you missed me.”

“Had to entertain ourselves somehow, didn’t we?” Ian gasped. His eyes were challenging and laughing at Mark and fuck it did all kinds of crazy things to him. 

Kasey made a noise then and Mark’s eyes found hers. She was gorgeous. “Ian is right you took your sweet time, it’s your fault we’re nearly done.” 

“Is that so?” He had to kiss her too, so he did. And while he was busy battling her tongue Ian guided his hand between Kasey’s legs, where she was already wet and hot. He could feel her moan on his tongue. He could feel Ian’s finger sliding into her alongside his too and it was one of the most arousing things he’s ever been a part of. 

“Shit,” Kasey gasped. 

Ian kissed her neck. “Love how responsive you are.”

“Rub my clit,” Kasey said. 

Which Ian did without a second’s hesitation.  
Mark’s cock was so hard it hurt, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it now. What he did now was fingering his girlfriend and watching her come while another man kissed her senseless. He could feel her orgasm. She was clenching around his fingers inside her hard.  
Just as he thought this could not get any better, Ian surprised him by grabbing his hand, pulling it out of Kasey’s pretty pussy and licking Mark's fingers clean. 

“You taste good,” Ian said. 

“Shit,” Kasey said. 

Ian laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post a new part next Friday as well, but with the holidays I don't know if it will happen.

~Three~  
“I’m crazy in love with you,” Kasey said against Mark’s lips.

“That’s good, because I’m crazy in love with you too,” Mark replied and pushed her against the wall. They just came back from another date with Ian and Ian had a real talent to work them up, give them just enough to come and then sent them home. Mark wasn’t sure he loved it or was annoyed because of it. 

She kissed him once more and then pushed slightly so he stepped back. “So?”

“So?” 

“Ian,” Kasey said. “He didn't make it into our bed or we into his in all this time,” she added. 

All this time was the last four weeks. Four weeks that went by like a dream, because for once everything in Mark’s life was going exactly like he wanted it to. The band was writing and recording, they were so much better with Ian around too and their manager liked the new stuff and the name of the album Kasey and Ian had come up with as well.  
And he and Kasey were golden; also better with Ian. Never had he thought that his girlfriend of two years would be cool with him having a crush on another person, no less a man and that she would be cool with him acting on it as well. Or that she would want to date that guy too. Kasey was amazing, it was clear to Mark that they were meant to be.  
But she was also right: Ian hadn’t made it to their bed at all in the last few weeks. Which didn’t mean that they didn’t have sex. They had shared handjobs and oral. But Ian hadn’t been totally naked with them since the night of the wedding. The lube Mark had specially gotten was still unopened and collecting dust in their bedroom drawer. 

“That’s true, but it never seemed like he was directly avoiding it either,” Mark replied. 

She kissed his cheek gently. “I know, he is sneaky like that. So I was thinking next time dinner here, so he can’t escape.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to escape, maybe he’s giving me space or whatever.”

Kasey frowned. “I haven’t thought about it that way. You think he’s avoiding getting naked because he doesn’t want to freak you out?”

“Babe, it pains me to say it but I haven’t even sucked his cock yet,” Mark pointed out. It wasn’t’ that he didn’t want to, he was curious about it, but he was also nervous as hell about it. What if he didn’t like it? What if he was bad at it? Ian was very good at it. Just remembering it got Mark hot and bothered.

“It’s not about sucking cock,” Kasey said. “But I do admit that the image of you on your knees for both of us is really a turn on for me and I bet for Ian as well.” 

Well, if she put it like that, it was also a major turn on for Mark as well. In that combination but also others.  
“What if I suck at it?” Mark asked. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room, made him sit on the sofa and sat close to him. She held his hand in hers and looked at him. “No one is perfect at anything the first time around. You don’t know what Ian likes when it comes to getting his cock sucked, but if you’re really nervous about it, well,” she bit her lip and then grinned. “We can do it together. I’ll start and you just mimic what I do. That way you have a guideline I guess?”

It wasn’t a bad idea; it was in fact a very hot idea. “Fuck. Us both on our knees for him.”

“Yeah, I get wet just imagining it,” Kasey confessed. 

“Dinner at our place it is then. Next time he will be naked and we will make him feel good,” Mark said.  
She smiled and kissed him hard. “Now I think we should get into the bedroom and get naked and you should get into me, fast.”

“Yeah,” Mark said. He was all for that. 

~+~  
“I thought I’d swing by Travis’ shop, you wanna come?” Ian asked a week later after their last song had been recorded.  
They were officially done now. It was now mixing and all the other stuff people did to get an album out, online or on CD. They had actually already shot the cover as well.

Sometimes Mark managed to forget the whole magic is real thing for a while, but then Kasey or Ian would say something and it was at the forefront of his mind again.  
There was no escaping it. It had been weeks since the weird bodyswap accident and nothing else had happened, except that Ian had been attracting all kinds of magical beings, but he hadn’t shared much about it either, like he sensed that Mark rather not know.  
He got that Ian and Kasey thought this was all magical, but Mark thought it was scary as hell.  
“You don’t have to,” Ian added. 

Mark shook his head. “No, I’ll come, maybe he has news for us.” He doubted it. Travis did have all their numbers after all and he hadn’t called once to tell them that he solved this whole thing. But then again, Travis was not a P.I. for the magical and supernatural. Mark suddenly wondered if there was something like that. A private investigator who specialized in the unusual cases. 

“You looked like you would rather clean your bathroom with a toothbrush, Mark,” Ian said with a look at him. 

“Because that is probably true,” Mark replied. He waited until the other guys had left the studio before he spoke again. “I don’t think he has any news for us.”

“Probably not, but I like the bookshop: maybe he has a few new items,” Ian said. “And he likes me, so he claims, so I get a discount.” 

“Of course he likes you, Ian. You are a nice person and people are drawn to you.”

“Thank you so much, kind sir,” Ian replied jokingly. “So, are you coming or not?”

“I already said I was coming, didn’t I? Besides you didn’t drive here. You took the bus.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing. Think of the environment.”

“Since when do you care about the environment?” Mark wanted to know. 

Ian shouldered his bass guitar. “I always kind of cared in an abstract sense I guess, but yeah, since I hang out at the book shop more and read all the books about plants and herbs and magic spells. And how witches are fighting to save the planet, I guess it rubbed off on me. I don’t think it’s a bad thing.” 

“It’s not a bad thing. The more people care even a little bit the better in my opinion as well, just don’t tell me you’re going to sell your car and start sewing your own clothes,” Mark said. 

Ian laughed. “God no. But I take the bus more often and I stopped buying cans and plastic bottles. You have to start somewhere.” He shrugged. 

“Okay then, car sharing it is.” Mark said and motioned for Ian to leave the studio. 

Ian did and Mark took that opportunity to stare at his very fine ass. He wanted to grab it and as they were alone, he gave into that impulse and squeezed firmly. 

“Shit,” Ian said, laughing. 

“Can’t help it, it just overcame me. You have a great ass, you know that?”

“Yes,” Ian answered. “I do know that and I wear these jeans because they make my ass look even greater.” 

Mark groaned. “Get in the car, Ian.” 

Ian grinned and got into the car.  
They didn’t talk on the short drive to Travis’ shop. Mark didn’t mind the silence. It wasn’t oppressive like it sometimes used to be before the whole bodyswap thing. It was comfortable now. He could just be with Ian and that was a good thing Mark decided. He was better now than he had been a few weeks ago. In fact everything in his life was better now than it had been a few weeks ago. The only thing that could make his life even better would be finding the person who had cursed them in the first place and of course getting Ian into bed. Maybe get a few fingers into Ian’s glorious ass as well. 

They parked a bit away, because there was no free spot close to the shop, and walked. The weather was nice. Ian’s light brown hair looked soft in the sun. Mark’s fingers itched to touch it, to rub it between his fingers. Shit, he was gone for this man. He really was. The last time he felt so mushy about someone was Kasey. He stopped at the realization.  
Ian stopped too and looked back at him. “Changed your mind? Seen a ghost?”

“No and don’t even joke about it,” Mark answered. Because ghosts were so fucking creepy, Mark did not want to deal with a real one. Ever. 

“Didn’t know you were afraid of ghosts,” Ian said. 

“I don’t advertise my fears, and also I knew before that they weren’t real and my fear therefor baseless. Now? Not so much.” 

“Yeah, things are different now.” 

“No shit,” Mark said just as they arrived in front of Travis’ bookstore and magic shop. Not that it said magic shop on the sign above the store. 

“I’m sure no ghost will ever haunt you,” Ian said. 

Mark really didn’t know what to say to that.  
Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shop. The girl with the pink hair was behind the counter and she was also reading again. This time not a well-worn paperback but an old looking leather-bound book, with no title on the cover. It had a strange symbol, but no title. Mark decided he was probably better off not knowing. 

“B,” Ian greeted. 

“Ian,” B with the pink hair answered. “Here to see the professional?” 

Ian laughed. “Well, not in particular, but if he’s in, sure why not? Have anything new and interesting for me?” He asked.

She looked over the book at him. Her eyes were done up with black liner, but they were smiling at Ian, no doubt about that.  
“I might,” she answered. 

“Good, show me the goods then, dear lady.”

“I’m hardly ever called a lady these days anymore,” she replied, sighing as she put a bookmark into her book and then sat it down on the counter gently. Then she fixed Mark with her pale blue eyes. “You want to come with, browse around or sit down with a water and finish reading Alice in Wonderland?”

She was sharp, he hadn’t thought she had even cared what the hell he had been reading the times he had been waiting outside while Kasey and Ian had been in Travis’ office. 

“You read Alice in Wonderland?” Ian asked. 

Mark shrugged. He had always liked that book and in those days of the body-swap incident he had felt like he had been pushed down the rabbit hole. It had seemed fitting. “Yeah. I’ll just sit here and finish reading it. You have fun looking at old books that might turn people into frogs.”

“That’s not a real thing,” Ian said with a smile. 

“Well, we don’t sell those kinds of books here,” B added. 

Mark wasn’t sure she was kidding. Probably not. After all his girlfriend woke up one day in a male body. 

“I don’t think I want to know more. Leave me alone with the tales of speaking animals,” Mark replied. 

She grinned at him. “Suit yourself.” 

He grabbed the book, sat down and then watched Ian disappeared with B between the old fashioned shelves.  
By the time Ian was done and came back, Mark had nearly finished the book and someone was leaving Travis’ office, which was good, because Mark did want to talk to him. Even if there were no news about their case of badyswitching. 

“Oh, hey,” Ian said with a hitch in his voice. 

Mark followed his gaze, which was firmly set on the very pretty, and he was pretty, man that had just left Travis’ office. He was pale allover: pale blond hair, nearly white in fact, pale skin, pale pink lips and pale grey eyes. So very very different from Ian’s grey eyes. 

“Ian,” the man said and smiled. His teeth were white and perfect and Mark realized he kinda hated that guy. 

“Yes, me,” Ian replied and then he laughed. “I didn’t know you were into this,” and here he gestured to the whole shop around them, which of course encompassed more than the shop. Ian meant also the magic, the supernatural and strange. 

“As I remember correctly we didn’t talk that much last time we saw each other,” the man said. 

“Well, Adrianne. I still think we had a very good time.” 

“Yes, we did,” Adrianne replied and made his way to where Ian was standing. His clothes looked like they were painted on.

Mark could do nothing but stare from where he was sitting in the dark leather chair with his children's book in his lap.  
“So, you know Travis?” Ian asked. 

“We go way back.”

“Magical emergency?” Ian wanted to know. 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Adrianne replied. 

“I thought I wouldn’t see you again,” Ian said. 

Oh hell no, Mark thought. This was totally his cue to step in. He got up and put the book on the table.  
“I’m going to talk to Travis for a second, he should be free now. Wait for me Ian?” Mark asked, because he didn’t want to look like a jealous lover. Even if he was jealous right now.

Ian blinked and then smiled. “Sure, yes. Take your time.”

Adrianne looked at Mark then and smiled. “Adrianne,” he said and held out his hand to Mark. 

“Mark,” Mark replied and took it. Adrianne’s grip was firm for such a slender man, Mark thought. But he wasn’t in any way aggressive. 

Mark called himself an idiot. So what if they fucked? Of course Ian had fucked people before. And it was bound to happen that they would run into those people sometimes sooner or later.  
It was probably because this man was so goddamned pretty, Mark thought. Mark was handsome and he knew it, but he could not ever be called pretty. Was pretty Ian’s type? Had he fucked Adrianne like there was no tomorrow? Shit, Mark really shouldn’t think about them together. Because it messed him up. 

“Nice to meet you,” Adrianne said. He had really nice lips. 

Shit. “You too, so I’ll be in Travis’ office, asking about our case and you two can catch up.”

Adrianne’s pale eyes were laughing at him, like he knew what the hell Mark had been thinking. He let go of Adrianne’s hand and stepped away. Suddenly the thought that Adrianne could read his mind wasn’t so ridiculous after all. Stranger things had happened.  
He more or less fleet into Travis’ office. Once the door was firmly between him and the rest of the book shop he exhaled slowly. 

“Bad day?” Travis asked. 

“Who is this Adrianne guy?” Mark questioned. He hadn’t even thought about asking, the words just left his mouth unbidden. 

“A friend, he hunts all kinds of things that go bump in the night, why?”

“I think he and Ian fucked,” Mark said. 

Travis laughed. “Yeah, I imagine Adrianne would have made a move. Ian is his type.” 

It seemed Ian was fucking everyone’s type. His and Kasey’s too. 

“So, what brings you here?” 

“Ian, but as I drove him, I thought I’d ask if there are any news?” Mark answered. 

“No, and that is why I called Adrianne. We can’t have an unchecked practitioner on the loose so to speak. Maybe this was a onetime deal, but what if not? I know it’s frustrating as hell, but at this point I can’t do anything. I have nothing to go on.” 

“So, Adrianne can do something?” Mark asked. 

“He knows different people than I do. Has other contacts.”

“Shady you mean?” Mark wanted to know. 

“I wouldn’t call them that,” Travis answered. 

“But you wouldn’t do business with them either if you can help it?” 

Travis nodded. “Yes, that’s correct.” 

“He looks like a strong wind could blow him over,” Mark said. 

“His looks are deceiving,” Travis replied and by his tone Mark could tell that he wouldn’t tell him more about Adrianne. Which was okay, Mark thought, he really didn't need more details about the badass pretty monster hunter who had fucked Ian.

“If you trust him to look into this, then I trust him to look into this,” Mark said. 

“Okay then. I will call either of you if I should discover something new about your curse. I promise.”

“I know. I guess I get impatient. Things are going really well right now. The band is doing great, the songs are great, everything is great, but I can’t shake the feeling that this isn’t over yet.” 

“And that’s a good thing, because it might not be over. It had been a complicated spell. You can’t imagine the amount of energy and preparation that goes into something like this. And all the things that could go wrong with it as well,” Travis said. His face was serious. “Most practitioners would not attempt it. At least not alone.”

“You think they had help?” Mark asked, alarmed. Because obviously two lunatics were worse than one. 

“No,” Travis answered firmly. “I think it’s one person, obsessed with you, Kasey or Ian.” 

“So we just have to wait for the next attack?” Mark sighed. 

Travis nodded. “I am afraid so.” 

“Why didn’t they try again?” Mark wanted to know. 

“I can’t tell you that. There could be many reasons. From exhaustion over the last spell to opportunity.” 

“Great,” Mark said. 

“I’m sorry, Mark. I really wished I would have had better news for you. But maybe Adrianne can uncover something.”

There was hoping he would, Mark thought and nodded. 

~+~  
“So, you slept with him,” Mark said once they were inside his car again. Ian had bought three books and Mark hadn’t even glanced at the covers. He didn’t want to know. 

“That obvious, yeah?” Ian asked. 

“You seemed smitten,” Mark replied. He knew he should start the car, but it wasn’t happening. He needed to have this conversation for some weird reason and he was going to have it now and it wouldn’t do to be driving while he had it. 

Ian shrugged. “He was a very good lay. And he is very pretty.”

“Is that your type?”

“Why?” Ian asked. 

“Because we never really talked about your type,” Mark answered. 

“We never talked about my type because you never seemed to be interested in any of that, Mark.”

“Yes, but things are different now.”

“Why?” Ian repeated. 

Mark looked at him. “Because we’re going out Ian, that is why.” 

Ian smiled. “Were you jealous of Adrianne?” 

“You barely get naked with me and Kasey, yes we get off and yes we kiss and yes we have fun, but I bet he had you all to himself that night you two met.” 

Ian frowned. “He was a one-night stand and I didn’t think I would see him again. It had been very good sex, but it was just that: sex.”

Mark ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not only sex with us?” 

“You really need to ask me that?” Ian huffed.

“I just feel – well, fucking insecure, okay? You are the first guy I’m going out with, the first one I ever kissed and you may well be the last one too-“

“Wait, what?” Ian asked. 

“I love Kasey and this thing between us only works because she’s okay with it, because she likes you Ian. As long as I am with her, I won’t ever be with anyone else, besides you,” Mark explained. Was it too soon to lay this all out for Ian? Maybe, but Mark wanted Ian to know him, wanted Ian to have all the facts to make an informed decision. He wanted Ian, he wanted to be with Ian too. He knew that Kasey wanted it as well. But they had no real idea what Ian wanted. 

“Maybe a parked car is not the best place to have this conversation,” Ian said. 

“You’re avoiding it,” Mark accused. 

“Avoiding what?” Ian asked. Mark could detect slight annoyance in his tone. 

“Avoiding getting too involved.”

“This really isn’t the right place for this conversation, Mark,” Ian said again. 

And Mark agreed. “Well, Kasey should be home, maybe you want to come over, have dinner, we can talk, you can get naked for real and we could take our time for once.”

“So this is all about sex then?” Ian asked. 

“Now you’re being difficult on purpose. It’s not about sex. I have sex, with Kasey, it’s great sex. Gold medal sex even, but I think and Kasey too for that matter, that it would be even better with you there. If you want to be with us there that is.” 

“Just drive, Mark,” Ian said. 

“Where to?” Mark asked. 

“Your place, I’m not promising sex,” Ian answered. 

Mark smiled. “It’s not about the sex.”

“Yeah, it is,” Ian said, but he didn't seem annoyed anymore and that was a good thing. 

“It’s a bit about the sex, yeah, but not only,” Mark admitted and started the car. 

~+~  
“You’re home and you brought Ian,” Kasey said as soon as they entered the apartment. She kissed him and then she kissed Ian and it was hot and it felt right. Mark really hoped that Ian was feeling it too. 

“Hi stranger,” Kasey said to Ian once she ended the kiss.

“We saw each other just a few days ago,” Ian pointed out. 

“It feels like weeks,” she replied cheekily. “You’re eating with us, right?”

“Yes,” Ian answered. “Apparently I do.”

“You didn’t kidnap Ian, did you, lover?” Kasey joked. 

“He offered me a ride and then he didn’t let me leave,” Ian said, winking at her. 

“I didn’t lock the doors,” Mark pointed out. 

“Ah, so you are here of your own free will?” 

“I was lured here with the promise of dinner and sex,” Ian answered her. 

“Well, I can deliver on both, do not worry,” Kasey said. 

They made their way into the kitchen, where Mark set the table while Ian watched them. Mark didn’t mind, he liked feeling Ian’s eyes on him after all.  
Once dinner was ready, they all sat down to eat. The conversation was light, because Kasey was skilled in keeping the conversation flowing and away from the heavy topics. He was grateful for that now. He had ambushed Ian in the car after all and he wanted Ian to feel relaxed with them, even if they had to talk about it all and what it meant and where they were going from here. 

“That was delicious,” Ian said. “Thank you.”

“Well, thank you,” Kasey replied. “I do like to cook. When I have the time.”

They both liked to cook, but Mark was better with breakfast foods and they all knew it. 

“So,” Kasey said once the dishes were put into the dishwasher and they had coffee on the table. “Mark ambushed you in his car.”

“Yes, he did,” Ian said. “Because I saw a guy I hooked up with a while ago and Adrianne is very pretty.”

“He is very pretty, but also apparently a badass monster hunter, according to Travis,” Mark threw in. “With connections to people. A monster hunter with connections to shady people.” 

“I didn’t know that about him when we hooked up. We didn’t talk that much, to be honest. But it was gold medal sex,” Ian said. 

“Yes, you already said that. He is a great lay,” Mark replied. Adrianne sure as hell looked like one and he moved like one too. Because of course Mark had noticed how Adrianne moved. He was sure Adrianne had noticed him checking him out too. 

“Guys, not what I thought we would be talking about after dinner,” Kasey interrupted. 

“Mark said he was curious about my type,” Ian said. 

“I am curious about your type, because you have to admit that I look nothing like Adrianne,” Mark said. 

“I wouldn’t have sucked your dick or slept with you-“

“In Kasey’s body,” Mark threw in.

Ian rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, in Kasey’s body, but it was still me. I wouldn’t have done all of that if I weren’t attracted to you, Mark. Same goes for you, Kasey, the cock sucking excluded,” he added. 

“I do feel a bit cheated about that. I mean I should have thought about it when I was a man.”

“Probably would not have done it. It would have been too weird to basically suck my own cock, even if I wasn’t in my own body at the time,” Ian admitted. 

“No sidetracking guys, feelings and moving forward and why the hell do you not want to get naked in our bed and stay the night Ian?” Kasey said and fixed him with a piercing stare. 

“Why do you want me to stay the night so badly?” Ian wanted to know. It seemed Ian was willing to make this as hard and difficult as possible. 

“Because right not it feels like we’re just a fling to you and you have to know that you are not a fling to us,” Kasey answered honestly. 

“So what am I? Where do you see this going? Will we announce our relationship on our social media next? Will I meet your parents? Do you want to meet mine?” Ian asked. 

Mark had honestly not thought this far. He didn’t know how his band would react to this or their manager. The fans. The guys in the band would probably be cool, after they got used to the idea of him being less than straight, but the rest of the world? 

“I don’t want to lie about us,” Kasey said. “But I’m not ready to tell anyone yet either, not with you not even staying the night. It feels like you’re with one foot out the door already.” 

“You can’t blame me for being cautious, Kasey. Yes, I like you two. Do I think you will fall in love with me and we will move in and live happily ever after? No, I don’t and I don’t want to risk my financial freedom and my career for you just yet either. And then there is the crazy person who switched our bodies. Still out there, probably scheming.” He sighed. “I know this is not what you two wanted to hear, but this is the reality.”

“No, this is good. I think we need to see where our needs and wants overlap,” Kasey replied. 

“I want to be with you, but I also don’t want to hide,” Ian said. “When I’m asked if I’m seeing someone I want to tell people that yes, I do.”

“You can do that,” Mark said. Truth was, Mark wanted him to tell the whole world he was seeing someone, that he was taken and would not hook up with anyone ever again. Not that Mark was going to tell Ian that. 

“Yes, Mark is right. You can even tell them you are with two people or whatever you are comfortable with, Ian. You can tell them about us,” Kasey said. 

“Yes, but I should not tell anyone that you two are together,” Ian said. 

“Not yet,” Kasey replied. “I think we all need a better foundation for our coming out as a throuple.”

“A what?” Mark asked. 

Ian grinned. “A throuple. It’s a monogamous three people relationship. Someone has been reading up on polyamory.” 

“Yes, well. I might not be ready to shout it from the rooftops yet, but I do want it to work between the three of us. You are important to us, Ian. I want you to know this. And that’s why it hurts us when you don’t spend the night.” 

“Okay, I get it,” Ian said. 

“So are you serious about us too?” Mark asked. 

“Shit, you’re really pushy, aren’t you?” Ian countered. 

“I just like to know where I stand and if we’re all on the same page, so we can move forward as a - what was that word?”

“Throuple,” Kasey and Ian supplied at the same time. 

“Yes, as a throuple,” Mark said. 

“Well, if you two are sure,” Ian said. 

“We are, are you? You got the monogamous part yeah?” Kasey teased. 

Ian rolled his eyes at her. He had really pretty eyes, Mark thought, not for the first time. 

“Yes, I got it. I won’t hook up with pretty random strangers as long as we’re doing this,” Ian said. 

“Good,” Mark said. “Can we now take you to bed, strip you naked and lick you all over?”  
Ian swallowed: Mark watched his throat work. It was a strangely erotic sight. 

“Ian?” Kasey asked gently. 

“Yes.”

“Do you-“

“No, I mean yes. Yes as in yes you can take me to bed and strip me naked and I will spend the night too,” Ian interrupted her. 

Mark grabbed him by the neck and kissed the living hell out of him. Finally. 

~+~  
Mark noted with a slight panic that his hands were shaking, it was stupid, he had had his hands on both Kasey and Ian already, more than once in fact, so why the hell was he nervous all of a sudden? Was it that he was really going to suck a guy’s dick for the first time in his twenty-seven years on this earth? And why was it a bigger deal than giving Ian a handjob, because he had done that, or fucking him in his girlfriend's body? 

“Are you okay?” Ian asked. 

“Yes, fine, less talking more stripping,” Mark answered a bit too harshly. If they could just get naked everything would fall into place. He was sure of that. 

Kasey grabbed his chin and kissed him hard, this was easy, he knew her: knew her smell and taste and the way her tongue played with his. He relaxed into it, didn’t even jump when he could feel Ian’s hands on his hips, and then at the front of his jeans. Ian had handled Mark's dick more than once in the last few weeks after all. Ian’s hand cupped Mark’s cock through the demin and Mark moaned into Kasey’s mouth. Thinking and nerves weren’t an issue when two people did their best to drive you crazy with need and desire. Ian’s fingers unbuttoned his jeans and slipped into Mark’s boxers. Skin on skin it felt even better. Mark tore his mouth away and turned around so he could kiss Ian too. Ian had soft lips for a guy, Mark thought and wondered briefly if other guys had such soft lips as well and then Ian slipped his tongue into Mark’s mouth and the kiss became hot and heavy and demanding. 

It was true that there were dominant women, hell, Kasey could be dominant as fuck sometimes, but it was different from having a guy keeping you in place, keeping you captive and giving as good as he got. Mark decided that he was into that and big time too. 

“Love your mouth,” Ian said between kisses. 

Mark could only nod, he loved Ian's mouth too. Loved it against his own mouth, loved it against his skin, loved it around his cock. Kasey took over kissing him and Mark got lost for a bit in them. Kissing and tasting and enjoying the gasps and moans he could draw out of them.  
When he came back to reality he was naked and so was Kasey, but Ian still had most of his clothes on. That really wouldn't do, Mark thought and said it out loud too. 

Ian grinned. “So two look gorgeous naked,” he said as he was stripping out of his shirt.  
Kasey grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him to her, wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed gently, but didn't look away from Ian. Mark didn't look away either.  
Ian raised an eyebrow. “You two want a show?”

“Yes, but not today,” Kasey answered and Ian laughed. 

“What do you want today?” He asked. 

“To suck you off,” Mark answered and surprised not only himself but also Ian with that reply.  
There was stunned silence for a long moment, but no one asked if he was sure. He was nervous as hell, yeah, but he was sure. 

“I'll better get naked quick then,” Ian said eventually and the grey of his eyes was nearly swallowed by the black of desire. 

It gave Mark the confidence he didn't think he had needed. He licked his lips as Ian took off his boxers. He had no illusions that he would be any good at it, but he really, really wanted to taste Ian. Kasey kissed his cheek. “Want some company?”

“Oh, hell,” Ian hissed. “Do you know how hot it is to look down and see two people eager to swallow you down?”

Ian had a filthy mouth on him when he was aroused and Mark kind of liked it. 

Kasey winked at him. “I hope I will find out soon, but tonight it's your turn.” She held out her hand to him and he came willingly. She pulled him close, Mark could feel Ian against his skin. Could feel his cock too and it didn't freak him out at all. 

“You will sit on the bed,” Mark said and pushed Ian down. Kasey got gracefully to her knees and spread Ian's legs. Mark stared for a moment, because it was a bit surreal to see his girlfriend naked and ready to suck another man's cock, but his own cock was really into that idea. 

“Come here,” Ian said and Mark did step closer to him. Ian grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down, so he could devour Mark's mouth. Mark was breathless once Ian ended the kiss. He was about to say something, he didn't know what, but something, but then Ian hissed and Mark looked down. Kasey was running her tongue over Ian's dick: from root to tip and then back again.  
Mark got on his knees next to her. This close he could see everything and he could smell both Kasey's and Ian's arousal. He wanted to taste that cock.  
Kasey sensed it and pulled back, but kept Ian's cock firmly in her hand. She was holding it out to him, Mark realized and his own cock jumped. He bent down and licked the tip and was rewarded with a low groan from Ian. 

“He likes it,” Kasey said. “Keep going, lover.”

Mark nodded and ran his tongue from tip to root and back again, like Kasey had done before. He got bolder the more Ian hissed and moaned above them. It was a turn on to have Ian at their mercy like this. By the noises Ian was making he liked what Mark was doing to him. And then Ian's fingers were in his hair, not pulling or pushing, just there. Mark sucked the tip of Ian's cock into his mouth. He couldn’t take it all in, but that was okay, because Kasey made up the difference with her own mouth and fingers.  
Ian was swearing, moaning and praising them. Telling them how hot they were, how good they looked, how great it felt. Mark's dick was so hard it actually hurt, but he wasn't going to do anything about it just now. He wanted to make Ian come. So he sucked harder. 

“Shit,” Ian hissed and his fingers tightened in Mark's hair. “Shit, Mark, Kasey, I'm gonna come.”

Mark wasn't ready to swallow yet, so he pulled away, but Kasey took his place immediately. It was like she had been waiting for it. Ian's hand was still in Mark's hair, holding on tightly as Kasey sucked him off expertly. He came with a loud groan and Mark watched his face. Fuck if it wasn't a turn on.  
Kasey kissed Ian's leg once she was done sucking his brains out through his dick. 

“Fuck, woman,” Ian said. 

“I take it as a compliment,” Kasey said. 

“Hey, you two, I helped,” Mark threw in. 

Ian pulled him close by his hair and kissed him hard. “You have no idea how hard it made me seeing you sucking my dick, Mark.”

“So it was good?” Mark had to ask. 

“I enjoyed it very much,” Ian answered and Mark could tell that he was honest. But Mark wanted to do better next time. He wanted to drive Ian out of his mind. It just meant he would have to practice more. 

“Good,” he said. 

“Now it's you turn,” Ian said. “Come up here you two.” 

Mark and Kasey joined him in the bed. 

~+~  
“There's gonna be an accident.”

“What the fuck?” Mark asked. He wasn't awake enough for this shit. He really, really wasn't. He had woken up tangled in Kasey and Ian and it had felt so fucking right. He had ridden the high from last night into the morning and then this fucking happened as he was about to make coffee. 

“What is it Mark?” Kasey asked from the bedroom. 

He wanted to tell her it was nothing, but it was so obviously not nothing. And both she and Ian needed to see this. Travis too and maybe even that pretty, apparently badass monster hunter too.  
Mark was going to tell them to come into the kitchen any second now. He totally was, but fuck it: his voice just didn't come. It was stuck somewhere inside his stomach. 

“Mark?” That was Ian, but Mark still couldn’t say a thing and then he heard footsteps on the floor. 

“Mark?” Kasey again. 

He turned to them and then pointed at the blood running down their fridge door. 

“What the hell?” Ian asked. 

The words on the fridge were shifting. Now they read: you have been warned.  
It was their apartment and not Ian's, so Mark was pretty sure this was somehow about him or Kasey and Ian had been in the crossfire the first time around. He really didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He was glad Ian wasn't this lunatic's target, but he shuddered knowing he or Kasey were. 

“It's a threat,” Kasey said, her voice was shaking. “It's a threat on our fucking fridge door!”

“I'm calling Travis,” Ian said. 

Mark nodded, that was after all a good idea. Maybe the blood left some kind of magical residue or signature. Something Travis could track back to the source.  
Kasey had her phone out too, she was taking pictures of this mess, which was a good call on her part.  
This really wasn't how he had wanted to spent the morning after a glorious night of debauchery with his two lovers.  
They needed to put an end to this and soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but finally the new part. :)

~Four~  
“Well, that is messed up,” Adrianne said. He was looking at their bloody fridge, his expression not giving much away. 

“No shit,” both Kasey and Ian stated. 

Mark was glad that they had been the ones to say it, he was pretty sure that it would have been passive aggressive coming from him. He really tried not to check Adrianne out, but it was hard. Everything about that boy, man, whatever was distracting. And the most distracting part of that was that he had slept with Ian. Mark really wanted to get over that now, but it was just not happening. 

Kasey crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. “This shit needs to stop and as you two are the experts on supernatural stuff you need to stop it. So get your supernatural CSI on and find a fucking lead.” 

Travis looked at her like he had never seen her before. Mark got it Kasey hardly ever lost her temper but this was their home. Their fucking kitchen, their fridge that was covered in blood now. Of course she was going to lose her shit. Mark had lost his chit too over this. 

“I really hope it's not human blood,” Ian threw in. 

Adrianne looked at him and smiled. With his perfect pale fucking lips. Mark really needed to stop this at once. Jealously was not a good color on him and they really had bigger problems.   
“It's not human blood, Ian,” Adrianne said. Mark really wanted to know how he knew that – on second thought, maybe Mark didn't want to know after all. Maybe he should just leave Adrianne and his whole pretty mysterious package alone and focus on the people who really mattered to him right now: Kasey and Ian. 

“I think it's goat,” Travis added. 

“Oh, well, what a fucking relief, I guess?” Ian said, sarcasm in every word. 

“I understand that this is very stressful for you, Ian,” Adrianne said and touched Ian's arm. 

Mark balled his hands to fists on his sides. “So what is our plan here? Is there something you can do with this?” He asked. 

Travis looked at the blood on their fridge again. “In fact yes, there is. I don't understand how such a powerful practitioner could make such a mistake, but I'll take it,” he stepped closer to the fridge and then looked over his shoulder to Adrianne. “Can you hand me my bag?”

“Sure,” Adrianne replied. 

Mark really didn't want to know what was inside that bag. He didn't want to know a lot of things, but was resigned to having to know them. It was better to know them, so he could protect his – the fucking people he was in love with and now that also included Ian. Shit. Of course that realization hat to hit him at a time like this.   
Kasey looked from him to Ian and then shrugged and that brought Mark back to the problem at hand. Yeah, Mark thought, felt pretty useless here as well. 

“I'm gonna get some coffee and bagels or something, because I'm not going to touch that fucking fridge for a while,” Ian said. 

Mark really wanted to go with Ian, but he also knew that Kasey wanted to get out of here as well and he figure one of them should be here for this whole mess. He nudged Kasey gently in the ribs.   
“You should go with him. He could use the help and the company,” Mark said. 

Kasey bit her lip and Mark's mind flashed back to last night. He shook it off, it wasn't the right time or place to be thinking about sex right now. 

“What about you?” She asked. 

“I'm staying here, with the magical professionals,” Mark answered, and could hardly believe that these words were said in all seriousness. What was his fucking life? And who wanted to mess with it so hard that they killed a goat? 

Adrianne grinned at him. “It's fine if you want to go too.”

“No, I'm staying.”

Kasey nodded then addressed Adrianne and Travis. “You guys want anything?”

“Tea and a bagel, sweet, please,” Adrianne said. 

“Coffee,” Travis replied. He was scrapping blood from their fridge into vials and adding various powders to them. “Goat for sure,” he said after one of the vials changed color. Mark was sure it was more to himself than to the room at large. It was kind of fascinating to watch, but also gross. 

“Okay, let's go, Kasey,” Ian said and then kissed Mark on the cheek. “Be back soon.” 

Mark wanted to grab him and kiss the hell out of him, until they were both hard, but he settled on squeezing Ian's hand.   
Ian smiled at him.   
Kasey kissed his other cheek and then they were out of the kitchen and then out of the apartment.   
Mark sighed and grabbed a chair. He felt utterly useless, but there was no way in hell he would leave Adrianne and Travis alone here. It was their home after all and he was staying to watch what the professionals would discover. Adrianne grabbed a chair too and sat down at the table. 

“With this we will be able to hunt whoever is behind this down,” he said. 

“I thought you asked around?”

“I did,” Adrianne replied, nodding. “And no one has heard anything about this. But to be honest, there is always so much shit going on in the community, that it's hard to keep track of every single thing. And the clans like to keep their cards close to their chests.”

“Clans?” Mark asked despite himself. 

“Like magical families, some with the ability to shift into other forms,” Adrianne explained. 

“Fuck, you mean werewolves are real?” Mark asked. Did he really want to know more about all this? It seems that yes, as he was asking the fucking questions. 

Adrianne smiled. He really had a pretty face. There were no two ways around that. He should be a model or something. 

“Not like in the movies,” Adrianne answered. “It's not a curse for one and the full moon has nothing to do with it, also not all shifters turn into wolves. They don't attack people randomly either.”

That was a relief at least, Mark thought.   
“Are they living in the cities?” Mark wanted to know, because despite everything, he was curious about this brave new world they were apparently all living in and it seemed that Adrianne was in the mood to provide some answers. It would be stupid to not take advantage of that.

“A lot of them are,” Adrianne replied. 

Mark eyed him. “Are you a shapeshifter?”

Adrianne laughed. “What makes you ask that?”

“Well, you are awfully pretty,” Mark answered. It felt a bit strange to tell a guy that he was pretty, but Mark thought he would get used to it. He could tell girls that they were pretty, so he sure as hell could compliment guys now too. He wanted to tell Ian that he was pretty or handsome, because Ian was and he should hear it from Mark too and not only from Kasey. 

“Thank you Mark,” Adrianne said. “But no, this is my particular curse I guess.”

“To look like a model?” Mark asked, because he didn't think that it would be a curse to look so fucking good. 

“It works for my line of work, usually this job goes to a female descendant but my parents had a son,” he shrugged. 

Mark sensed a story here, but it was clear from Adrianne's tone that he wasn't going to tell Mark more about his family history. 

Mark ran a hand through his hair. “To be honest I just want things to go back to normal.”

“But you are well aware that they won't. You know now things and there is no way to reverse that,” Adrianne said and then with a look at Travis. “He's done.”

Mark looked to where Travis was standing by the fridge. If possible the fridge looked even more gruesome now with the dried blood. 

“So?” Mark asked. 

“There is a magical signature. It's faint but I am sure I can amplify it in my shop,” Travis said, looking at a vial in his hand. The blood in the vial was black now with a purple hue. Mark had no idea what that meant, but Travis looked like he just hit the jackpot. Which was a good thing, Mark thought. 

“Great,” Adrianne said. “That means we can track the practitioner down.” He stood up and looked down at Mark. “This should be over soon.”

“What are you going to do once you found this practitioner?” Mark wanted to know. 

Adrianne made a face. “That really depends. Save to say that they will be dealt with. They dragged you three into this whole mess and now they vandalized your kitchen. Not to mention someone could have died.”

Mark swallowed. He had known of course, because Travis had told them, that switching bodies or souls or whatever was seriously dangerous business, but when he thought about Kasey or Ian dying in the process, he got realty fucking angry.

“So, what happens now?” Mark asked, just as he heard the front door opening and then closing. Ian and Kasey were back with coffee and breakfast. Which was a good thing, because Mark really could use some food right now and coffee.

“We will track the person down and then deal with them,” Travis said. Which was a pretty vague answer, but Mark was okay with that. This was where his curiosity ended. He didn’t want to know if 'dealing with' meant what the mafia meant when they said something like that. 

Kasey put the tray with paper-cups down on the table and didn't look at the fridge. “And what will we be doing?”

“Nothing,” Travis said. “Adrianne and I can handle this. There is no reason to involve any of you further. Except if something like this,” he waved at he blood on the fridge, “should happen again.”

“What about the treat?” Ian asked, as he put a bag with food on the table. It was a good question and if Ian hadn't asked it, Mark would have. 

Kasey nodded. “Yeah, what about that? Is it even safe to leave the apartment? Or stay in it for that matter?”  
Another excellent question Mark thought.   
He had a few ideas if it shouldn’t be safe to leave the apartment. They involved take-out and a lot of time spent in bed. Naked. And if it should be safe to leave, maybe they could just rent a hotel room. And that too involved take-out and naked times in bed. 

“I don't think they will really harm you,” Travis answered. 

Kasey looked at the blood on their fridge and didn't say a word.

“Travis is right. It's probably just to freak you out,” Adrianne added. 

“Well, then mission accomplished,” Kasey replied. 

“I know this is hard to believe, but think about it Kasey: if they really wanted to harm you, they could have. They made you and Ian switch bodies and now this. It means that they could do way more damage if they really wanted to.”

“Well, isn't that fucking comforting?” Ian asked. 

Mark for one didn't think it was comforting at all. It was fucking messing with him. With all of them. And he hated that feeling. 

“What it is, Ian,” Adrianne answered him, “is strange.” 

Mark didn't think that 'strange' was a strong enough word for that whole fucking mess, but he kept that to himself. 

“So there is nothing we can do?” Kasey asked. “To protect our home and ourselves.”

“You have the amulets and I can put a shield on the home, should have done that before. I apologize for the oversight,” Travis said. He did look like he wanted to kick his own ass for not thinking about it sooner.   
Mark took pity on him. He was pretty sure that Travis juggled at least ten cases at any given time. 

“It's fine, we could have thought about it ourselves as well. Just...do it now please so I don't wake up to my bathtub wanting to murder me,” he said. 

Travis smiled. “Will take just a few minutes and then we will be out of your hair.”

“You should have breakfast first before you go. I mean Ian and I got it for you after all,” Kasey said. 

“Thank you Kasey,” Adrianne replied. 

Mark wasn't too keen on having the pretty monster hunter at his fucking kitchen table, but Adrianne was helping them and he wasn't giving Mark any shit about his jealousy either. He figured he owned the guy at least breakfast. 

~+~  
“I'm just so fucking done with all of this,” Mark said once they were alone again. 

“Travis and Adrianne are working on it,” Kasey replied. 

Mark crossed his arms over his chest. “They have been working on it for fucking weeks and I don't blame them. I mean I fucking nearly convinced myself that it was over and that maybe this whole thing was just a spell gone wrong and we were not in fact targeted-”

“Really?” Ian interrupted. “You thought we were body switched by mistake? Even after Travis told us that it has been done to us?”

Mark shrugged. “I couldn’t for the life of me think of anyone who would want to fuck with any of you that way, or me for that matter. But then of course the fucking fridge started to bleed this morning. So someone does want to mess with me or Kasey.”

“Or they know that I am with you, that we are-”

“Involved?” Kasey cut in.

Ian grinned. “Fucking, but sure, involved does work as well.” 

“So what does this all mean?” Kasey asked, frustrated. 

“Fuck if I know,” Mark replied. 

“I know I sound like a broken record but just let Travis and Adrianne do their thing and once they found the person who did this, we can maybe get some answers as to why they did it.”

“Well, after I punched them,” Mark said. “Because I really have the urge to punch someone.” 

“I don't blame you. When I first figured out that I was in your girlfriend's body, I wanted to strangle whoever did this to me,” Ian admitted. “I was so fucking mad -”

“You snapped at me because I called you babe,” Mark remembered. 

Ian blushed slightly. “It was fucked up because I was kind of crushing on you back then and you calling me babe while I was not in my own body, was just messed up and -”

“It hurt,” Kasey added gently and then pulled Ian to her so she could kiss him. Watching them together did it big time for Mark. He had always though that he would be jealous as hell if he should see his girl with some other guy, but it was different with Ian. It was a turn on when she kissed Ian, when she went down on him, when he had his fingers in her pussy and made her come. And Mark knew exactly why it was different too.

“Yeah, it kind of did,” Ian admitted and Mark got his mind out of the gutter and focused on the two people he cared about the most. 

“Well, you were freaked out and I wanted to calm you down,” Mark said. 

“You're a good boyfriend,” Ian replied and then blushed. 

They hadn't talked about it yet, not like this, but yeah, Mark realized in that moment that he wanted Ian to call him his boyfriend and that he wanted to call Ian his boyfriend as well. 

“I like how that sounds,” Mark said. 

“Yeah?” Ian asked. “You want me to be your boyfriend?”

“Yes, I want you to be our boyfriend,” Mark answered him honestly. Fuck it, he thought, he was all in. “I want to tell the band. I don't want to sneak around with them anymore.” 

“Mark,” Ian said, but Kasey was smiling at him like she was proud of him. 

“I mean it. I know it looks like I haven't thought it through and am being impulsive right now, but these guys are my friends, they are our friends and I don't want to hide our - “ he stopped because the word 'love' came to mind, but he couldn't say it. Not just yet. Ian would probably freak out if Mark said it right now and he wanted to talk about it with Kasey first anyway. “Our relationship from them,” he settled on. “I want to hold your hand or kiss your cheek or whatever.” He looked at Kasey. 

Kasey nodded. “Yeah, I want that too. I want to be open about us being together when we go out with the band for drinks and when I pick you up or whatever.”

“I, fuck,” Ian ran a hand through his hair and then looked from him to Kasey. “Are you guys sure? Admitting that we're fucking – sorry, going out,” he said after a look from Mark. “It might make things worse.”

“How?” Mark wanted to know. 

“If the person who made your fucking fridge bleed is trying to break you and Kasey up then it would hardly be wise to admit that you suddenly like cock as well.”

“There is nothing sudden about me liking cock, it was a fucking process, besides: fuck it. I'm tired of this. Despite my impatience and my words earlier, I'm confident that Travis and Adrianne will find that person soon and that this will be over then. And no, I don't want to wait and sneak around. Lying to the band feels wrong.” It really did feel wrong to have to lie to his closest friends. Of course there was shit he could never tell Tim and Bob, but this was something he could tell them and wanted to, because their relationship with Ian was important.

“If you guys are sure, well, okay. But it doesn't mean that we are going public with this, right?” Ian asked. “We talked about this, remember?”  
“Yes, we did, but that was some time ago and I think we are on a more solid ground now, Ian,” Mark answered him. 

Kasey bit her lip. “Not yet. I mean, I am pretty sure that now that we talked things through and are on the same page when it comes to where this relationship is going it will only get better and more solid with time. But I want to tell my parents and my sister first. I don't want them to find out from some gossip online site or some shit.”

“Babe, we are not big enough for an online gossip magazine,” Mark threw in. 

She rolled he eyes at him. “You do have fans and you do have fansites and my family knows about those. They know about Basic Needs, Mark. They are interested in the band and its success and I just want to get ahead of all that. That craziness that will happen soon enough, once the album is out and you guys start to tour again. For that matter I think it will help that Ian was at the wedding.” 

She seemed very pleased with herself, Mark thought. Like she had planed it all out all these weeks ago.   
“You might be right. It might work to our advantage.” 

She smiled. 

“How do you think your parents will react?” Ian asked. 

She shrugged. “I think they will be shocked at first, but they love me and they love Mark and they want us to be happy and you make us happy.”

“By giving you awesome orgasms,” Ian said, cheekily. 

Mark grabbed him, pulled him away from Kasey and to him and put Ian's face between his palms so Ian had no other choice but to look at him. “Not only by giving us awesome orgasms, Ian. It's not a sex thing for us. God knows if it were just sex we could have found someone else, someone who isn't in my band.”

“Our band,” Ian corrected with a smile. His grey eyes looked soft and Mark liked that. “Are you afraid that it might all fall apart like it did with your last bass guitarist?” Ian asked. His hands found their way to Mark's hips and were teasing at the hem of his t-shirt. He could feel Kasey's gaze on them. It made him feel hot and needy, but he pushed it aside so he could answer Ian's question.

“I wasn't sleeping with our last bass guitarist,” Mark said. 

“But it did nearly all fall apart when he left-”

“He didn't leave. He was kicked out,” Mark interrupted him. 

“Okay, so you kicked him out...” he trailed off. “Why did you kick him out?” 

“Because he was stealing from us,” Mark answered him honestly. He didn't want to lie to Ian and Kasey. 

“Mark, you said it was because you had creative differences,” Kasey said. 

“Yeah, well, no one wanted to make big waves about it. But yeah, he was stealing from us,” Mark admitted. 

“Fuck,” Kasey said. “He seemed like such a nice guy too.”

“He was, but he was also stealing from us and once we found out, well...he had to go. We can't trust someone like that,” Mark replied. 

“I won't steal from you,” Ian said. 

“I know,” Mark reassured him. God, but looking at Ian, he had the urge to tell him. That L-word was at the tip of his tongue again. He swallowed it down. It felt like a stone in his stomach.

“You should kiss me now, Mark,” Ian whispered and yeah, Ian might totally have a point there, so Mark leaned in and kissed him slowly but thoroughly.

“It won't fall apart,” Ian said. “Because we won't let it. We put too much of us into it to let it fall apart now.”  
Mark stepped away and just looked at him for a long moment. He wasn't sure if Ian was only talking about the band, of if maybe he was talking about them and what they were building, maybe Ian was on his way to all in as well. 

Kasey grabbed Ian's face next and put it between her hands. Ian smiled. She smiled back at him. “Does that mean that you are all in as well?”  
Thank god, she always asked the hard questions.

Ian took a deep breath. “Yes, I guess it does.” 

“Awesome,” Kasey said and kissed the living hell out of him. 

~+~   
“Okay,” Tim said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Spit it out.” 

Mark ran a hand through his hair and then looked at Ian. Ian just looked back at him. Yes, he knew that they agreed to let Mark break it to the rest of the band, but now he wasn't so sure. Not about telling them, he was totally sure about that, but he wasn't sure he was the best choice to actually say the fucking words, because so far the words weren't coming. 

“For fuck's sake,” Ian said and sounded only mildly annoyed. “We are fucking.” 

Tim and Bob stared at him and Mark could feel his face get red. “Tact?” He hissed at Ian. 

Ian rolled his eyes at him. 

“Wait? Did you break up with Kasey?” Bob asked. 

“Since when do you like guys?” Tim wanted to know. 

“I did not break up with Kasey. God's sake. I love her,” Mark said to them, because he had to say something and because he did love Kasey. He also loved Ian, but that was a whole other thing and would have to wait. 

“Are you cheating on her?” Tim asked. “No, wait, if you were cheating on her you wouldn't have told us, because you know we adore Kasey-”

“Holy fuck,” Bob said, “Are you and Kasey both fucking Ian?” 

“Ding,ding, ding. We have a winner,” Ian said. 

“Tact!” Mark said, frustrated. 

Ian just grinned at him. 

Tim just stared at them. “Are you fucking kidding me? Is this a joke?”

Mark frowned. “No, it's not. Kasey and I kind of got involved with Ian at the wedding.”

“You had a threesome at her sister's wedding?” Bob asked, but it wasn't really a question at all. Bob sounded like his mind was blown. Mark couldn't blame him. It was a lot to take in after all. 

“Yeah, we totally did,” Ian answered him. 

Bob grinned and then held up his hand so Ian and he could high-five. Mark shook his head. “Boy has serious game,” Bob said as Tim shook his head at them as well.

“Thank you,” Ian replied and then looked to Tim. 

Tim took a deep breath. “Okay, okay...just let me digest this for a second.”

“It won't affect the band,” Mark said. 

Bob gave him a look. “Dude, it will totally affect the band. I'm not saying in a bad way. I think it might be a good thing. I mean, you two got along very well over the last few weeks, the chemistry was great and the songs were better for it and now we know why. So I'm not complaining. But it will affect the band.”

“You want to go public with this?” Tim asked. 

Ian and Mark shook their heads. “No. But we don't want to sneak around when we are with our band-mates and friends,” Mark answered. 

“And Kasey doesn’t want to sneak around either,” Ian added. 

“Well, shit. I guess congratulations on your coming out?” Tim said to Mark. 

Mark wasn't sure what to say to that. It was kind of a coming out, but he hadn't thought about it that way. Not once.   
“Thanks I guess? So we're cool?” Mark asked. 

“We're cool,” Tim replied. “I mean, you two are fucking. Not such a big deal all in all. At least no one is stealing from us.”

“Yeah, I heard about that from Mark recently. Did you get the money back? Did you go to the police?” Ian asked. 

“No, we just kicked him out,” Tim answered and sighed. “It hadn't been pretty. I was just so fucking mad at him you know? I mean it was his band too and we were kind of taking off finally and he just – fucking stole from us.” 

“I understand, he stole from your dream. I know you didn't want to make waves, but why not at least demand he pay you back?” Ian questioned. 

“We didn't want to deal with this shit longer than we had to. So we cut our losses. And because we kicked him out we were able to get you to sign your life over to us,” Tim grinned at him. “And we are so much better with you around.”

Mark agreed with his whole heart. He had told that Ian as well. 

“Thanks man,” Ian said. 

Mark wanted to kiss him and he realized that he actually could now that the band knew. So he gabbed Ian and kissed him, nothing to scandalous, nothing he wouldn’t have done with Kasey in public either.

“You really are fucking,” Tim said. 

“Dating actually, not only fucking,” Mark corrected. 

“You have to tell me how this happened sometime soon,” Bob said. 

Mark nodded. He would of course need to edit a few things, like the whole magic is real and body-switching thing. 

“I guess I was just too hot to go unnoticed by his bi-curiosity,” Ian said. 

Tim laughed and Mark knew that yes, his band would totally have their backs, no matter what. 

Bob shook his head. “If that is all, then thank fuck, because I was worried for a second there, when Mark told us that he wanted to talk.”

“That is all. I promise no more drama,” Mark said. 

Ian gave him a look. Mark ignored it, because their supernatural drama wasn't in any way or shape band-drama. And if Mark had any say in it, it would stay that way.

“Good, because this band had it's fair share and now that we are going places, we should keep the drama to a minimum,” Tim said.   
Mark totally agreed with him. 

~+~  
“I guess it went well?” Kasey asked that evening. 

Ian nodded. “It did.”

“You sound surprised,” Mark observed. “I mean, they guys never gave you shit for being you, so really you shouldn't be.”

“True that they were cool with me being me, as you so equivalently put it, but I wasn't fucking a band member then. I was just hooking up with random people,” Ian replied. 

“We're dating,” Mark corrected, because yes it was true that they were also fucking, but Mark didn't like how Ian said it. He wanted Ian to really be all in. Like he and Kasey were all in. It would probably get easier with time for Ian. He had said that he was all in, but Mark feared that he needed more time to get as deep as he and Kasey already were. 

“Yes, dear, we are,” Ian said. “Anyway. I am glad they are both cool with it.”

Mark was too. He had been pretty sure that neither Tim now Bob would give them grieve about it, but a small part of him has been a bit afraid too. 

“Good, you picked great guys to be famous with,” Kasey said and kissed Mark's cheek. 

“I did, didn't I?” Mark replied and grabbed her so he could kiss her for real. He had missed her and he liked having her and Ian in the same room with him. Preferably naked, but he would take what he could get right now. 

“I missed you while you were gone,” Kasey said. “The both of you,” she added with a look in Ian's direction. 

“We missed you too,” Ian said. There was something tender in his voice and Mark really, really liked it. He also liked that Ian had used 'we'. 

“Maybe we could take this to the bedroom?” Mark asked. 

“What do you think, Ian?” Kasey wanted to know. 

Ian nodded. “Yes, bedroom sounds like a great idea.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're nearly done. The next chapter is an epilogue. Thank you for reading and sticking with this story.

~Five~  
“We have good news and bad news,” Travis said as soon as they made it through the door of the book shop. The shop was closed and B was no where to be found. It seemed this was a private affair. 

Mark hadn't liked that Travis wanted to see them, instead of telling them on the phone that they got the person who did the whole body-switching thing. It was never a good sign if something couldn't be said on the phone.   
Adrianne was pacing behind the counter and that didn't bode well either, Mark thought. Adrianne was clearly aggravated and Mark didn't like it. What could possible mess a badass monster hunter up? Whatever it was Mark didn't want to meet it.

“Start with the good news then,” Ian said and Mark had to admit that he was glad Ian took the lead on this one. He might just have yelled at these supernatural professionals. 

Travis sighed. “We found the person who performed the body-swap and made your fridge bleed.” 

“Oh,” Mark said because that hadn't been at all what he had expected to hear. “That's good.”

“Yes and no. The person who did it is a fifteen year old kid who had been kidnapped and forced to do it.”

“Well, shit,” Mark said. 

“Is that kid okay?” Kasey asked. 

Mark loved her tender heart. 

“No, he is not. He is fucked up and his family it fucked up about it and I want to kick their asses for keeping the whole fucking thing under wraps,” Adrianne hissed. 

It sounded to Mark like Adrianne knew the family in question, at least in passing. But Adrianne's drama wasn't his drama. Mark had plenty of his own right now. 

“Adrianne,” Travis said. 

Adrianne glared at him. “They should have known better. If they had said something, anything, that kid wouldn't have suffered that much and we could have been done with this whole mess by now.”

“Okay, so you got the kid, but not the one who made him do it?” Kasey asked. 

Travis nodded. “Yes. The kid used the opportunity as he was made to make the fridge bleed to slip something extra inside the spell. That was very smart. We were able to track him down. When we did, we discovered the whole mess and that the man who was behind it was already gone.”

“Or at least one of the scumbags who did this. We aren't sure if he acted alone,” Adrianne added. 

“Can the kid describe him?” Ian asked, which was good because it got them back on track. 

Travis nodded and took out his phone. There was a rough sketch on it. Obviously hurried, but it was detailed enough for Mark to recognize the man.   
“Fuck me,” he said. Kasey stepped closer to the phone Travis was holding up for them. 

“Isn't that Viper?” She asked. 

“Fucking asshole,” Mark hissed. 

“You know him then? We hoped one of you would,” Adrianne said. His voice sounded cold. He was obviously furious and his anger needed an outlet. If Viper really was the one who did this to them then Mark would gladly step aside and have the monster hunter have a go at his former band-mate. 

Mark nodded. “Yes, he's our former band-mate.”

“Well, not mine,” Ian said. “I am in fact his replacement.”

Travis looked from Mark to Ian and then back to Mark again. “And you didn't know that he is into magic?”

“Did I know my ex bass-guitarist was messing around with the fucking dark arts?” Mark asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fuck no. He seemed normal to me.”

“He was such a nice guy, funny too,” Kasey threw in. 

Ian snorted and everyone turned to look at him, except Adrianne who was messing around on his phone. “What? That is what everyone says after it was discovered their neighbor was a fucking serial killer.” 

Mark suppressed a smile. Of course Ian was right, but Mark still didn't get why Viper did all this. There were easier ways to get revenge, if it was what Viper wanted. 

“Why did he do it?” Adrianne asked, looking at Mark.   
There was something dangerous lurking in his eyes.   
It made Mark want to push back and snap at him, but that wouldn't be a good idea or help anyone. He understood that Adrianne and Travis needed as much information as they could get from them to anticipate Viper's next move. Telling them about Viper would benefit Mark in the long run. 

“To get revenge on me, I guess,” Mark said. “I was the one who discovered he was stealing from the band, he said he would pay it back if I gave him time, but I opted to as he put it 'rat him out' to the rest of the band. And so he was thrown out.”

“Just as you guys started to get big too,” Kasey added. 

“But why drag Ian and you into this?” Mark wondered out loud. 

“Easy, Kasey to get revenge on you and me to get me out of the band. He would have been the logical choice for you guys as a replacement, because he already knows all the old songs, knows what you need from him, could easily learn to play the new songs and you know you can work with him-”

“He stole from us and there is no fucking way we would have taken him back,” Mark cut him off. 

Ian gave him a look. “Really? If you really needed someone to finish the album and go on tour with, you wouldn't take him back, even if only for a short time?”

Mark really, really wanted to tell Ian that no, and no way in hell and Hell no, but maybe management would have seen it differently. Especially as the band didn't make the theft known. Fuck. 

“Fuck,” Mark said with feeling. 

“Exactly, from where he was standing this was a fool-proof plan to get back into the band and cash in on your success,” Ian said. 

“Scumbag,” Kasey hissed just as Mark said: “Our success.” Ian smiled at them. 

“I don't assume Viper is his real name?” Travis asked. 

Mark shook his head. “No, but he insisted everyone call him that. His name is Ben Smith.”

Ian snorted again. “I'm sorry, but it sounds so fucking ordinary.” 

Kasey stepped closer to Ian and then put her head on his shoulder. He was just the right height for it. He put his arm around her.   
“So what now?” Kasey asked. 

“We will find Viper and make sure he won't do anything like this again,” Adrianne. 

“We will also make sure that he doesn't have any accomplices,” Travis added. 

“So this means that it's over for us?” Kasey wanted to know. 

To be honest, Mark wanted to know that as well. 

“Now that we know who was behind the body-swap and behind the kidnapping of the child in question, things will move swiftly,” Adrianne answered. 

“Will the family of the boy who had been kidnapped want to talk to us? I assume they are Clan?” Mark asked. He had noted that no one had spoken the boy's name or the Clan's name, but he wasn't going to ask. 

Adrianne looked at him and then smiled. “They are Clan and very powerful as well.”

“Will they blame us for this mess?” Ian asked. 

Adrianne shook his head. 

“No, they are happy that their boy is back home,” Travis answered. “It will be fine. You are in no danger from the Clan. I don't think they will want any contact with you at all.”

“Will they kill Viper?” Kasey asked. 

She always asked the hard questions, but this time Mark really had hoped she wouldn't, because he didn't want an answer.

“He broke a lot of unspoken rules and also committed a serious crime,” Travis said.

“That kid wasn't properly trained yet either. Things could have really gone wrong for everyone involved, except Viper of course. He wasn't ever in any danger,” Adrianne added. “Until now that is.”

“You think he will make a run for it?” Ian asked. 

“He probably will,” Travis answered. “It would be the smart thing to do, but it's too late. I'm sure Adrianne already sent his picture to everyone he knows. The Clan put a bounty on him.”

Adrianne smiled. It was not a nice smile. “I did. Everyone will want a piece of him. The Clan he pissed off really shouldn't be messed with.” 

“You guys will be fine. We will find him sooner rather than later,” Travis assured them. 

Thank fuck, Mark thought. They would finally be able to put this whole thing to rest and live their lives. 

“Thank you,” Kasey said. “For all your help.” 

“You really don't have to thank us. I'm just glad everything turned out okay and that no greater harm has come to anyone involved in this affair,” Travis replied and shook their hands. 

For a moment Mark felt at a loss. This had been very anticlimactic. It wasn't like in the books or movies at all. But he was glad it was finally over.

~+~  
Kasey flung herself at him once they were outside the bookstore. The street was mostly deserted and Mark was glad for it, because once he kissed the hell out of his girlfriend he grabbed Ian and kissed the hell out of him too. 

“Anyone could have seen that,” Ian said once he had his breathing under control again. Mark liked that he could make Ian breathless. It was a heady feeling. 

“It's fine, no one was even close,” Mark said, rubbing Ian's arm gently. “It's ironic really that you are the one to worry.” 

“Don't think that it isn't lost on me, but I don't want to go public just yet. We agreed: first family and friends and then once we are sure about it -”

“It being our relationship,” Kasey interrupted him, stepping closer to Ian, so he was between her and Mark. 

“Yes, that 'it',” Ian said, “Once we are sure, then we can announce it to the world or whatever. It's really a good thing we're a rock band.” He mock sighed. 

“Because scandalous things like this go hand in hand with rock?” Kasey asked. 

“Exactly,” Ian answered her just before he kissed her nose. It was a strangely playful and soft moment. It made Mark's heart beat faster. He was so gone for this man. For both of them really. And he wanted to tell Ian that he loved him. Sooner rather than later. 

“We should get home and celebrate,” Kasey said. “Will you spend the night, Ian?”

Mark was pretty sure that Ian would say yes, he had been sleeping over more often than not the last few days, but he held his breath for some reason anyway. 

“Yes,” Ian answered. 

Mark wanted to kiss him again, but he grabbed Ian's hand instead and squeezed gently. “Good,” he said.

~+~  
Maybe Mark should be used to waking up hard and with his cock in someone's hot, warm, wet mouth, but he really, really wasn't. If he was lucky he would never get used to it and be constantly pleasantly surprised when it happened. 

“I think there are some consent issues here,” he mumbled but didn't really mean it anyway and they all knew it. Mark had given over his body to Kasey a long time ago and again to Ian recently. He was fine with pretty much everything they wanted to do to him. 

His brain wasn't awake enough to recognize whose mouth was around his dick right now and to be honest he didn't care, but he wanted to see anyway, because it was always hot. He pushed the blanket aside and Kasey's eyes blinked back at him. 

“Fuck,” he said. 

“You look so fucking gorgeous sucking his big hard cock,” Ian said from somewhere not close by and Mark's eyes snapped in the direction of the door where Ian was standing in only Mark's boxers. 

Mark really liked seeing either of his lovers wearing his clothes. It didn't even matter what. But he would also love to see Ian's ass clad in one of Kasey's lace panties. His cock twitched at the image his brain supplied. 

Kasey pulled off slowly with a soft pop. “You just got harder, something on your mind lover?” She asked, looking up at him. He carded his fingers through her messy hair. 

“Just thinking about Ian's ass in lace panties,” Mark answered, because when he just woke up he had absolutely no filter to speak of and his cock was hard and getting cold. 

“That can be arranged,” Ian said. He was still standing in the door and not coming any closer. 

Mark wanted him closer, in fact Mark wanted him right there beside him. “Come here.”

“What for? Kasey is already sucking your dick,” Ian asked, playfully. 

Mark liked that Ian could let go with them now, that there was banter now between them. Before, during, after and between sex.   
“Right now she's only staring and breathing at it. It feels a bit cold, babe,” he said the last part to Kasey and she laughed before she winked at him and sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth nosily. She made a production out of it, it was really hot. 

He groaned and then got a grip on himself. “Come here,” he repeated.

“And again, I have to ask why?” Ian said. 

“So I can kiss you or you can kiss me. Main point I'm making here – fuck, babe that feels so good,” he groaned, closing his eyes to savor the moment and Kasey took him a bit deeper into her mouth. 

Ian grinned at him when Mark opened his eyes again.   
“You were making a point I believe?” He asked. 

Mark nodded. “Yes, the point is that our mouths should be touching each other, our tongues too. Come here,” he said and it wasn't a question at all, it was a request and Ian finally moved. 

It looked like slow motion to Mark and when Ian finally sat down next to him on the bed, he wasted no time to grab Ian by the neck and crash their mouths together. It felt like coming home, every time he had them both like this, or any other combination. It was at the tip at his tongue again, the 'L' word, so it was a good thing that his tongue was occupied right now by tangling with Ian's. 

“Kissing you makes me so fucking hot,” Ian panted against Mark's collarbone once he ended the kiss. 

“It's because I'm an excellent kisser,” Mark said and then hissed because Kasey was really going to town on his dick now and he was so fucking close to coming. Kissing Ian made him hot as well, there was no denying it. 

“You're so close to filling our girl up, aren't you?” Ian whispered into his hear and then bit his lobe gently. It did the trick, Mark didn't even have time to warn Kasey before he came hard. 

“Fuck, your mouth,” Mark said and he really wasn't sure if he meant Kasey or Ian in that moment. Probably both. 

“Share,” Ian said and Mark watched as he bent down and kissed the hell out of Kasey, chasing Mark's taste on her tongue. It was hot as hell, his cock twitched with interest, but there was no way he would get hard so soon again. 

“Delicious,” Ian said and licked his lips. 

“You two,” Mark said helplessly. 

Kasey sat up and smiled at him. “Good start to a day?” 

“Perfect start to a day,” Mark said. “It can only go downhill from here.”

“Now don't go around jinxing us,” Ian warned, playfully. 

“Breakfast?” Kasey asked, stretching: her arms over her head. She wasn't wearing anything and her tits looked inviting. Mark stared at them. “I mean real food, lover, not my tits.”

“Your tits are fucking delicious,” Mark replied. He was ready to convince her to skip breakfast for now and let him drive her crazy by playing with her tits and nipples, when Ian's stomach growled loudly. 

“Breakfast,” Kasey repeated. Her tone didn't invite any argument. 

“Fine, as you two made me a very happy man this morning, you can stay in bed and I will make us something to eat.”

“Oh, breakfast in bed,” Ian said. He sounded delighted. Mark wanted to make them bot sound happy like this whenever he could.   
He swore to himself to make breakfast in bed for Ian and Kasey more often if it made Ian sound like this. 

“Yes, honey, breakfast in bed,” Mark confirmed and made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee and make some pancakes, eggs and bacon. 

“You know I missed this,” Ian said a few minutes later. He had followed Mark into the kitchen. 

“You being here defeats the purpose of breakfast in bed and also: you missed what?”

Ian put his arms around Mark's middle and kissed his shoulder, it was a nice feeling, had been a bit strange in the beginning, because it had been usually Mark who had done that to a sleepy looking Kasey in the mornings. 

“It's stupid really, but here it goes: when I lived with you for those few days, you know?”

“I remember, vaguely,” Mark teased, as he cracked an egg for the batter. 

Ian bit him lightly. “Ass.”

“You like it,” Mark said. 

Ian bit him again, a bit harder. Actually a lot harder, Mark wondered if it would leave a bruise or a mark. He kind of hoped it would.   
“Okay, so out with it, it's obviously important to you,” Mark said and squeezed Ian's hands. 

“I liked it. I liked having you prepare breakfast for me, for us. When I went back to my own apartment it felt cold and empty and I knew it was because I got used to having you guys around, the warmth of the kitchen and your food.”

“Ian,” Mark said. “You do have all of this. You have us. We are in it for the long run.” 

“I know, I mean my head knows that, but it's still hard to believe sometimes, that you two are willing to be with me.”

“You make it sound like being with you is a hardship,” Mark said and before Ian could reply, he continued, “because it's not a hardship and whoever told you that or made you think you aren't worth it, well they can fuck themselves because they sure as hell aren't fucking you.”

“Oh my god, that was...I don't even know what that was.”

“Sweet, that was sweet, Ian. I was being sweet. I'm A+ boyfriend material,” Mark said. 

Ian let his hands wander under Mark's t-shirt, he skimmed over Mark's stomach and then lower. Mark had to stop his hand before it reached into his boxers. He was trying to make breakfast here, after all. 

“You surely are A+ boyfriend material,” Ian whispered into his ear before he nibbled on the lobe gently. 

“Fuck,” Mark said and then laughed. “You only want me for my body-”

“Right now, yeah and the breakfast you promised. I am going back to bed and maybe mess around with Kasey for a bit while you make breakfast and listen to our moans of pleasure.”

“Maybe we can just order a pizza-” Mark said. 

“Nah, you promised breakfast and I am holding you to it,” Ian cut in. “Also, I got sidetracked: I don't want you only for your body, I hope you really know that Mark. I mean, yes in the beginning I was attracted to you because you're hot and that was the reason why I jerked off to you, even if you behaved like an asshole, but it's different now.”

“What were you fantasizing about when you jerked off?” Mark wanted to know. 

“Lots of things,” Ian answered, but there was something in his voice that told Mark he was avoiding to have to answer in detail.

“Share,” Mark said. He gave up on the pancake batter for the moment. His interest was piqued. Why wouldn't Ian want to share his sexual fantasies? It could be fun, it could be hot.

“Maybe some other time,” Ian mumbled. 

“Come on. It's fine. What was it? Me on my knees sucking your cock? Or you fucking me? Me fucking you? Did you put a collar one me and put me in my place? It's all fine. It was in your head,” Mark said, because it was all fine, sometimes you got off on a fantasy without ever wanting it to be reality. Mark had a few of those as well. He knew Kasey did too, they shared them with each other, after Mark told her he was also attracted to guys and had been for a while. 

“I kinda wanted to put you in your place. It was a bit violent,” Ian confessed. Mark didn't push further, because it was clear Ian wasn't comfortable with telling him more. And that was fine too, maybe one day Ian would tell him. Maybe he wouldn't: people had a right to their small secrets. Mark didn't need to know every little thing about Ian, or what was going on in Ian's head. 

Mark squeezed his hands again. “It's fine, really.”

Ian kissed his nape and Mark shivered, maybe he would like it if Ian was a bit more forceful. Maybe once he grew a pair and let Ian fuck him.   
“Now go back to bed and make out with Kasey, so I can finish making breakfast for you two,” Mark added. 

Ian kissed his shoulder once more and then stepped away. Mark turned around and grabbed him by the neck to give him a real kiss.

“What was that for?”

Mark shrugged. “Every time I see you I want to kiss the hell out of you.” 

Ian laughed. “I hope it stays that way for a bit longer.” 

“Go to bed,” Mark said, privately he was sure it would stay that way for a lot longer. After all he felt the same way about Kasey years later. He wanted to kiss her every time he saw her too. On some mornings it turned him on beyond believe just watching her drinking coffee. The way her lips fit around the rim of the mug. The way she licked her lips. Shit thinking about it made him horny. 

“Fine, I'm going,” Ian said and Mark turned back to his half done pancake batter. 

~+~  
“That will be the pizza guy,” Ian said and got up from the sofa. Kasey snuggled into Mark's side and paused the movie. 

“Didn't even take them twenty minutes, which is good,” she said, “as I'm starving.”

It was no wonder she was famished, Mark thought. He was too, and Ian as well. They had been fucking a lot since they got the good news that this whole mess was nearly over. Sure neither Adrianne nor Travis had gotten back to them about the Viper issue yet, but it had been only four days and Viper could be hiding anywhere. Mark was just glad the guy was out of their lives – or would be for good soon.

As Ian made his way to the door Mark was looking at Ian's ass clad in a pair of Kasey's lace panties, because Ian apparently didn't give a damn that the pizza guy would get an eyeful. Mark hadn't ever thought that seeing a man in lace would get his motor going, but here they were. He was discovering something new every day about himself it seemed since he let Ian into their life and their bed.   
Mark had half a mind to tell Ian to put on some pants but then he just let that thought go. Ian would do what he wanted anyway. 

“His ass looks really good in those panties, maybe we could buy him a pair a two for his birthday,” Kasey mused beside him. 

He had of course done some research. There were a few websites that sold pretty underthings for men. Mark was about to suggest a few he had found on the internet, when there was a sharp yell and then a soft crash. Mark was on his feet before he even thought about it. He just knew that something was wrong. His stomach twisted sharply when Ian met him halfway. His grey eyes were huge in his pale face. And he wasn't only pale; his skin looked ashen. One glance behind Ian made clear why he looked like a ghost. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Viper said with a grin. “No pizza for you.”

“What the fuck,” Mark hissed. He was ready to tackle that asshole to the ground when Ian made a noise that Mark would be glad to never hear again for the rest of his life. 

“No hasty movements or your boy-toy will have a few more holes in him you can put your dick in,” Viper said. 

Mark wanted to punch him in his stupid fucking face. He took a deep breathe instead. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want. I want back in the band. I want the tour, I want the album, my photo on the covers of magazines, I want the fucking money that is rightfully mine,” Viper answered and pushed Ian forward. “Move, but slowly. I don't want to have this discussion in the fucking hallway.”

Ian swallowed and then slowly started forward. Mark made room for him and hoped that Kasey was in the bathroom or the bedroom, behind closed and locked doors and calling the police or Travis or even fucking Adrianne. At this point Mark wasn't being picky. He just wanted someone to come to their rescue.   
Viper looked around the blessedly empty living room and then made Ian sit in the arm chair. He positioned himself just behind Ian and put the big ass knife Mark hadn't seen before because it had been hidden by Ian's body, at Ian's throat.   
Fuck, Mark thought. He needed to talk Viper down. Which was going to be hard for him because all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of that asshole.

“Where is your girlfriend?” Viper asked. 

“Out,” Mark answered, hoping Viper hadn't stalked them today. 

“Sure,” Viper said. “I would have seen her, as I was observing the comings and goings of your fucking apartment building he whole day. Don't lie to me or it will end badly for your little fuck-boy here.”

Mark balled his hands into fists. Ian shook his head slightly. Right, no aggravating the lunatic further. 

“Get her,” Viper barked. 

It was the last thing Mark wanted to do, but Viper was a desperate man, and Mark really couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t harm or even kill Ian if Mark didn't obey his orders.   
Kasey looked shaken, but her mouth was firm and her shoulders squared. He was sure she hadn't just been hiding out. Someone was going to come for them, they just had to stall until that someone arrived. 

“You two sit down,” Viper said and they did. Facing Ian. Ian looked a bit calmer now, but his skin was still pale and his eyes too large. He was frightened and not afraid to show it. Mark loved him for that. Shit he now regretted that he hadn't told Ian yet that he was in love with him.   
Kasey grabbed his arm and it brought Mark back to the present. 

“You cursed us,” Kasey said. 

Viper nodded. “Was fool-proof too. Any other man would have left your sorry ass and kicked Ian out of the band. But not your man, he jumped into bed with that little fagot.” He took a breath and visibly calmed himself. “But it's not too late to fix it. I'm back so you hardly need him anymore, do you?” Viper asked. Something about him wasn't right, Mark thought. Kasey was clutching Mark's arm so hard he was sure he would have bruises from it. 

Ian closed his eyes briefly and then looked at them. Mark could see it on his face then: he regretted something and wanted to tell them and Mark had a pretty good idea what it was and he would not let Ian say it fucking now. No way in hell. If Ian should tell them that he loved them then it wouldn't be while he had a knife at his throat. He shook his head to let Ian know he wasn't going to listen to whatever he was going to say. Not with fucking Viper here to hear it. They needed to talk Viper down. 

“Why is that?” Mark asked as gently as he could.

“You know what I can give you,” Viper answered. 

“And that is?” Mark wanted to know, he was pretty sure Viper meant his magic. He was unaware that they knew he hadn't done it himself. It was very, very likely Mark realized that Viper had no magical potential whatsoever. He was not a practitioner, or if he was, he wasn't a strong one. Why else would he have to use a knife? 

“Magic,” Viper hissed. “Magic is real. I proved it to you. Twice. I can help the band make it big. Real big. Sold out world tours big.”

“And all we have to do is get rid of Ian and let you back into the band?” Mark asked. 

“Well, yes and I would get fifty percent of everything of course, as I'm providing the magic to make it all happen and all.”

“Back to stealing from the band, I see,” Kasey said. 

Viper's eyes snapped to her. Mark didn't like it. He wanted to protect her, but she was hellbent it seemed to call Viper out on his bullshit. 

“I never stole from the band. I borrowed.” 

“Without asking,” Kasey said. 

“Kasey,” Mark hissed in warning, but she ignored him.

“You stole from the band and Mark caught you and you concocted this insane plan to get back at him, at me and at Ian, because you think he took your place-”

“He took my place!” Viper exploded. “He took my rightful place, he is getting famous and rich, while I am on the run. But once I'm back with the band, no one can touch me.”

“Really? Because as I understand it, you are in deep shit with the Clans,” Kasey said. 

“Shut your mouth!” He yelled and a thin red line appeared on Ian's throat. “Or your boy won't see another dawn.” 

Kasey bit her lip. 

Mark prayed Viper could keep it together a while longer. 

“She is right. The Clans are looking for you, because of the kidnapping,” Mark said, his tone soft. He needed Viper to see reason and once he let his guard down, he could disarm him and Ian would be safe.

“You don't think I know that? I made a mistake. But once I'm famous, they can't get to me that easily. Money helps too, maybe I can hire someone to make that problem go away,” Viper replied. The last part was more of a mumble, but Mark had understood it. It didn't sound like a solid plan. Viper sounded desperate. That could be a good thing. 

“We know people, people who helped us with this whole body-switching thing. Maybe they can help you too,” Mark said. 

For a moment it looked like Viper was considering, but then he shook his head. “No, I need the band and you will make it happen.”

There was no way in hell Tim and Bob would take Viper back, and there was no way in hell he would ask them to either or tell them fucking magic was real for that matter.   
“Call them now. Call Tim, he is the leader after all, though that will change as soon as I'm back with the band,” Viper said. 

He was fucking delusional. 

“Don't call them,” Ian said. 

“You want to fucking die?” Viper hissed, pressing the knife into Ian's skin. Mark watched another shallow cut appear and blood run down Ian's pale throat. It looked gruesome. 

“If you kill me you're going to jail,” Ian replied. “There is no way anyone will cover for you. And if the police don't get you, the Clans eventually will.” 

“Let Ian go and run,” Kasey pleaded. 

Mark hated to hear her so frightened.

“You will take me back. I can make us rich and famous beyond your dreams,” Viper said. 

He was fucking delusional. “We are already on our way there and we didn't need any magic to do it. Just hard work and a bit of luck and Ian.”

“Fuck you! This little fagot is not better than me!” Viper screamed. He was coming unglued, Mark thought. Fuck. He needed to do something to get Viper away from Ian and Ian away from that fucking knife. He looked to Kasey and she looked back. He hoped it got across loud and clear that he was going to do something crazy. Because running at and tackling Viper to the ground was crazy. 

She clutched his arm hard and then let go, scooted away from him. It had come across, it seemed. Mark took a second to prepare himself mentally and hope that they would get all out of here alive and was about to run straight at Viper when Viper was thrown back against the wall. Mark stared for a few long seconds, so Kasey was the first to get to Ian. She was kneeling on the floor, touching his face and he was saying that he was okay. And yes, okay, Mark thought, but how? 

And then Adrianne came in. His eyes cold and blazing, his hands in the air: his fingers were doing something. Magic. That was what Mark was feeling on his skin as well now that his senses started to catalog what was happening. 

“You got our S.O.S then?” Mark asked and was amazed that his voiced sounded so strong. He felt shaky inside and thought he really should sit down, but his body wasn't obeying him just yet. So he just stood there and let things happen around him. It was fine, everything was going to be fine now anyway. 

“Yes, Travis too, but I was closer,” Adrianne answered, but he wasn't looking at Mark. He was staring at Viper. Viper was a big guy. He worked out, but Adrianne had him pinned with his magic like a bug to the wall. 

“I'm glad you came,” Kasey said. “Fuck, I am really glad you came, Adrianne.” And then she started crying and Mark's body reacted. He was at her side in a matter of moments and then she was in his arms and Ian was grabbing his hand. He needed to be strong for them now. 

Viper was shouting something. Curses, obscenities maybe, Mark didn't care and then Adrianne told him to shut up and he did. That command was probably infused with magic, Mark thought dimly. 

Once Kasey calmed down, he kissed her cheeks and then he grabbed Ian and kissed him hard. “Fuck.”

“I know,” Ian said. 

“Seriously, fuck,” Mark said again. 

“I know,” Ian repeated and then he pushed Mark and Kasey away gently and got up. 

“Ian-” Kasey tried, but he ignored her and marched straight up to Viper, who was glaring at them, and then Ian punched him in the face. Blood was streaming down Viper's face from his nose. Ian was cursing and shaking out his hand. 

“Feeling better?” Adrianne asked. 

“He took me hostage, he put a knife to my throat, he put my soul in another body,” Ian answered. 

“I didn't say he didn't have it coming, and I am not judging,” Adrianne replied. 

“I swore that I would figure out who did this body-switching thing to me and strangle them.”

“I'm glad you settled for breaking his nose,” Adrianne said, with a smile. “The Clan wants him mostly intact.” 

“Please get him out of here,” Ian said. He sounded tired all of a sudden. Mark crossed over to where he stood and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I will get him out of here,” Adrianne promised. “Get me some rope? We need to tie him up.”

Mark looked at him. “Magic?”

“Yes, but I am not strictly speaking a practitioner and can't hold spells for a very long time. So please?”

“On it,” Kasey said, brushed away the remains of her tears and got up. Mark wondered where the hell she would get some rope because people who weren't sailors or into bondage usually didn't keep any at home.   
She came back with duct tape a minute later. 

“That will do,” Adrianne said. 

Kasey handed it to Mark and Mark got to work, once Viper was secured, Adrianne put his hands down and then collapsed to the floor. His breathing was heavy. 

“Thank you,” Mark said. 

“You are so very welcome,” Adrianne replied and gave him a tired smile.

“How did you get in?” Mark wanted to know. 

“I picked the lock,” Adrianne answered. 

“Oh,” Mark said. “I think we need better security.”

“You are fine,” Adrianne said. “You don't have more enemies, I gather?”

The three of them shook their heads. 

“Good.”

“This place was supposed to be protected,” Kasey said, crossing her arms over her chest. “But that bastard still got in. He was watching our fucking apartment.”

“It's protected against magic and magical beings, but he made you let him in and as I am sure you figured out by now, Viper here has basically no magical potential. He didn't ping the radar so to speak.” 

Mark nodded. “Yeah, otherwise he wouldn't have needed that knife, or to kidnap a child.”

“Right, while we wait for Travis to get here, so we can get this guy out of here unseen, can I have something to eat? Doing magic always takes it out of me,” Adrianne explained.

“Sure, no problem,” Kasey said. “Mark will make some food, I will take care of Ian's wound. Okay babe?”

Mark nodded. “Sure.”

Really it was the least he could do for Adrianne now. The guy saved their lives. 

~+~  
“What brings you here?” Travis asked a few days later. Here was in the book shop and Mark understood why Travis was surprised to see him. He had been the one of their little group that hadn't wanted to know more, that hadn't jumped headfirst into this whole magic and supernatural stuff. Not like Ian and Kasey who had embraced it and wanted to know more. 

Mark really had no real idea why he came here. He had time, and it was only one week after their home had been invaded by Viper. Mark had thought that he would get closure once he knew who had been behind all of this and why, once the person was caught and punished. But still here he was. Closure eluded him it seemed. 

They had gone back to their lives as best they could, but things were different now. Undeniably different. 

He shrugged. “Honestly, I don't know. I was at home, doing – shit. Housework, because Kasey is at work and I had the time and Ian had some kind of appointment and then I just grabbed my keys and jacket and left and now I'm here.” 

He had just walked out and his feet brought him here without his brain's input. His subconscious had decided for him and he had let it.   
Travis nodded like all this made perfect sense to him.   
It made no sense whatsoever to Mark. And he needed it to make sense, because he was going on his first big tour soon. 

“You've been trough a lot and I don't only mean the magic, I also mean you as a person, you had to face things about yourself and there was a change in your relationship as well. You are still processing and it will take some more time. It's been only one week since we dealt with Viper.”

“Where is he now?” Mark asked. 

“A prison,” Travis replied and Mark nodded. That was good, he didn't think he needed to know more. “He can't get to you or the people you love, Mark. Adrianne and I made sure of it.”

“Thank you,” Mark said.

“You want to step into my office and have a drink? Maybe talk some more about what is going on in your head? The things you can't talk about with Ian and Kasey just yet?”   
Maybe that was the reason why he came here, maybe he really needed someone to talk to. Just talk. Maybe, Mark thought, he needed a friend, a friend who knew about magic and what they all went through, so he nodded and took Travis up on his offer. He would sort this all out and everything would be okay again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with this story until the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Epilogue: Kasey 

Kasey would have loved to say that she wasn't nervous, but that would be a bold faced lie. 

“It's gonna be fine,” Mark said. 

She could see him in the mirror over her shoulder, he was already dressed and looked good enough to eat. She had changed her outfit three times already. It was stupid, it was just lunch with her parents and her sister and her sister's new husband. It was her family. They loved her and she knew that. 

Mark stepped closer and put his arms around her. She looked at him. “What if they freak?” 

“What if they freak?” Mark asked her. 

She rolled her eyes. She was way too deep into their new relationship and he knew it. He was in just as deep.

“Babe, they probably will freak. It's not every day you tell your parents you're in love with two people and have every intention of spending the rest of your life with them.”

He was right. “I want them to be happy for me.” What she wanted she realized was for her family to welcome Ian with open arms like they had Mark over two years ago. 

“They will be, maybe not today, but in the long run. Your parents are good people. Your sister too.” 

“You're right. I just – I want it to be good for Ian,” she admitted. 

“Ian knows what he's getting into and really, do you think he's afraid? After all the shit we've been through? After he had a knife at his throat?”

“Please don't remind me,” she said, shuddering. She had had nightmares about that day for weeks after. Mark had been a mess as well. He figured out a way to deal with it on his own with Travis' help. Kasey had opted to write it all down in a kind of diary. It helped getting it out of her head. Ian had wanted sex pretty much all the time for the first few days after Viper had put a knife to his throat. Every one of them had dealt differently with it. 

He kissed her shoulder. “We nearly lost him and whatever your parents say or my for that matter – and I know mine won't be thrilled at all, we won't lose him.”

She turned in his arms then and kissed him gently. “No, we won't lose him.” Because there was no way in hell she would give Ian up. And she knew that Mark felt the same way. 

“Okay then, babe. You look stunning, we need to get going before we're late,” he said. 

She nodded. He was right. It didn't really matter what she was wearing and they had to pick Ian up as well. She hadn't wanted him to come in a separate car. They were a 'we' now. An 'us'. A triad. They would arrive together.   
Her sister knew that they were bringing Ian. She had called him that hottie from the wedding. Kasey had the suspicion that Tyra was on to her. Maybe it would all go over smoother than she thought. 

~+~  
“Mrs and Mr Baker,” Mark said and hugged the hell out of Tyra. She laughed. 

“You better believe I'm not sick of hearing it yet,” she said and once Mark released her from his arms it was Kasey's turn to hug her. 

“You remember Ian?” Kasey asked them. 

They both nodded. Tyra was smiling at him and then she hugged the hell out of him too. “Mom and dad aren't here yet,” she said as they all left the hallway and made their way into the spacious kitchen. 

“Oh, okay,” Kasey replied. She had wanted to tell them all before dinner if possible. Now that she was here, she wanted to tell them now. She wanted to get it over it. She was nervous and excited. 

“You look like you have big news,” Patrick said. “Pregnant?”

“What? Fuck no,” Kasey said and laughed. 

Patrick handed her a glass of wine. “Then you can have this. You look like you need it.” 

“You wanna tell us first, sis? As a trial run?” Tyra asked, grabbing beers for Mark and Ian out of the fridge. 

“Good idea?” Mark asked.

“Good idea,” Kasey answered and downed half her wine. Once she felt a bit calmer she looked from Patrick to Tyra and took a deep breath. “Me and Mark are dating Ian.” 

“Pay up, honey,” Patrick said to her sister. 

Ian laughed. “Your family is awesome,” he said. 

“You two bet on what I was going to share?” Kasey asked. She wasn't sure if she was mad or amused. Mostly relived if she was honest. This was a good sign. 

“It was either you're breaking up, you're pregnant or you two are hooking up with the hottie from the wedding. I mean why else invite him to the wedding? Last minute too? So how long have you three been together?” 

“A few months. I mean...it was very fresh when I asked if we could bring another person to your wedding,” Kasey answered. It was a lie, but I was close enough to the truth that she felt comfortable with it. They had lived together back then already, kind off. And it wasn't like she could tell Tyra the truth about the body-switching thing. 

“So, you both are dating Ian?” Patrick asked Mark. 

Mark nodded and then shrugged. “Turns out I am not as straight as I thought I was.” 

“Does the band know?” Tyra wanted to know. 

Ian nodded. “We told them first. We don't know if it might be an issue. We don't plan to advertise it, but we're not going to hide our relationship either,” he explained. 

Kasey had just finished her wine when the doorbell rang. And she felt nervous again. At least Tyra and Patrick were okay with it. It was good to know that her sister had her back. 

“I'm going,” Patrick said. 

Tyra stepped closer to Kasey. “They might freak.”

“I know,” Kasey said. 

“But they will come around, eventually. And in the meantime I will call you up and demand all the juicy details. I mean I've never been with two guys before. It must be interesting.” 

Kasey could feel a blush creep up her neck. Shit. Of course Tyra would have some questions.   
She was saved from answering by her parents entering the kitchen. 

“You guys started drinking without me,” dad said. “A special occasion?”

“Dutch courage,” Mark answered. 

Dad raised an eyebrow. “Big news then?”

“Ah, and who is this lovely young man?” mom asked. 

Here we go, Kasey thought. “This is Ian, our boyfriend.” 

There was silence all around them after that statement and then mom blinked. “I – I think I misheard you, dear.” 

Kasey grimaced. “No, mom. Mark and I are dating Ian and it's serious, been going on a few months already and that's why we wanted to finally introduce him to you.” 

Dad recovered first. “You were at the wedding. Ian, was it?” He held out his hand to Ian and Ian shook it. 

“Yes, it's Ian and yes I was.”

“Good dancer, if I remember correctly,” dad said. 

It was such a mindfuck, because it had been Kasey dancing in Ian's body at the wedding. 

Ian smiled. “Thank you sir.”

“Call me Frank,” dad said. 

Thank fuck, Kasey thought. Dad seemed to just go with it. Her mom on the other hand was still just staring at them all. 

“Mom?”

“I need a cigarette,” mom said. 

“You quit smoking two years ago,” Tyra reminded her. 

“Right, I will just go outside then and - “ she didn't finish that sentence, just left them in the kitchen. 

“Shit,” Kasey said. 

“She'll come around,” Tyra assured her. 

“I'll talk to her,” dad said and grabbed two glasses and the wine. “This might help.” 

“Three out of four isn't bad,” Ian said. 

“I really thought, dad would be the problem,” Kasey said. 

“Nah, dad is a hippie at heart. Free love and all that,” Tyra replied. “Mom on the other hand. She wants the grandchildren and another wedding. Which...well, is not going to happen for you three. Polyamory isn't unheard of, but it's still not legal to marry more than one person.”

“They can still have the kids,” Patrick threw in. 

Kasey wasn't ready to think about kids. Hell, they were doing this now because her men would be on tour for four months soon. And yes, she was totally going to visit as often as she could, but she had a job here. She couldn't just leave and be a band groupie. It wasn't the life for her. They hadn't talked about a long term solution yet, but Kasey wasn't worried. It wasn't like this was new. Mark had been on tour before. Granted never for four months straight, but for longer periods of time. And she hadn't died of loneliness. And she wouldn't this time around either. 

“One day, yeah,” Ian said. 

She looked at him. They hadn't talked about it yet, but hey, it seemed like Ian had every intention to be a dad sometime in the future. It warmed her heart for some reason. 

“Way too early to talk about kids,” Mark threw in. 

Patrick laughed. 

“Okay then while mom and dad get drunk in the garden, you can help me with the food, and you Mr Baker can set the table and entertain the boys,” Tyra said. 

“Men, you meant men,” Ian replied with a wink. “I can assure you there is nothing boyish about me.”

Mark grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the living room. “And that is our cue to get going.” 

Tyra grinned and handed Patrick a stack of plates. Once the men were in the dining room, Tyra leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.   
“You could have told me sooner, you know? I mean I wasn't going to judge, you have always been kind of a freak and I mean that in the best way possible.” 

Kasey sighed. She knew that. “We wanted to see how it went, if we could make it work. If the band would be an issue. If Ian was going to stick around. It was hard for Mark too at the beginning, to come to terms with liking men. With being in love with Ian. I mean I didn't have to question my sexuality, you know? So it was better for us to figure it all out on our own. With no outside interference.” 

Well, Kasey thought, except for the magic and body-switching and crazy ex-guitarist of course. 

Tyra nodded. “Okay, fair. So you're solid now and that's why you wanted to introduce Ian to us?” 

“Yeah and because not saying anything felt more and more like lying to all of you and I don't want to hide the people I love like they're a dirty secret. Ian deserves better. Mark too.”

“What about Mark's parents?” Tyra asked. 

“Well, we haven't told them yet. They aren't really what you would call open minded. Mark said he was probably gonna call them and tell them over the phone. It's not like they live close by anyway.” And thank fuck for that she thought. 

“Yeah, I always had the feeling Mark made us his family,” Tyra said. 

“He did and you made it so easy for him and I really hoped you would make it easy for Ian as well. So thank you for being so cool about it sis. His parents are cool. He's come out as bisexual at fourteen. And he's been always open with them.” 

“He introduced you yet?” Tyra asked. 

“Yeah,” Kasey said. “They are lovely people. They always had Ian's back.” 

“That's good. Your kids will have at least three awesome grandparents.” 

“I really hope mom comes around rather sooner than later,” Kasey said. 

“I'm sure of it and if not, whatever. You do you, girl,” Tyra replied and then pulled Kasey into a tight hug. 

~+~  
“I'm sorry,” Kasey said as she took off her shoes. 

“Are you kidding? That went well,” Ian replied. 

“My mother was drunk like a sailor and asked way too many inappropriate questions.” It was probably better than the alternative: her being angry or a bigot. She had to send her dad a thank you. Maybe a nice wine. 

“You avoided to answer very smoothly, babe,” Mark told Ian and kissed his cheek. Kasey liked that Mark called them both 'babe' and she was sure that Ian liked it too. They were equally important to Mark and he showed it. 

“It was easy because she was drunk like a sailor. Your dad is very cool. I think he will get along swimmingly with my parents,” Ian said. 

“Maybe that would help her understand better,” Mark said. He was already on the way to the living room while Ian was still hanging up his jacket. 

“You want her to meet you parents?” Kasey asked Ian. 

“Sure. I want you guys to be a part of my family,” he answered and she had to kiss him then. There were no two ways around it.   
Ian laughed once she pulled away from him. “What was that for?”

“I wanted to, I love you, you are awesome. I like how your lips feel against mine,” Kasey answered. “I could go on.” 

“It's fine, I love you too, you are awesome as well and I love how your lips feel against mine,” Ian said and grabbed her hand to pull her into the living room. Mark was barefoot by now and had grabbed a couple of waters. They were using glass bottles now, because Ian insisted. 

“Tomorrow we should start looking for a new place,” Mark said. 

“You do have a place. It's a nice place,” Ian replied. Looking around the living room like he was demonstrating how nice their place was. 

Kasey plopped down on the couch and Ian followed her example. 

“Yes, it's our space. Mine and Kasey's but we are not a two people household anymore. You are here more often than not. We need a bigger bed too,” Mark said. 

“We are going on a four month long tour in four weeks, Mark,” Ian said. 

Mark sighed. “So after we're back then. That's enough time for you to maybe think about moving out of your apartment?”

“You really want me to move in with you?” Ian asked, but he wasn't only looking at Mark, he was looking at Kasey too. 

She nodded. She and Mark had talked about it – not in detail yet, but yeah. He was right. Four months was enough time to think it over and start apartment hunting. It would give her something to do as well when her men were touring the country. 

“If you want to live with us, yeah. We want you to be here. Every day, sleep with us every night.” 

“I've never lived with anyone before that I was in love with,” Ian said. 

“You have nearly half a year to think about it,” Mark reminded him. “There is no rush.”

“Just let us know when you're ready, Ian,” Kasey said and kissed his cheek. 

“Yeah, okay,” Ian said. 

“So, movie to wind down? It was a bit crazy,” Mark asked. 

“Yeah, something with good looking people and maybe explosions,” Kasey said. 

“Superheroes it is,” Mark said and grabbed the remote.

~+~  
“Get on the bed, on your stomach,” Ian said. 

“Why?” She asked playfully, they were both naked and his cock was already semi-hard from all the kissing and teasing touches they had exchanged earlier on the sofa while Mark had been watching. They hadn't even made it through half of the movie before they had started making out. Not that Kasey was complaining. She loved kissing and both her men were excellent kissers. 

“Because I want to rim you,” Ian answered matter of fact and her breath caught in her throat. 

“No one has ever done that to me,” Kasey replied. 

Ian looked at Mark and shook his head like he was really fucking sad. “Really Mark? You denied your girlfriend this exquisite pleasure?” 

“I-” Mark began, but Ian interrupted him and looked at Kasey. 

“Thank god you have a second boyfriend now. One that would love to lick, kiss and tongue fuck your pretty pink virgin hole,” he said. 

Her pussy probably shouldn't contract at that and get even wetter. But yeah, Ian calling her hole pretty and wanting to tongue-fuck it totally did it for Kasey.   
She blew him a kiss and then she got on the bed and laid down on her stomach. She spread her legs in invitation. The sheets provided a nice friction against her wet pussy too. Not enough to get her off or anything, but enough to excite her more.   
Ian got on the bed a moment later, she could feel the bed dip under his weight, he kissed her ass-cheek and then let his fingers dance over her spine. 

“You look so fucking good, I really want to eat you out,” he said and then he kissed the other ass-cheek. She shivered with anticipation and a bit with nerves. Ass-play had always been kind of taboo before Ian joined them in the bedroom, but she could honestly say that she was interested in it. It had turned her on when Mark had fucked Ian that first time (and every time since) and it had made her wet when Ian asked her to finger him while Mark had sucked his cock. So yeah, this was totally a thing worth exploring for her.

“Filthy mouth,” Mark said. 

“You love it and you know it,” Ian replied, “but what is more important is that I know it.” He spread Kasey wide open and she moaned. Shit, he hadn't done anything yet and she could feel herself getting wetter just with the anticipation of what he would do. Ian hadn't steered her wrong yet. Everything they had done so far hat felt really fucking good. She had always thought of herself and Mark as adventurous, but Ian was constantly teaching them new and exciting things: in and outside of the bedroom. 

“Knew you would like it,” Ian added, just before he licked over her hole. It was a shock to her system. It felt strange, but so fucking good too. Her first instinct was to pull away from him because it was so intense and he let her, but soon she wanted to feel that electric touch of his tongue again.   
He blew on her hole and she shuddered and moaned loudly.

“Hell,” Mark said somewhere behind her.

Ian stopped for a moment tongue-fucking her and let his finger slide against her hole. “I think you should come closer, Mark and take notes. Kasey fucking loves it.”

“I really fucking do,” Kasey replied, her voice sounded breathless even to her own hears. “It would be even better if someone could play with my clit.” She was pretty sure she could come like this.

“Kasey,” Mark said and then she could feel the bed dip again. Mark's fingers skipped gently over the knobs of her spine before he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. 

“Or you could eat out that pretty pussy of hers,” Ian suggested and Kasey bit her lip, because, fuck yes, she wanted it. 

“Yeah,” she got out between moans, because Ian was tongue-fucking her ass again and the sensations were overwhelming her. 

“On it babe,” Mark said. It took a bit of shuffling around, but Ian of course knew a few good threeway positions, so he directed them until they were all comfortable. Kasey's ass was in the air and Mark was under her: spreading her open and kissing her clit. Ian's tongue was slowly making its way inside her and she was clawing at the sheets bunched in her hands.   
The noises filling the bedroom were obscene, but that too heightened her arousal. 

“Fuck,” she hissed and then he was coming. She felt wrung out and wet everywhere. Saliva and her juices were running down her legs and sweat was cooling on her skin.   
Ian kissed her ass and then bit it gently. She moaned, couldn’t help herself.   
“Good?” He asked.

“Yes,” she answered and once Mark laid down next to her she grinned at him. “I hope you took lots of notes.”

“You came really hard,” Mark said. “Did it really feel that great?”

She studied him and then reached out to cup his face. “Yes, it really felt that good. You should let Ian rim your virgin hole as well.” 

Ian groaned behind her and then put his face on her ass. She liked feeling his breath on her skin. “I would, I totally would.” 

“I will rim your hole next time,” Kasey said over her shoulder to Ian. 

“You don't have to-” Ian started. 

She cut him off. “I want to. I bet you love it.”

“I love doing it and receiving as well,” he replied. 

“I like making you feel good, Ian. It's probably because I love you,” Kasey said. 

He kissed her ass and she smiled. “I love you too.” 

She turned, dislodging him and he grumbled but then laid down on her other side. “Now that I got mine, you two should get yours.”  
Ian kissed her shoulder. 

“What do you have in mind?” Mark asked. 

She licked her lips. “How about you guys get each other off while I watch?”

“You heard the lady,” Mark said, sitting up and reaching over so he could kiss the hell out of Ian. 

“You taste like Kasey's pussy,” Ian said. 

Mark laughed. 

~+~  
“I need a favor,” was the first thing Adrianne said after Kasey opened the door. 

“What now?” Mark asked and echoed Kasey's thoughts exactly. Ian was in the shower, but she was sure that he would be excited just like she was. If Adrianne was asking for a favor something magical was going down. Sure, Mark liked to call it supernatural (or sometimes fucking scary), but it was still magical to Kasey and she knew that Ian thought the same. 

Adrianne smiled at Mark. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Kasey replied and stepped aside to let him in. 

“Now you let him in,” Mark grumbled. 

“It doesn't mean we will grand him his favor,” Kasey said as they made their way into the living room. 

He rolled his eyes at her. “Are you kidding me? We both know you're having a little happy dance in your head right now.”

“You could always vote on it,” Adrianne said. 

“Man. I'm outmatched. They gang up on me.”

“You love it when we gang up on you,” Ian said from the door to the living room. He was only wearing a towel around his hips, his pretty tattoos were a stark contrast to his skin and his hair was still damp and Kasey wanted to eat him up. But they had company. So it would have to wait. 

Mark groaned. 

“So, the favor?” Adrianne asked. 

Mark was right, she was totally happily dancing in her head right now. 

“Depends on what it is, and you know we are going on tour in a few days and I don't want you to drag our girlfriend into something dangerous,” Mark answered. 

“Nothing dangerous, I promise,” Adrianne said. “In fact I would like to catch a ride with your band.” 

Kasey frowned. “You guys always have all the fun.” 

“Wasn't being body-switched enough for you?” Ian asked her. 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Point taken.” 

“Fine, should be doable. I mean I do owe you for saving the man I love,” Mark said. 

“Awesome, thank you,” Adrianne replied. 

Kasey wondered why Adrianne needed a ride with a rock band and why he had to come and ask in person. After all he had their phone numbers and could just have called. She was going to find out, because she was sure that whatever Adrianne was going to do next would be dangerous – he was a monster hunter after all. If not for the band than for him and she wanted to be there for him. They have become friends over the last few months after all. 

“As you are here already; wanna stay for dinner?” Kasey asked. 

Adrianne looked at Ian who was still only wearing a towel and looked good enough to eat. 

“He is not on the menu,” Kasey teased. 

“Not for you anyway,” Mark added. 

Ian laughed. 

“No, thank you. I will call you about that ride tomorrow,” Adrianne answered. “Have fun with your main course,” he added winking at them. 

Kasey intended to have a lot of fun with her men before they left. Maybe dinner could wait, after all Ian was already naked under that towel.


End file.
